


All The Pieces

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Babies, Best Friends, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Mistakes, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 63,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Yes, married life was blissfully domestic. Something both Blaine and Kurt loved, but there was a lifetime filled with drama and hurt behind them.It begins with a dream, or a nightmare.  Life keeps ongoing and doesn't wait for anyone...with so much drama in their past, their marriage is the only important thing they have.Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while since I've posted anything...sorry to all my avid readers who have been waiting for another story.
> 
> Here it is. This is a labour of love...been months and months of input and changes to bring you this piece of writing. Some may not like it, but hey that's the risk I need to take.
> 
> Yes, it is an Mpreg story so if you don't like them please don't hate on me, and don't read.
> 
> I just love the drama that comes with this particular trope of writing(mpreg), a lot of pre thought has to go into it. 
> 
> The ones that read it, well I hope you enjoy it. please leave me feedback.
> 
> XD

Kurt woke up with a loud gasp. His hand shooting down to grasp at his stomach, his light blue eyes wide with panic and his breathing fast and raspy as the remnants of his nightmare slowly faded. He started shaking, trying and failing to control his breathing, panic attack in full force now. Something he hadn't had to deal with for 4 years. 

He was vaguely aware of movement beside him and then he felt a pair of warm, strong hands grasp his shoulders, the grip gentle but firm. His husband's worried and sleepy face came into view.

"Honey...breathe, it's ok." The gentle voice washed over him, "you're okay, breathe with me baby...in and out. It was just a nightmare Kurt."

Kurt's breathing eventually slowed as his husband's voice soothed him, Blaine was always so warm and comforting. His voice always so tender. He made Kurt feel safe. He reached a shaky hand out once his breathing was slow, and grasped his fingers tightly into Blaine's sleep shirt. Blaine's chest was sleep warm and he could feel the heartbeat under his knuckles, a steady beat to keep him grounded.

But as they sat in silence, the memories from the nightmare came back to him and he could feel the familiar burn of tears behind his eyes. The hand over his own stomach tightened into his shirt while the other hand clutched Blaine's shirt tighter.

"Baby, are you okay?" Blaine asked, noting the hand his husband held over his stomach, and with that gentle soothing, comforting voice tinged with worry reached his ears, Kurt couldn't hold it in.

His face crumpled as he buried his head against Blaine's chest, sobs ripping from his throat loudly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, laying them both back down into the bed. He held him as he cried, rubbing his fingers along the tense muscles on Kurt's back to try and silently soothe him.

He knew. He always knew it was the same nightmare, but it had been years since he had even had one now and it worried Blaine.

Kurt clung to Blaine, tears soaking the t shirt over his chest, that feeling of fear still fresh within his tired mind.

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment but Kurt knew that he knew. He always knew.

"Same again?" Blaine asked quietly as Kurt's cries became softer and not as heart breaking, still holding him tightly.

Kurt nodded into his chest and Blaine frowned. It was another few minutes before Kurt pulled his emotions back a little, sniffling as he lifted his face away from Blaine's now wet chest.

"I-i was at M-mcKinley..." he started to explain between deeper breaths, trying to keep as calm as possible, and even though Blaine had heard the same explanation before, he knew that Kurt needed to get it out, "and...i was bleeding..a-and c-calling for help...but n-nobody came..."

"Oh baby." 

This very same nightmare had plagued Kurt for years, a broken memory from high school that Kurt's own terrified consciousness always made worse. He had suffered with the repeated scenario since he was 16.

Kurt had been hurt, when he was at school, he had been bleeding. That much of the nightmare seemed to be in tune with the reality. 

But the fear kept Kurt from receiving help in his own head, but when he was 16 he was found.

His brother found him, just in time.

"Sorry." Kurt said quietly as he sat back up, scrubbing the wetness off of his face and Blaine frowned.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for," he replied firmly, tenderly running a hand over Kurt's cheek, "if anything i'm the one that is still so sorry for what happened to you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't yours."

****

When they were 15 years old, Blaine and Kurt had been best friends, not boyfriends or lovers, just best friends.

Blaine had been a bit of a rebel, because his parents kept a tight leash on him. They were very uptight and strict. Which made him act out a lot. Normal teenage rebellion, like skipping school, being late for things, that sort.

Needless to say Kurt was a little drawn to it. They had known each other since middle school, had really grown up with each other, started the same high school together. 

Kurt was the angelic kid though. Always on time, always at school, and never did anything wrong. Until Blaine got him into trouble a few times. But his father knew how teenagers were and he let the little things slide. 

Kurt was a goody two shoes though, or so Blaine had told him one day. Kurt had been a little offended but Blaine had just told him it was a good thing.

One weekend, Blaine's 18 year old brother, Cooper, had been left in charge of him while his parents went out of town on a business trip. Which didn't happen very often.

They trusted Cooper less than they trusted Blaine. But it was important so they had no choice.

Blaine had beamed with excitement as he relayed the information to Kurt, his older brother was having a party that same weekend too.

Blaine begged and pleaded all week at school for Kurt to stay with him and they could sneak some alcohol from his brother's party and have fun on their own. Kurt had very adamantly denied his invitation, that was until his best friend gave him 'the look'.

It was a known fact that Kurt was a sucker for puppy dog eyes, and Blaine was very good at it.  
He pouted. And whined and moaned, and did just about everything he could to get Kurt to agree, eventually forcing Kurt to change his mind and agree to come along.

Blaine had known from experience that those sad, wide amber brown eyes were hard for Kurt to resist, and Kurt was absolutely powerless to say no.

Burt had been a little concerned about the weekend, so he made a deal with Kurt. If he let him stay just one night, then he would have to help out overtime in the tyre store for the rest of his weekend. 

Burt was also a sucker for the eyes Blaine threw at him. Even though Blaine was kind of a little trouble maker, Burt knew he wouldn't let Kurt get hurt.

On the Friday, after school, Blaine got into Burt's truck with Kurt, and the man drove both of them back to Blaine's house. Blaine waited as Kurt promised his dad that he wouldn't bring any trouble to him, that they were only going to hang out in Blaine's room while Cooper had friends over.

Burt waved at them both as he left and Blaine literally dragged Kurt up to his room to drop off his stuff.

Little did either of them know, that night...it would change everything.

****

Kurt had settled now. Sniffling lightly every now and again, and Blaine slowly released his husband from his arms and scooted further down the bed so that their faces were level. 

"Are you going to make another appointment to see Robin?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt shrugged.

"I probably should." came the reply, and Blaine hated seeing the defeated look on Kurt's face.

"You don't have to, but maybe it might be a good idea?"

Robin Fremont had been Kurt's therapist a few years back, and Kurt had got along really well with her helping him. And now that the nightmares had resurfaced out of the blue, it would be wise to contact her again.

"Yeah."

"Let's not worry about it tonight," Blaine added after Kurt's tired sounding reply and gave his husband a warm look, "do you want to sleep, or shall I go make us a drink?"

Kurt smiled back at him, leaning in to rub his red, tear stained face over Blaine's chest, feeling the warmth from him, and then placing a light kiss on his collarbone.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked a little hopefully and Blaine grinned before placing a kiss on his nose.

"Coming right up."

They both got up off of the bed slowly, and went out to the kitchen, Blaine ignoring the light switches in favour of turning on the lamps in the sitting room and the hall, for a softer light source.

He set about pulling things out of cupboards, to make his special hot chocolate for Kurt, one that he had made countless times over the years for when Kurt had trouble sleeping, and put the pan on the stove top as Kurt sat on top of the breakfast table behind him.

Blaine turned the cooker hood light on, casting another warm soft light around the kitchen, and smiled at Kurt every time he caught his gaze. They both remained silent as Blaine made them drinks, Kurt watching with tired eyes.

"You have to go to work early tomorrow right?" Kurt asked after Blaine had sprinkled cinnamon into the milk that was warming on the stove.

Blaine nodded as he began putting chocolate powder into two mugs.

"Yeah, have a few early staff meetings at 7, and then a few parent meetings at 8 before class." He said as he poured the milk into each mug, giving them both a stir with his mini whisk and bringing them over to the table.

Blaine was a teacher. 2nd Grade. And he was great at it. The kids adored him, he inspired a lot of young minds with his incredible words and advice, and the staff at the school all loved him. He was the go to teacher that every one needed in their lives. 

He had worked at Littlewoods Academy in Los Angeles for 3 years now. They had moved out here, when Blaine was offered the job. Kurt was a designer at a very prestigious up and coming fashion company called Spectrum, which had opened a managing branch in L.A, so he had traded in his office in New York, for an even bigger promotion and office here.

They had a great life together. 

Blaine set Kurt's mug of chocolate in front of him and took a seat right next to him on the table top, letting Kurt rest his head on his shoulder as they both sipped on the delicious drinks Blaine had made. 

Kurt moaned as the flavour hit his tongue. It was a favourite of his, since the very first time Blaine had made it for him after a stressful day at work, when he was highly strung and over tired, it had soothed him right down to his soul.

His man was incredible.

Blaine pressed a kiss into his hair with a small chuckle and Kurt sighed.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, now feeling better and more tired and Blaine moved his hand to rest on Kurt's thigh.

"Anytime."

Even though Kurt seemed fine on the outside, content and happy if you didn't know him, but Blaine knew Kurt and he understood him in a way nobody else ever could. 

Which was why this sudden onset of the same reoccuring nightmare had him really worried.


	2. Chapter 2

They had lost contact when they were 16. Blaine's parents had decided he was to have no more contact with Kurt and took his phone, laptop, ipad, internet access. Anything they could.

They had also decided to move away. To take Blaine as far as they could from Kurt and everything that had happened.

But Cooper...oh Cooper.

Blaine's brother had been a shining knight for Blaine and for Kurt. Cooper usually didn't take much notice of his teen brother before, but after all they had been through in those last few monthsthey were together, he had felt the need to make his brother happy.

He could see how much his parents' decisions were affecting his little brother, he had been so downtrodden and depressed that he had decided to take action.

He had snuck Blaine out to see Kurt. A few times.

And then once more for Blaine to say goodbye.

It had all fallen to pieces. Their friendship, their bond, their communication, their very lives.

All after a stupid drunken mistake.

****

"Want to go back to bed?" Blaine asked as he felt Kurt yawn where he still rested on his shoulder.

Kurt blinked a few times, with bleary eyes and a sleepy smile he placed the now empty mug on the table and turned to his husband with a nod.

Blaine chuckled lightly and placed a lingering kiss on his temple before pulling him up as he stood.

"Come on then baby, let's go to sleep." He said as he led Kurt by the shoulders back to bed.

****

The night that changed everything was the night Kurt had been convinced to stay at Blaine's house, the weekend his parents left Cooper in charge.

They spent some time in Blaine's room, listening to music and reading new articles online from Kurt's favourite fashion magazine.

They even had time to watch a movie, before the commotion downstairs interrupted the ending.

Kurt had watched Blaine's face light up in mischeavious excitement. And he could have sworn Blaine had been vibrating with anticipation.

Blaine decided to leave it for a while, until the party became a lot louder, because at that point people would be getting drunk and not on the lookout for annoying little brothers.

Kurt had bitten his lip to stop himself from commenting and only nodded along with his plan.

At 9pm, the party was so loud and raucous that Kurt swore he saw windows shaking.

Blaine had left his room at just after 9pm and returned about 10 minutes later, one full bottle of vodka and another 2 bottles of diet pepsi so that they could mix.

He disappeared again after making Kurt a drink, and returned another 5 minutes later with stolen slices of pizza from the party.

Cooper didn't bother disturbing them all night, so after about an hour of drinking vodka and diet pepsi, even if Kurt was a little reluctant at first, they found themselves in a giggling mess.

Blaine had began making impressions of Cooper and then his parents, but he was drunk so his impressions and facial expressions were a little off which made Kurt laugh even harder.

Blaine convinced Kurt to play his xbox with him, losing to him at all manner of shooting and racing games. Which made him pout and Kurt poke fun at him until he tackled him onto the bed and tickled him until he screamed.

After another hour, they were swaying as they tried to stay upright on the bed and Blaine was talking about something that had happened in science class at school last week. Kurt wasn't paying much attention to the rambling, he was much more interested in the curls on Blaine's head and the way they bounced when he moved.

"Hey Kuuuurt." Blaine slurred out after Kurt had slumped backwards onto the bed, dizziness overwhelming him for a moment.

"Yeaah?"

"D'ya wanna see something...sexy?" Blaine asked with a slight wriggle of his eyebrows, trying to look sneaky and seductive but Kurt only laughed.

"Something sex-y?" Kurt hiccuped, which made his head swim a little.

Blaine reached over into the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a magazine and a paper bag.

Kurt looked at the items in front of him, confused and eyesight a little blurry at first, but he soon blushed a little when he saw what was on the cover.

Naked Men.

"B-blaaaine, where'd ya get that?" He asked in a high pitched embarrassed squeak, trying to avert his gaze but feeling himself drawn in.

Blaine grinned lopsidedly.

"Cooper."

"Wait wait wait woah-" Kurt sat up to quicky and he became a little unbalanced, Blaine reached out a hand to catch him, "your bro got you a-a...dirty magaziiine?"

Blaine nodded with a massive grin on his dopey face.

"Izzzn't he th' coooolest?" 

Kurt had to agree. Your older brother getting you gay porn was pretty cool.

"Woz in th' bag?" Kurt asked, his tongue feeling too big right now to form articulate words. 

And Blaine grinned again. This time he pulled off a salacious look, kind of like a hungry shark.

He pulled the items from the bag and Kurt squeaked again, before giggling without abandon.

"L-luuube and condoms, are you kidding?!"

"I have a very cool brother."

"Yeah you do." Kurt agreed but then his fuzzy brain became a little confused and he frowned as he asked, "have you...you know...used them?"

Blaine hummed a little dejectedly.

"No, but it helps to be...pre-prepared right?"

"Yeah sure." Kurt answered and Blaine's fingers wrapped around his wrist a little.

"Have you?" He asked and Kurt looked at him with a confused expression before he laughed and nudged his shoulder with an eye roll, "i mean, have you had sex?"

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked and looked down, "no...i haven't done...that."

"Huh."

Kurt looked back up at Blaine after he little dismissal sounding noise and saw him flipping pages in the magazine. Kurt let his fuzzy brain get a little distracted with the men on the pages, suddenly feeling too hot and stuffy in his sweater and jeans.

Blaine eyes shot back up to him as he removed his sweater. Watching him for a minute before returning his sight to the naked men in the magazine. 

Kurt couldn't help but stare at the men too. I mean, lets face it he was a gay teenager, a virgin and very drunk.

He giggled a little as Blaine opened the centre of the mag and there stood a very muscular, tanned, smooth skinned, blonde man, very very naked.

Kurt's blurry gaze followed the lines of the mans body, and once they reached the very hard, very erect part of the photograph, he froze and couldn't tear his eyes away.

Blaine was as much in the same boat. But once or twice his gaze flicked to Kurt.

Then he asked.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like?"

Kurt swallowed hard. Was it getting hotter somehow?

"Erm..i-i never really thought about it." He answered honestly, because he really hadn't.

Sexual contact was a void subject with Kurt. He kind of avoided it completely, out of embarrassment or naivety.

Blaine had tried to talk to him about it before but Kurt had placed fingers in his ears and sang 'la la la' loudly until the subject was dropped.

But now the fuzzy, itchy, hot feeling was making his head swim a little and he couldn't feel the tight embarrassment he almost always did.

"I've always thought about it..." Blaine mumbled, "what it would be like to fuck someone."

Kurt gasped a little but in a sarcastic way, placing a hand over his chest in mock indignation.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you impure little devil!" Kurt said and then promptly burst into laughter.

They laughed together until they were both gasping for air, Kurt turned to push the magazine off of the bed at the same time Blaine had turned with his mouth open to ask another question.

Their giddy smiles froze for a moment as they caught each other's eyes, but the smiles dropped a little at the close proximity of their faces. Especially their mouths.

It was a choice. One choice. Left or right. Up or down. Go for it or not.

Blaine closed the gap. His mouth clumsily covering Kurt's in what would be their first kiss.

After that, their drunk state and lowered inhibitions as well as the fact that they were horny, very sexually inclined teenage boys...the rest of the night flashed by in a blur of skin dragging on skin, fingers digging in, lips caressing, tongues tasting, eyes locking.

Grunting, groaning, pushing, pulling, sensations, feelings, sweating.

A distant desperate cry of "Ah. Ah. Ah." And as night stretched on until morning, they were a tangled mess of drying come and sweat. Breathing together in stillness and wasted energy.

They fell asleep naked and tangled together. The implications and complications of what had transpired far from both of their fuzzy alcohol filled heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke with a groan. The 6am alarm was bleeping at him from the side table, and he reached out a fist to punch it silent before sitting up.

He blinked a few times, then sighed. He felt surprisingly well rested after what happened last night.

The nightmare had hit him out of the blue, at a point in his life where he could say he was happy. 

He lived in a great apartment and had married the love of his life. 

But still...the nightmare.

He knew from seeing Robin before that they could be brought on by stress, but lately there wasn't any sort of stress in his life.

Work and home had been good lately. Great in fact. 

He got up slowly and padded his way into the bathroom for a shower. He moaned in relief as the hot water hit his back, a hot shower always relaxed him. Once washed and dried off, he heard Blaine's alarm sound from the bedroom as he was brushing his teeth.

He smiled to himself. He could just picture Blaine sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before rooting through his closet to get dressed.

He had had a shower the night before because he knew he had to leave early.

As Kurt finished up in the bathroom, Blaine walked in and as they passed each other they shared a loving smile and Kurt kissed his cheek before he walked out.

He would make Blaine a quick breakfast and a coffee to go. 

Lots of couples in his life had told him about what domestic bliss was like, but Kurt now knew for himself how totally blissful home life was.

He was still smiling while he whipped up some eggs and bacon for Blaine, waiting for his husband to appear.

Which he did, already dressed in his blue suit pants, black shirt and blue vest, hair slightly curled because Kurt had made him throw away gel in favour of taming his hair gently with mousse.

His reading glasses were resting on his nose, and he looked every part the amazing teacher he was. 

"Morning." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek, lingering with a hand on the small of his back and Kurt turned to rest his cheek against his.

"Morning baby."

Kurt loved the way Blaine's hair curled. And now that he had managed to get Blaine to switch from the gel, he always took the time to run his fingers through them.

The mousse he used now made them softer. So that's exactly what he did. 

He ran his fingers through the curls over his husband's head as he set his breakfast down in front of him.

He got a loving grateful smile thrown his way and he returned it as he sat in the chair opposite.

Kurt pushed a glass of apple juice towards him as he ate and watched with amusement as Blaine shovelled his breakfast into his mouth.

He rolled his eyes a little and secretly grinned to himself.

"So these meetings, what are they for?" He asked as Blaine finished his last mouthful of food.

"Child protection and safeguarding," Blaine replied as he sipped the juice, "some things came to light recently about a few kids in an older class. So the staff are having meetings about spotting signs of abuse and depression." 

"That's so sad." Kurt said with a frown and Blaine nodded.

Kurt loved that Blaine was a teacher, because it seemed to suit him well and the kids were benefitting from having someone so gentle and inspiring and amazing as the ears and eyes for their young lives.

"And the other meetings?"

Blaine stood to grab his coffee to go mug, and turned back to Kurt as he placed his plate in the sink.

"Well Toby is having some problems with another kid in the class, so i need to talk with both sets of parents before class." 

Kurt nodded. He knew Toby, had met him a few times. He was a down syndrome boy in Blaine's class, he was sweet but he needed a lot of extra help.

"You know," Kurt said as he stood as Blaine passed him to grab his satchel, "those kids are lucky that they have you to fight their corner. You're an amazing teacher honey."

Blaine walked back to him with a smile and they met in a kiss, which lingered a little. None of them willing to pull away but if they lingered too long Blaine wouldn't make it to school on time.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered against his lips and they shared a smile, "i'll see you after 4?"

"I'll be here."

Kurt watched as Blaine grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door and turned to blow him another kiss as he left.

He sighed to himself.

Now it was time for his day to start. He didn't have work today but he had bills and emails to go through so he went back to the kitchen to grab his own coffee before going into the study, which had been a spare room at one point, and sitting down at his laptop.

He was meeting Rachel, his sister-in-law for lunch, so he had a few hours now to waste.

****

"Hello somebody who's birthday is next week!" Rachel gushed with a loud squeal as Kurt sat at their regular table in the coffee shop.

He frowned.

"Rach, i don't need to be reminded that i'm getting old."

"Oh please, 32 isn't old Kurt, you don't look a day over 25." She smiled at him and Kurt gave her a fond smile back.

"Thanks." 

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to be doing for it?" She asked as she sipped her green tea.

"Not really, probably splurge on a shopping trip and have a date night." He said with a shrug and she huffed.

"Kurt, you gotta do something more exciting than that." She complained and he raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"A balloon ride? A trip to the coast for a weekend?" She replied with a big grin, "or you can come and see Wicked next week?"

He eyed her across the table and then his face lit up when she bit her lip to prevent a big grin from spreading over her face. He gasped in realization.

"You got the part?!" He almost shouted and she giggled.

"I got the part!" She said as Kurt lunged across the table to hug her, both of them squealing with excitement, "i'm going to be Elphaba, can you believe it?"

"When did you get the call?" 

"Yesterday!" She said as hse clapped her hands excitedly.

"And you didn't tell me!" He acted a little hurt but his smiling face betrayed his real emotion.

"I was going to, but Finn and i decided to...celebrate together." She said with a slight blush and Kurt recoiled.

"Eww, ok i really don't want to know." He laughed.

"So i can get you and Blaine tickets and you can come see me on your birthday, and then after we can all go out to celebrate together."

"As long as it's actual celebrating, coz i really don't need to see the kind of celebrating that you and Finn do." Kurt said as he made a disgusted face and she pushed his arm.

"Oh shush you."

They spent about an hour together, talking over her role in Wicked, and excitedly chatting about all her dreams that she had in high school. Kurt was so happy for her, she had always worked so hard to achieve her dream, and now she had a role that was perfect for her.

They reminisced together over their love for Broadway when they had both lived in New York and music and everything they had spoken about before. And then they started talking about Kurt's birthday again. He rolled his eyes at her.

"If you get us tickets, i am sure Blaine would love to go. But i don't know about the club."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's not really our scene is it? Aren't we a bit old for clubbing?" he said with a little frown and Rachel crossed her arms.

"We are not old Kurt, remember i am actually a month older than you, and i do not appreciate your tone when talking about how old we are."

"Sorry, but i don't think a club is a good idea. Maybe the piano bar?"

Rachel sighed in exasperation, but then nodded.

"Ok, ok, we can go there, if that's what you want, it's your birthday."

"Thank you." He said as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled, knowing it was the lunch time phonecall from his husband.

He motioned to Rachel about Blaine being on the phone and she nodded and gestured to getting another drink before leaving him to it.

"Hey honey."

"Hey baby," Blaine replied, "i cannot stop thinking about you."

"That is such a nice thing to hear, but you're worrying about me aren't you?" Kurt said and heard a sigh.

"Am i that see through?"

"Transparent honey." Kurt said, causing Blaine to chuckle down the line, "oh, guess what we're doing for my birthday."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about your birthday?" Blaine asked with amusement and Kurt snorted.

"I didn't but...Rachel got Elphaba."

"Oh my god! What! That's amazing!" Blaine gushed and Kurt smiled, Blaine was as much a fanboy as he was her brother-in-law, "tell her congratulations from me."

"I think Finn may have congratulated her for everyone." Kurt said in a low suggestive voice.

"Ugh...eww Kurt, please i don't want to think about that." He laughed down the line and Kurt laughed with him.

Rachel came back to the table and Kurt passed her the phone with a roll of his eyes. She smiled widely and then spoke to Blaine for a moment, Kurt could hear the excitement through the phone and Rachel explained everything she was feeling to his husband.

He watched her fondly as she blushed as Blaine congratulated her, she had always had humility when it came to Blaine, because unlike most people, Blaine actually was one of the very few people that could make her see what she was doing wrong when she was in diva mode.

So she went to him for a lot of advice about different situations. Kurt himself knew, that if he wasn't Blaine's best friend, then Rachel would have been. They had a special bond. 

She thanked Blaine again and then handed the phone back to Kurt with a wink and a big grin. 

"Honey, you done fanboying now?" He laughed.

"Oh hush, she's amazing, you know it's true."

"I know."

"So, you feeling okay? About last night i mean." Blaine asked and Kurt nodded against his phone.

"Yeah, i feel better. But i will do what we think is best, i will call her later." He said a little mysteriously, because Rachel was sitting in front of him, but Blaine understood anyway.

"Ok baby, i have to go but i will see you later."

"Yes, definitely. Love you."

"I love you too."

When Kurt hung up Rachel grinned at him. 

"You two are so disgustingly cute." she said with a laugh and he pointed a finger at her.

"Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Dr Fremont's office, can i take your name please?" the receptionist answered on the fourth ring and Kurt inhaled deeply.

"It's Kurt Hummel." He said in a surprisingly steady voice.

"And what can i do for you today Mr Hummel?"

"I need to make an appointment to see Dr Fremont."

"Ok, are you a regular client?"

"I was. I haven't needed an appointment for over 3 years now."

"Do you feel it's an emergency? Because she is booked up throughout the rest of the week."

"Could i speak to her personally?" 

"Sure, hold on one second and I'll put you through to her office."

"Thank you." he said as the line beeped slightly and then rang again, before Robin picked up.

"Kurt, is that you?"

"Hi Robin."

"Hey, so you needed to see me?"

"Yeah...the dream is back again."

"Oh i see, one second, let me go through my schedule," she said and Kurt could hear her clicking the keyboard on a laptop, "i have a little gap in my lunchtime tomorrow, if you feel it's urgent?"

"Are you sure i should be taking over your lunch time?" 

"If you don't mind me eating my lunch in the room, it will be fine."

"Yes that's ok, i don't mind at all."

"Ok great. Will Blaine be attending the appointment too?"

"I'm not sure, it's school time so probably not, but i'll ask him."

"ok, just let me know. I'll see you tomorrow. You still have my emergency contact information if you need me urgently before then ok?"

"Yes that's fine, thank you Robin."

"You're welcome." she said and Kurt could hear the smile in her kind voice, "just remember the relaxation techniques we discussed last time ok? And try to remember, the past is the past, you can't change it, but it doesn't define you."

"I remember." 

"Ok, see you tomorrow Kurt."

"Bye."

He hung up feeling a little better, and tried to focus on dinner. Blaine would be home in just under 20 minutes, and Kurt had decided that after dinner he would be taking his husband out for a surprise date night. To the karaoke bar they both loved.

Robin had been a good friend and therapist for a while, she was Blaine's friend from back in college, and after Kurt had told Blaine about struggling with his past for a number of years, he had recommended her. She was good at what she did. And she was sympathetic about everything Kurt had been through.

He had told her too about what had happened when he and Blaine were teenagers, and she could tell that it was a devastating time for him. 

Kurt had invited her to their wedding too.

The door of the apartment burst open with a bang, which made Kurt jump as a voice sang out, "Honey I'm hooooome!"

He placed a hand over his forehead and laughed before turning to Blaine, who had a cheesy grin on his face.

"You scared the shit out of me." he scolded a little, but still laughing.

"Sorry." Blaine laughed too as he wandered in, dropping his satchel onto a chair and then grabbing Kurt around the waist, both arms circling him, "but i'm home."

"I can see that." Kurt replied as Blaine leaned their foreheads together.

Kurt tilted his head and brought their lips together softly, although Blaine had other ideas and pushed him back so that his back was resting against the kitchen counter and then proceeded to devour his mouth. Kurt moaned around Blaine's tongue as it swept through and past his own lips. Blaine pushed him back further until Kurt had to bend one of his legs around Blaine's to keep steady as he leaned back against the counter.

He chuckled into Blaine's mouth a little and his husband pulled back, not sparing him an inch of room.

"You know, i'm not going to let dinner burn just to fool around." Kurt said and Blaine smiled as he leaned back in for another kiss.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to show my delicious husband that i would rather have him for dinner?" he said as he pulled away, letting Kurt up from where he was bent awkwardly over the counter.

"No, definitely nothing wrong with that, but i thought i was always more a dessert?" Kurt playfully asked and Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt towards him once more, by the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh you are definietly sweet enough to be dessert." he said as he pressed another kiss against Kurt's lips.

"Too bad, that dessert will have to wait until later," Kurt said as he patted Blaine's chest, a sign to release him, which Blaine did a little reluctantly and he grinned at him, "I am taking you out tonight."

"Tonight?" Blaine asked with an excited grin of his own, "where?"

"We are going to the karaoke bar."

"Oh? When did you decide this?" 

"Earlier," Kurt replied, reaching out to run a hand through Blaine's curls, causing his husband's eyes to close and his smile turn to one of content, "to show my beautiful husband how much i appreciate him."

Blaine's eyes opened when Kurt pulled his hand away, and Kurt would never get over how much those deep honey brown depths sparkled with love. 

"I love you." Blaine said and Kurt smirked then.

"I know." he turned away to do the last bits of their dinner and Blaine laughed from behind him, swatting his ass lightly.

"Minx."

After dinner and a shower each, they were rushing around getting ready. Well, Kurt never rushed through getting ready for anything. But Blaine was hurrying. He had on his favourite shirt, well Kurt's favourite shirt on him, which was a red shirt, with a few broad black stripes over the sleeves, and black suit pants instead of jeans for the night.

Kurt always told him his butt looked better in pants.

He smirked as he looked at himself in their bedroom mirror and nodded in satisfaction before turning to find his black shoes. Kurt appeared from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, surrounding him like fog in a spot light, and Kurt himself looked the very picture of a star. 

Blaine's jaw almost dropped to the floor as he eyed the skin tight grey sheer jeans on Kurt's thighs. He had a purple silk vest on over a grey long sleeve shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His hair stood up on top of his head but instead of the neat coiff he always had, it was a little messy, almost like after sex hair.

Blaine's dick twitched in his pants at the sight, but he let out a breath as he tried to calm himself. Saving it for later. 

Kurt turned to look at him as he walked past, watching Blaine with a smirk, as he knew what the sight of him had done to his husband.

Blaine turned to find his black shoes, as he spied Kurt bending to put on his boots. He smiled as he caught his husband's eye, gaining a smile in return and once they both had their shoes on, they met in the middle of the room. Blaine held both of his hands out to take Kurt's, and they each leaned in to place their foreheads together.

"You look so beautiful." Blaine whispered, "how did i get so lucky?"

"Oh hush, i'm the lucky one, you're so gorgeous." Kurt replied in a whisper too and they both exchanged a smile and then a small kiss, before breathing toogether.

"Shall we go?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Let's go have some fun."

****

The karaoke bar was crowded even on a Thursday night. They were surprised but it was a good atmosphere. 

And even though they both had to work the next morning, they decided to order a glass of wine each, and then made their way over to one of the spare back tables to watch the stage and the people singing. Some of the people singing were not all that great, but they applauded them anyway. It was brave to get up in front of a whole bar and sing something terrible.

Blaine pushed Kurt to go up and sign his name for the karaoke, and Kurt reluctantly went to put his name down, looking back at his husband and sticking his tongue out at him whilst secretly replacing his name with Blaine's.

When a few more people had sang and danced around on the stage, Blaine's name was called, as they were in the middle of a conversation about music, and Blaine almost choked on his wine in surprise.

Kurt gave him a big hardly innocent looking grin and sipped on his own glass, as Blaine stood from his seat and gave him a palyful glare as he made his way down to the stage area.

A lot of regulars in the bar either recognized Blaine's face or name, and they whooped as he got up on the stage to sing. He waved around at everyone with slight embarrassment before looking at what he was going to be singing and glaring over everyone's heads, right in Kurt's direction.

Kurt laughed behind his hand as the music started up, along with everyone else around him. He saw Blaine sigh a little before taking the microphone in his hand. 

"I threw a wish in the well,  
don't ask me i'll never tell,  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way  
I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way."

"Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?"

Kurt watched as his husband starting getting into it, even though he hated the song, he knew it and he danced around as he sang it.

"Hey, i just met you  
And this is crazy!  
But here's my number,  
so call me maybe."

He looked right at Kurt on the chorus and winked his eye, and Kurt snorted as he put his lips over his wine glass. Everyone else was singing along from the crowd and Kurt whooped along when they all did. Laughing as Blaine was spinning and dancing around while singing with all he had.

After the last note of the song faded, everyone cheered and applauded. Kurt swore he himself made the loudest cat call ever, causing Blaine to look at him with an exasperated but happy look. He smiled as Blaine made his way back through the crowd and to their table, receiving praise and lot of pats on the back from others.

"I can't believe you made me do that." he said as he sat and drained his glass of wine, and Kurt just laughed. 

Until he realized that his own name was called next, and he looked back to see a very smug looking Blaine smirking against his glass.

After several rounds of forcing each other to sing cheesy, out dated pop songs and awful show tunes, they were at the table talking about music and dreams in general. How they had both had big dreams to be in theater and on television. 

They had both aspired to be musicians and/or actors, performing for an audience. But dreams and situations change, as do the lives you want to lead. They were both happy in the professions they had chosen and were content to perform in bars like this for the applause and praise.

After ordering another glass of wine each they became giggly, and they had pulled their chairs closer so they could whisper together while people were still on stage performing. And through all of the talking and giggling and drinking, Blaine's hand remained on the top of Kurt's thigh. 

Kurt was trying to ignore it but after about an hour, closer to the time for getting another drink, Blaine's hand slipped higher and almost brushed against the fly of Kurt's jeans. Kurt paused in his conversation to look over at Blaine, who was inncoently looking away. 

Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's on his thigh and his husband made eye contact, both of their gazes blew out. Darkening with lust and longing and Kurt lifted Blaine's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly, dragging his bottom lip across the soft skin. Blaine's eyes watched his lips and then Kurt smiled at him.

"Wanna go home?" he asked gently and Blaine literally dragged him out of his chair, leaving their not quite empty glasses on the table and almost forcing him into the back of a cab outside. 

Kurt would have laughed, if Blaine hadn't been wrapped around him in the back of the taxi, tongue pushing insistently through his lips and fingers digging into the muscles of his back to drag him closer. Kurt spared a thought for the cab driver, but it soon vanished underneath all the want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times going a little wrong for Kurt XD

Once out of the cab and in their apartment building, it turned into a race to see who could get their keys out of their pocket while running up the stairs first, without detaching their lips. A very hard task to accomplish. 

Blaine's mouth tore away from his, as he managed to grab his keys from his pocket, and place it in the lock. It was hard to concetrate with a leech of a husband attached to your neck but somehow Kurt managed.

It was a blur, getting inside and no sooner had the sound of the door closing reached Kurt's ears, Blaine had him pushed onto the couch, grinding against him. 

Kurt chuckled as he wrapped one hand in Blaine's hair, to bring his head up from his neck for another kiss. Blaine's knee pushed gently in between Kurt's thighs, Kurt opening them willingly for the needed friction, and everything got so much better after that.

The pleasure spiked and the lust pooled in Kurt's stomach as his gorgeous husband leaned over him. He could feel Blaine's erection digging into his hip, and he moaned as their tongues battled inside his mouth again. He was feeling so much all at once, it made him a little lightheaded. 

That feeling slowly went away, and Kurt moaned again as he gripped Blaine's hair, his husband trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen, moving his shirt and vest out of the way, scrunching his clothes, but he didn't care. As Blaine's mouth reached his hip though, something strange happened. Kurt's stomach gave a lurch and he placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders to stop him.

Blaine stared up at him in confusion for a second, before Kurt jolted up from the couch, and ran to the bathroom.

He only just made it to the toilet bowl before he vomited, making sure none of it went anywhere else but inside the toilet. It jolted out of his stomach and burned his throat like acid. He coughed a little and then he felt warm hands rest on his shoulders.

"Aww baby." Blaine said from behind him, handing him some tissue and a glass of water so that he could clean the acidic vomit from his mouth.

"Wow, i don't know where that came from." Kurt said, voice a little rough.

"Too much to drink?" Blaine offered and Kurt shook his head.

"I had the same as you."

"Something you ate?"

"Nothing that i haven't eaten before." he explained as he got up to wash his face in the sink. 

Blaine looked over him a little worriedly for a moment, and then his arms encircled Kurt's waist from behind. 

"Are you getting sick?"

"Don't." Kurt said as he grabbed his toothbrush and glared at him pointedly in the mirror. 

"Kurt, you can't help getting ill, you're not superman," Blaine said and then under his breath, "or wonder woman."

Kurt hit him with his toothbrush. Blaine laughed.

"Sorry."

"I can't get ill Blaine, i don't get ill."

"As i said, everyone gets ill, maybe you have a bug?"

Kurt only shrugged. 

"I'll go make you some warm tea," Blaine said gently, giving him a smile and Kurt smiled back, "might settle your stomach."

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled to him a little embarrassed before starting to brush his teeth, and Blaine leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before leaving the bathroom.

After rejoining Blaine, who handed him his favourite mug with a smile, he settled into the back of the couch with a sigh.

"This date night has not gone as i had planned." he said quietly and Blaine hummed at him.

"Hey, it was a great night out, i had fun." Blaine told him and he gave him a look.

"I meant this part, not exactly sexy."

"Kurt, baby," Blaine started as he rested one hand over Kurt's arm, rubbing at the skin with his thumb, "no matter what you do, no matter what happens, or whatever goes wrong...you will always be the sexiest man alive in my eyes. I love you."

Kurt chuckled a little at Blaine's words, and moved his arm to grab Blaine's hand within his.

"Thanks honey. I love you too."

"Don't worry about sex Kurt, we can do that any day. We're married remember?" Blaine said with a small laugh of his own, "besides, it isn't about sex. Our date nights are supposed to keep the romance alive."

"I love you so much Blaine." Kurt said after Blaine's explanation and he smiled.

"Well good, because i love you so much too."

Kurt looked down at his mug of tea. He grinned to himself and he could feel his cheeks heating up. He looked back over at Blaine, who was still looking at him with unending patience and love and worry. God he loved his husband.

He was his rock, his best friend, his lover, his everything.

Kurt took the mug of tea from Blaine's hand, where it rested on his knee, and Blaine only watched him curiously as he placed them both down on the coffee table. Kurt slid as close to Blaine on the couch as he could, while Blaine was still watching him patiently, curiously and with slight amusement in his eyes.

Kurt placed one hand on Blaine's thigh, and squeezed the muscle there lightly as he stared into Blaine's eyes and bit his lip. Blaine ran a hand over Kurt's cheek and Kurt leaned into the touch. Their eyes met again when electric blue opened, before they both lost a bit of colour as they darkened with want. 

Bline took that as a sign and lunged for Kurt. Connecting their mouths together as his hands framed Kurt's face. One of Kurt's hands fisted in the curls on top of Blaine's head and the other arm wrapped around Blaine's neck tugging him as close as possible.

Blaine's hands ran from his cheeks, down to his shoulders and then Kurt felt himself being tipped backwards. As his back landed on the couch, Blaine fell into him and the kisses turned deeper.

Blaine pulled away though, and Kurt gave him a grunt of frustration but he only smiled down at him.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" He asked as a little bit of worry came back into his eyes and Kurt nodded quickly.

"I'm sure, I am so sure, honey please."

"Ok, ok."

Blaine crashed their lips back together, pushing his tongue through as Kurt gasped. Mouths meshed together, Kurt sucked Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth earning a groan from him and a buck of his hips. Tongues battled in each other's mouths, but Kurt gave up the fight to Blaine, letting himself be taken.

Kurt inhaled a deep breath as Blaine left his mouth to trail kisses down his neck. 

"Oh god i love you." he gasped out as Blaine suckled and nipped at the skin of his throat.

"Lub oo doo." Blaine mumbled against his skin, and Kurt moaned as the vibrations from his voice ran through his spine.

His hands grabbed at Blaine's shirt, one hand scrunching it up by the small of his back and the other trailing up to grab his hair. He pulled Blaine in closer, feeling their erections rubbing together through their clothes. He bucked his hips up against Blaine gently and hummed in his ear.

Blaine let go and went to get up, but Kurt grabbed him and pulled him back down. Blaine laughed a little breathily.

"Baby, i need to go and get-"

"No, no, i need you like this, just like this please." Kurt moaned at him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back and Blaine made a confused face but then as Kurt's erection rubbed against his hip he nodded.

"Ok, i got you baby, i got you."

Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's chest, feeling the heat through his clothes and ran it down to where his shirt had rucked up. He pushed the shirt and vest up a little more, moving warm fingers over the quivering muscles on Kurt's abdomen before placing his palm over the front of his jeans. 

Kurt bucked into the touch and Blaine moved back to kiss him before trailing kisses down his neck, fingers now undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Kurt lifted his hips when he felt Blaine's hands tugging at his jeans and with a swift movement, he had pulled them down to mid thigh, letting Kurt's flushed red erection pop free of its confines.

Kurt hissed as his hot flushed skin met the cooler air in the apartment and soon he monaed as the wet heat of Blaine's mouth engulfed it. One of his hands quickly grabbed at Blaine's hair, just holding, not pushing as his husband started sucking.

"Oh Blaine please..."

"Mmm." Blaine hummed around him and Kurt pushed his hips up, following the heat back into Blaine's throat.

Blaine had control over his gag reflex by now, so when Kurt's hips pushed more of him into Blaine's mouth, he didn't choke. He let the head of Kurt's cock push into the opening of his throat, and flexing his muscles around it made Kurt arch up.

"Oh god...baby, I'm so close already." Kurt moaned out and Blaine only made a half grin around him before sinking down a little more.

He started bobbing his head faster, picking up his rhythm and sucking harder. Once or twice he pulled off to give Kurt a smirk as he ran his tongue up the entire length of it before sinking down again. Both of Kurt's hand twisted in his hair and he was writhing around underneath him. 

"Blaine, I'm gonna cum." He said quietly, breathing faster and arms shaking as he held on to Blaine's hair.

One more hum from Blaine around him, and he lost the hold on the last string of his orgasm and it rushed through him. He yelled Blaine's name with a groan, and he felt Blaine swallowing around him. As some aftershocks ran through him he grabbed Blaine to pull him back up and crashed their mouths together.

He chased the taste of himself in Blaine's mouth, the salty bitter flavour mixing with the tea Blaine had earlier, and he moaned. Blaine pulled away and crawled up to straddle Kurt's chest, undoing the button and zipper on his suit pants and staring down at him.

Kurt's eyes met his own as he asked a silent question and with a nod Kurt's mouth fell open as Blaine pulled his own erection free. Kurt could see the straining muscles of Blaine's abdomen as he tried to keep control of himself but he only licked his lips and allowed Blaine to push inside his mouth.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's cock rested heavy on his tongue, causing the vibrations from the sound to travel into Blaine, and he moaned in response. His erection throbbed once or twice and Blaine began thrsuting shallowly into Kurt's mouth.

He was always gentle but both of them knew that Kurt didn't have a gag reflex himself. Kurt pulled at Blaine's hips driving him deeper.

"God, your mouth...it's so good." Blaine gasped out as he felt the head push into Kurt's throat, with no resistance.

Kurt encouraged him by moving his hips and Blaine then began to thrust a little harder. He placed one hand in Kurt's hair for something to grasp onto as his movements sped up. 

"Not gonna last..." he gasped out and as Kurt moaned around him, he closed his eyes and let his orgasm wash over him.

He cried out into the room, a mix of Kurt's name and an obscene groan and stilled his hips as he felt Kurt swallow around him. Spurt after spurt going down his throat. Blaine sighed a little as he pulled away, Kurt chasing him a little, licking the remains off of him with his tongue. 

Blaine moved back a little so that he wasn't straddling Kurt's chest, more his stomach now and bent to kiss him. Their tastes mixed together, and to anyone else it would probably be gross but for them it was proof of their love and want for each other.

Kurt sighed and sunk back into the couch with a happy smile on his face and Blaine pulled both of their clothes back up their hips before he lay in the small space between his husband and the couch. He placed his arm over Kurt's chest, both of their shirts still ruffled up so that the skin of their hips rubbed together, and smiled at him.

Kurt turned to give him his own sleepy smile and Blaine placed a kiss on his nose before burying his face into the space where his neck met his shoulder. They lay there for a few moments and basked in their afterglow together. Looks like the date night was successful after all.

Blaine looked up from his position as Kurt's eyes closed.

"So i take it you're feeling better?" He asked and Kurt hummed in agreement.

"My stomach still feels a little uneasy." He replied and Blaine laughed.

"Maybe i shouldn't have unloaded all of that into it then?"

Kurt hit his arm weakly.

"Shut up."

Blaine laughed again before giving Kurt a small kiss on the cheek and Kurt smiled with his eyes still shut. 

"Baby," Blaine whispered and Kurt made a nosie of acknowledgement, "are we sleeping here?"

"As much as i hate to admit to any age related quibbles," Kurt moaned out, "it would do no good for either of our backs."

"So are we moving? coz i can't carry you." Blaine told him, sitting up.

"You saying I'm fat." Kurt opened one eye to glare at him playfully.

"No. But you are bigger than me."

"Don't you know it." Kurt smirked and Blaine bent over to nip his chin.

"Oh hush yourself," he said with a short laugh, " come on, get up. Let's go snuggle in bed."

"If i must." Kurt said as he pushed himself up, sleepily, disguising a yawn with the back of his hand.

"You must."

Blaine took his hand and dragged him off of the couch. They made it back to the bathroom to wash their faces and clean their teeth before sluggishly crawling into their bed.

"Oh." Kurt moaned and Blaine turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I have to clean that couch tomorrow." he mumbled and Blaine chuckled.

"Oh go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine woke to the sound of retching, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned to see the clock reading 4:56am, and he sighed as he got up and walked to the bathroom. As he pushed the door open he saw Kurt, sitting on the floor in front of the toilet bowl, his head resting on one hand, propping himself up as he retched. He was shirtless and Blaine could see the tension in his back muscles each time he vomited.

He approached slowly and rested a warm hand on his husband's back, which was slightly cooler and Blaine could tell he had been here for a while.

"You okay baby?" he asked quietly and Kurt moaned as he spat into the water below.

"Yeah, just stomach again." he answered in a rough voice, sore from throwing up.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor today?"

"Honey, i have to go to work." Kurt told him as he reached out to grab some tissue, wiping his mouth and then flushing the tilet before standing, but Blaine crossed his arms and frowned behind him.

"Kurt, come on, please don't force yourself to go to work like this. What if it get's worse?"

"Then i will go to the doctor, if it gets worse, i promise." Kurt looked at him in the mirror as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush, but Blaine shook his head.

"You really don't help yourself." he said and then he looked away, a little cross and Kurt turned with his toothbrush in his mouth and grabbed his arm with one hand.

"Listen to me," he mumbled around the brush in his mouth before removing it and giving Blaine a smile, "I feel okay, it's just my stomach. Once i throw up i feel fine."

"But you're not fine." Blaaine reminded him.

"Blaine, i promise i will be okay, I'm a strong guy, and like i said, if it gets worse i will go to the doctor. But i do have an appointment with Robin at lunch time today." Kurt explained as he turned back to the sink and Blaine frowned with confusion.

"You didn't tell me that." he said and watched as Kurt winced a little in the mirror before giving him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry i forgot."

Blaine sighed and shook his head with a slight smile. He walked up behind Kurt, who was still brushing his teeth and wrappped his arms around Kurt's cooler torso, holding him close and pressing his cheek against Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Do you need me there with you?" he asked gently and Kurt shrugged.

"Only if you want to honey, you have school."

"I can ask one of the T.As to take over this afternoon?"

"Only if you want to." Kurt said as he rinsed out his mouth and then turned around to wrap his own arms over Blaine's shoulders, "if you think you can get away, i would love to have you there with me."

"Ok."

Their foreheads brushed together and they stayed that way for a few minutes, breathing together and running warm hands over each other's backs. Kurt tilted his head slightly and kissed Blaine's nose, and Blaine opened his eyes to see a smirk directed at him.

"Wanna take a shower?" Kurt asked a little deviously and Blaine smiled at him.

"With you. Why wouldn't i?" 

They both laughed as Kurt reached into the shower space to turn on the water, Blaine already attached to his neck like a leech.

****

Kurt was chuckling lightly as he dried himself, with Blaine glaring playfully at him with his own towel wrapped around his waist. it didn't start off as a romantic shower, it was more loving and caring. They washed each other, only exchanging small kisses and touches as they vboth turned and switched places. They had washed each other's backs and hair. 

Blaine had pressed himself up against Kurt's back though, mid wash, as Kurt felt Blaine's half hard erection digging into the baack of his thigh. He had turned with a smirk but Blaine captured his mouth and pushed him up against the wall of the shower, devouring his mouth.

Tongues had slid together and Kurt moaned as Blaine's still soapy hands ran down the entire length of his body. As fingers wrapped around his own erection, he sighed out as his head rested back against the tiles behind him, Blaine licking a trail down the watery skin of his neck.

Blaine had been overly confident in what they were trying to accomplish and had tried to wrap Kurt's legs around him, rutting their bodies together. Blaine slipped though a few times, and then Kurt did, and while Kurt was trying to keep his laughter to himself, he could feel it bubbling up.

It burst out of him as Blaine's foot slipped once again and his forehead smacked the wall, not too hard, but it made a smacking sound that made Kurt lose it. He laughed, and the more Blaine grumbled and glowered at him, the more laughter it brought out.

So after they had turned the water off he was still chuckling lightly to himself.

Blaine huffed as he started to brush his own teeth, and Kurt smacked his towel covered behind.

"Oh come on," he said, with a small smile, amused because Blaine hadn't actually said a word to him yet, "it was funny. I couldn't help it. You know we don't have shower sex for a reason."

Blaine grumbled something under his breath with his tooothbrush scrubbing vigorously inside his mouth. Kurt snorted again and as Blaine glared at him through the mirror he clamped his lips closed.

Blaine sighed.

"We need a non slip mat in there."

"We will get one," Kurt nodded, "come on grumpy, let's go have breakfast."

Kurt smacked his ass again before he left, throwing Blaine's still pouting face a wink.

As Kurt started the coffee machine, he walked back inside the bedroom to see Blaine was half dressed already. He had on his suit pants, which were a very dark blue, and fit him perfectly, they highlighted his slim waist and muscular thighs so nicely that Kurt had drooled a little the first time he had seen them tailored on.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was in the middle of choosing one, he had already picked out a red tie, which was dangling from one shoulder. Kurt smirked secretly. Blaine was gorgeous, he was only an inch shorter than Kurt, but he had more muscle on his compact body and Kurt could stare at him for hours. 

His skin was a lot darker than Kurt's naturally but with the Californian sun burning down on them almost all year round, he had a nice bronze glow about him too. It was such an amazing sight. 

He walked up behind him, reaching into the closet to take out his own pre-selected outfit for the day, making sure to brush his naked chest against Blaine's shoulder, giving him a smile when Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you less grumpy now?" he asked as he removed the towel he had on to put on his underwear and he could feel his husband's eyes roaming his naked form.

"Oh I'm still grumpy, just not at you. At that bastard, cock blocking shower." Blaine grumbled a little playfully and Kurt belted out a bright laugh.

Blaine's hands caught his waist as he pulled up his own slim fitted, tailored dark grey suit pants, and spun him around before he could button them up. Kurt rolled his eyes at him as he watched Blaine smirk.

"What do you want? I am trying to get ready for work." Kurt purred out slightly and Blaine grinned.

"Maybe we should both take the day off and stay in bed." he said as he leaned forward to place his lips against Kurt's collarbone. 

He couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips, the feeing of his husband's warm skin pressed against his, and the hands running along his ass, while lips moved across his chest. it was intoxicating but they really didn't have the time.

He pushed against Blaine's chest lighlty until his lips came away from his skin. 

"You know i would love to ravish you in bed all day long," Kurt whispered as he nuzzled Blaine's cheek with his nose, feeling the hands on his ass tighten their hold, "but-"

"No, no buts." Blaine said desperately pulling Kurt's hips closer to his own with his hands.

"No butts? I thought you liked my butt?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh i love your butt," Blaine growled a little, "and it should be on the bed right now."

Blaine tried to push him backwards against the end of their bed and Kurt flailed a little as the only thing he could grab to stop his fall was Blaine, and he laughed.

"Honey, we have important things to do today." Kurt said almost sternly but failed at it because Blaine's lips were on his throat.

"No we don't." Blaine mumbled into the skin and Kurt literally had to force Blaine off of him and move away.

"Yes we do," he grinned at the pout on Blaine's face and pulled his shirt on, "save it for later, you animal. i'm not a piece of meat."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's crotch with a salacious look and Kurt reached over to try and smack his arm, but he dodged.

"Seriously though, come on. Or we'll both be late."

"As long as i get my piece of meat later." Blaine sid slowly, in a gruff voice and Kurt turned to smirk at him.

"Not if i get mine first."

Breakfast together was nice. Usually their days never started together, Kurt had to be up about an hour before Blaine on a good day, but with them already being awake together this morning, it had been nice to spend time together.

They had flipped pancakes together and made each other's coffee, exactly how they like it. Blaine has a lot of cinnamon in his and no milk, where as Kurt likes non-fat cream in his and no sugar. They sat and spoke about what they had going on today, Blaine was taking the kids out for an outdoor learning experience, and Kurt thought that was a great idea. Kids shouldn't be stuck inside all the time.

Kurt had a lot to do at work today, he had meetings about photoshoots, he had some fashion crisis to repair, Blaine loved to listen to how much passion Kurt had about his job. And vice versa. 

Once everything was washed up and they both had their shoes and jackets on, they walked out of their building together. it was a nice change, getting to hold hands and walk a while with your husband. It hadn't happened for a while. Usually only on date nights.

At the end of their street though they had to split up, and Blaine leaned in to connect their lips in a searing kiss, chaste but hot, before they both smiled lovingly and parted ways. A little ways down the street they both turned back and blew a kiss at the other and waved.

****

Kurt's boss commented that Kurt looked a little pale this morning and asked if he was okay. Kurt had nodded and said he was fine and the discussion was dropped before a load of work was placed in front of him, things to fix and people to talk to.

For three hours Kurt had been non-stop, but he loved it. He loved fashion things, and he felt empowered and important when others came to him for help or for advice on a project, especially when it was his boss. it gave him a sense of purpose and made him feel wanted. 

The meeting about a photoshoot on Monday was delayed by half hour, so Kurt found himself running a little late, when he asked his boss to take his lunch break elsewhere because he had an appointment. His boss is the most understanding man in the world, and he actually likes Kurt so he gave him permission to be back a little later.

He texted Blaine as soon as he left his building.

'Just left, meeting ran late, but I'm heading to get lunch and then going to Robin.'

'Don't worry about lunch Kurt, i picked up something for both of us, plus coffee. I got the assistant from 3rd grade class to cover this afternoon, so i'll meet you outside Robin's practice.' came the reply a minute later and he smiled.

'You are incredible, and i love you.'

'Love you too, see you soon.'

He spotted his husband as soon as he turned the corner to where Robin's office was, and Blaine waved a hand in the air as he stood holding a big bag filled with lunch and two coffees in a holder. Kurt ran the last couple of metres and kissed his husband in greeting before wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, accepting his coffee and walking them both inside.

The receptionist waved them through before grabbing her bag and heading out the door for her own lunch break, and as they entered Robin's room, she smiled at them both widely.

"Hey guys, i feel like i haven't seen you for ages." She said as she hugged them both, before they all settled on the big red couch. 

"Us too, and i'm sorry for meeeting under these circumstances too."

"Oh it's no problem, Kurt," she waved off his concern before retrieving her lunch and her notebook, "i always will be a listening ear for you."

"Thanks."

"So," she said putting on her professional face and Blaine held Kurt's hand as she looked through her notes from 2 years before, "we found out last time that these episodes, the nightmares, come from forms of stress."

Kurt nodded.

"So has anything changed recently?" She asked and they exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

"No, i don't think so. It's been good at work and at home. I don't really feel that stressed." Kurt told her, and she nodded as she wrote it down.

"But over the last couple of days he has been ill." Blaine interrupted and Kurt couldn't disagree with that fact.

She raised her gaze to them both.

"You're sick?" 

"No, i actually feel normal, but last night, after our date, i threw up," he explained and she began writing again, "and then this morning about 4:30 i woke up and had to run to the bathroom to be sick again."

"And nothing else since then?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not really."

"Have you seen a doctor?" 

"No, not yet."

"Are you going to?"

"If it gets worse." Kurt nodded.

She hummed as she wrote things down, and then looked back through notes from previous years for a moment before smiling up at him.

"If it's a stomach bug or a virus, it could put stress on you, that might be the reason."

"You think?" Kurt asked nervously and she nodded.

"Maybe. But you would need to go to the doctor so they can check you out."

"Yeah. I'll do that." Kurt nodded before taking a sip of his coffee, still holding Blaine's hand in his.

"Anything else i should know?" she asked and Kurt raised an eyebrow at her but then shook his head and she nodded, "so my advice right now, is to keep on with what worked before, you know the breathing exercises, the calming thoughts. But go to the doctor as well for a check up."

"Do you think there could be something wrong?"

"No, i don't think so. If you say you feel fine, i doubt it's anything too serious, but just make sure."

Kurt nodded at that, breathing out in relief.

"So you two brought your own lunches i see, mind if we eat now, i am starving."

They all laughed and then spoke about life. Random things that friends would catch each other up on. Kurt felt bad that they didn't call or text to ask her what was going on in her life. But everyone it seems, was busy nowadays. She had recently been on a trip and had gotten a new boyfriend, so they spoke about that too.

It was informal and comfortable and it felt really nice.

After they had finished their lunch, Blaine got up to use the bathroom in her office and she turned to Kurt with a more serious look.

"Kurt, do you think you could be pregnant?" she asked as gently as she could and Kurt was about to tell her how impossible that was, but paused.

Could he be?

It had happened before, so it could happen again. The doctors from before had only said it might not happen. But it terrified him. The very thought.

He was 15 years old when he found out for the very first time, that he was pregnant. He was sure the doctors had been joking around because he was a gay teen with a high voice. it had just seemed too farfetched to be real. 

But it had been real. He had been pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little flashback in this chapter....

Kurt had been in a state of shock since he left the doctor's office, following behind his step mother solemnly, stuck inside his own head. Somehow he managed to get himself buckled up in the car and they were headed back home. 

She pulled him gently out of the car some time later and led him inside and to the couch, where she made him sit, wrapping him in a cover before going to the kitchen to make him a hot drink. And maybe to call and tell his dad.

All Kurt had thought since they got home though, was how on earth he would explain it to his dad. Would he see that sad, betrayed look on his face when Kurt told him that Blaine was the father. 

Would he see the disappointment, the anguish the heart break in his father's eyes. He had broken his dad's trust of him, and first and foremost Kurt felt overwhelming guilt. 

Burt was going to be so upset.

And Blaine...

Kurt had no idea how Blaine would react to be honest. He was Kurt's best friend sure, and they had made a mistake together, but he had no clue how Blaine would react to this news.

Oh god...

He made himself feel so sick when he thought about it. He and his best friend had sex, drunk, and now they were having a baby. Blaine wasn't even his boyfriend...and now life had become more complicated than ever.

As he was thinking, going over his thoughts one by one, he felt Carole's presence at his side and felt the warm mug pushed into his hand. It was so comforting and Kurt thought, so undeserving, that he cried. He broke down in anguished sobs.

Everything came out, but it did nothig for his internalized feelings. He was sad, angry, hurt, guilty, afraid...it was the fear of not knowing what was to come that crept through him and kept the tears flowing until he exhausted himself.

Carole's arms had been wrapped around him and when he started to fall asleep she lowered him to the couch, making sure the cover completely wrapped him and headed to the kitchen. He could faintly hear her moving around, probably getting dinner ready. 

And he dreaded that.

That meant his father would be home soon. 

He didn't want to see his father so disappointed, so hurt. He had been so trustful of Kurt and Blaine both when he agreed to let him go for the night, and Kurt had broken that. 

His thoughts swirled until he could feel the edges of the blackness of sleep creeping in, and it all seemed so distant as he fell into a restless sleep.

He was woken some time later by a hand running through his hair, and his father's scent around him. Motor oil mixed in with a slight hint of cologne, and Kurt was afraid to open his eyes. 

He knew he had done wrong. He knew he would see the sadness and the disappointment.

"Kurt?" his father's gruff, sad sounding voice broke through his thoughts and forced him to look up at his father, where his worst fears were present.

Burt's eyes were red, from crying, and he looked so downtrodeen and sad. Kurt did that.

He burst into sobs again as he clung to his father's shirt, his dad's arms wrapping around him, holding him together. 

"I'm sorry, dad, I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over again, in between sobs and gasps for breath, muffling his words into Burt's shirt as his father only held him tighter.

Carole and Finn were standing on the other side of the living room, watching sadly. Giving the father and son space for now. Kurt caught their gazes a few times and even though Carole tried to give him a comforting smile he couldn't take it in himself.

He didn't deserve comfort. His father did.

"It's ok, buddy, I'm here, i ain't going nowhere." Burt said and Kurt was too distraught to correct his bad grammar, just nodded against his plaid shirt, "we'll get through this, you hear me kid, we'll do this together."

"i'm so sorry..."

"Me too, buddy, me too."

Carole and Finn joined in the family huddle after that, and Kurt buried his face into his step brother's shirt for a moment, feeling Carole kissing his hair. Everyone held on tight for as long as they could, and after a little while Kurt's sniffles died down and he had no more tears to cry. 

They separated and Carole grabbed Finn to help her in the kitchen while Burt and Kurt spoke.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this?" Kurt spoke honestly and wiped at his sore, tired eyes as his father's hand came to rest over his shoulders.

"It'll be ok, if we stick together as a family."

"Blaine's the father." Kurt decided to bite the bullet but refusing to look into his dad's eyes.

"I figured."

"I am so sorry, dad." 

"I know." Burt added a little sadly but gave Kurt a small smile as he lifted his gaze, "I mean i'm hella disappointed in you Kurt, and Blaine too...i trusted you, and you broke it."

Kurt nodded.

"But in saying that, i love you. That's not going to change, no matter how much crap you put me through, alright?" He added and Kurt gave him a little smile, even though it didn't reach his eyes.

"I need to tell Blaine."

Burt sighed.

"Yeah you do."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt shook his head as the memory from before faded and he looked at Robin. 

"I don't know." he said with a honest shrug and she gave him a kind smile.

"You need to go to the doctor Kurt." She pushed gently, in her professional voice and he nodded.

When Blaine walked back into the room they exchanged a look. Kurt shook his head to tell her silently not to say anything and she nodded at him. Kurt would talk it out with Blaine himself.

Blaine though, could sense the tense atmosphere of the room, and paused.

"Everything ok?"

Kurt stood up and gave him a quick smile.

"Yeah everything's great," he said as he grabbed Blaine's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze as Blaine continued to look between them, "i think we can go now?"

He spoke the question at Robin and she nodded with a grin.

"Yep, that's it for the day," she said, "i have other patients in about 15 minutes, but remember Kurt, to call me to set up another meeting when you need to."

"I will."

"And do what i suggested." She said and Blaine looked at her confused for a moment, but Kurt nodded at her and they all hugged goodbye.

Once outside, Kurt let out a breath, knowing that this talk couldn't wait. He grabbed Blaine's hand to stop his husband as he began walking and Blaine looked back with a frown but waited patiently as Kurt picked his phone out of his pocket.

He quickly dialled his boss' number.

"Kurt."

"Hey, i know this may be coming out of the blue, but do you think i could have the afternoon off?" Kurt asked quickly ignoring the look Blaine was giving him, "i don't feel that great right now."

"Well you didn't look great this morning," his boss said and Kurt waited, "...ok, you can have the afternoon off, but i will see you Monday right?"

"Bright and early." Kurt said with a smile and his boss chuckled.

"Take it easy Hummel."

After putting his phone back in his pocket he turned to regard his husband, noting the frown and smiling at him.

"Do you have to go back this afternoon?" he asked and Blaine opened his mouth and closed it a few times, obviously trying to decide whether to ask Kurt what the phonecall was about or answer his question.

He decided on the latter.

"No, she's covering the rest of the afternoon." Blaine said slowly.

"Good, coz we need to talk. Come home with me?" Kurt bit his lip and Blaine looked all around his face for any signs that something was wrong but finding none he sighed.

"Of course."

Kurt knew that he was nervous but Blaine would never refuse him a conversation, Kurt never really said those words unless it was important.

Kurt couldn't blame him for being nervous, pottering around in the kitchen to distract himself slightly. Kurt waited patiently on the couch, and let Blaine collect his thoughts and give himself courage. He knew how Blaine worked, when he was nervous about something he had to take time to psyche himself up for it. So that's what he was doing while making coffee, well chocolate for Kurt, in the kitchen.

He reappeared with a smile and placed the drinks down on the coffee table as he sat next to Kurt, but not close, Kurt could tell he was guarding himself. He almost smiled but thought against it. He cleared his throat as Blaine fidgeted with his hands.

"Don't be nervous, it's nothing bad." Kurt started and Blaine shrugged and said nothing, "honey i promise it's not some terrible news or anything. At least i hope not."

"That doesn't help."

"i know, sorry," Kurt added with a smile and took one of Blaine's hands, delighted when Blaine didn't pull away from his touch, "i need you to listen to me first. Ok? And after that, you have to take some time to think."

"Kurt-"

"Blaine. Please?" Kurt interrupted his interrupting and Blaine placed a finger over his lips and nodded, mouthing an apology, "Ok, so...Robin said something to me when you were in the toilet, and it has me thinking."

Blaine only tilted his head and said nothing.

"She made a point about it, and i really didn't know how to answer her. And i knew i had to talk to you about it."

Kurt left it too long between pauses that Blaine had to ask.

"What did she tell you?"

Kurt took a deep breath, clsoing his eyes and steeling himself a little. Pushing down the fear that was trying to creep in from before.

"She asked me...if i could be pregnant." he said with his eyes still closed and when he didn't hear anything from Blaine, he opened them slowly.

Blaine's eyes had widened and he seemed to be blinking at a rapid pace. But his lips remained firmly closed. Kurt was a little worried but so far, this was going better than it had in his mind.

"Blaine?"

His name seemed to snap his husband back from wherever his mind went and he shook his head slightly before turning his eyes up to Kurt's.

"Erm...so, are you?" He asked, stammering his words and Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know, i still have to go to the doctor. I just wanted to know how you feel about it. If it's true i mean?" Kurt explained and then sat back to let Blaine think.

Blaine ran one hand through his hair and then ran his palm over his face, resting at his chin, covering his mouth and he leaned back on the couch. His eyes focused on the coffee table at first and then switched back to watch Kurt. His eyes skimmed Kurts face and then rested their gaze over Kurt's stomach area.

Kurt didn't know what was happening, Blaine's eyes weren't betraying his emotional state like they always did, and he had trouble picking out one emotion. He began to feel frightened. What if this was a bad idea, just like last time.

He could feel his breath stutter as tears built up in his eyes, and his sharp intake of breath made Blaine's gaze snap back up to his face, worry present in the golden honey depths.

"Hey," he said as he quickly took his hand away from his face, "what's wrong?"

"Look, i know it wasn't planned or anything, but would it really be a terrible idea?" Kurt asked, feeling suddenly vulnerable and open, but Blaine only looked confused.

"Kurt, i didn't say anything."

"Exactly and that's what's scaring me." he said as he crossed his arms, a silent form of protecting himself and Blaine's eyes softened.

"Kurt, i was processing my thoughts," he said and Kurt shook his head and looked away from him, "what makes you think i would say it's a terrible idea?"

"You don't exactly have the best track record of repsonses when i tell you I'm pregnant." Kurt said and Baine's face fell.

"I apologized for that, years ago," he said sadly, "i was just a scared 15 year old kid."

"So was i!" Kurt snapped at him.

Blaine's eyes shone with awful sadness, the way he had acted with Kurt when they were teens, he had always regretted it. 

"Baby, can you look at me?" Blaine gently prodded at Kurt's arms and Kurt released his hold on himself with a sigh and turned to look at Blaine, "I am not a scared 15 year old kid, who doesn't know any better. I am a happily married, 31 year old gay man, who's husband of 4 years just told him they might be having a baby."

Kurt looked a bit confused but only watched as Blaine smiled at him.

"Tell me what part of that sentence says that i won't be happy or excited about it?"

"Are you?" Kurt asked and Blaine laughed.

"Kurt!" He almsot shouted out and grabbed him, holding him close, pressing kisses against his cheeks and forehead, "of course i'm happy about it! Oh my god! We might be having a baby, Kurt, a baby."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine back, pressing his lips against his own, not being able to deepen it because of the matching excited grins on their faces.

"Oh god this is really happening." Blaine said against his lips and Kurt pulled back to watch the colours in his eyes shining with excitement, "i've been waiting forever to have another chance to do it right."

Kurt's smile widened.

"Me too."

****

Blaine was nervous. 

Kurt was watching him fidgeting as they sat waiting for the doctor to see them. He rolled his eyes and a fond smile stretched across his face. Kurt wasn't nearly as nervous as Blaine was, but he could understand. The doctor had already taken a blood test to check and now they were waiting for the results. 

It was weird being in a state of calm this time around, the last time Kurt found out anything like this it had all exploded out of control. But now, it was a good feeling.

He took Blaine's hand in his to stop his husband from fidgeting too much and earned hismelf a smile.

"Sorry, just nervous." Blaine said and Kurt placed a kiss against his hand.

"I know."

The nurse called them inside the doctor's office with a smile after that and they both stood to follow her in. Kurt heard Blaine let out a small breath and he smiled again. He was so cute.

The doctor gave them both a smile as they entered and gestured for them to sit in the chairs.

"Hey, i hope i didn't keep you waiting long," she said gently and Kurt gave her a smile as Blaine tried not to look too nervous, "so i have the results back."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look while she paused.

"Congratulations, looks like you're having a baby." 

Kurt's face lit up in a bright smile and Blaine flung himself out of his chair, whooping loudly and pumped his fist in the air that made Kurt and the doctor laugh a little. He came back over to Kurt's side and grabbed his face to plant a hard kiss against his lips. 

Kurt still laughed as he hugged his husband, before they both turned back to the doctor.

"i take it, it's good news?" she asked amused.

"The best news." Blaine said, his smile so wide Kurt thought it might split his face.

"Ok, well i have to write out a prescription for some vitamins i want you to start taking, and we can go through diet as well if you like?" 

"I actually already know what to eat and what not to, i have a strict diet myself anyway." Kurt explained to her and she nodded.

"Good, and i will set up your appointment in a few weeks with an amazing OB/GYN who specializes in male pregnancies. Have you had a baby before?" She asked and Kurt and Blaine looked at each other a little sadly.

"Yeah we have, but a long time ago." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Twins actually. We were 15."

"I see, do twins run in either of your families?" she asked, writing things down in her file.

"Erm...no actually, neither of ours, which was why it was such a surprise."

"It happens." the doctor said with a kind smile, "ok, so you can get the copy of these notes at the front desk and the form for the vitamins. And i will pass on your file to Dr Andrews and she will be in contact with your next appointment." 

Kurt nodded and they both stood.

"Do you have any other concerns at all?"

"No, thank you doctor." Kurt said as each of them shook her hand.

"In the first stages, you should rest a lot. Just so you know."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Blaine's emotional turmoil in this one, plus more sexy times

They were both quiet all the way back to the apartment, only sharing cute smiles and exchanging warm looks. As soon as the door to the apartment was closed though, Kurt turned to find Blaine right behind him, the biggest, sexiest smile on his gorgeous face. Kurt couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"What?"

"I just...love you," Blaine said as he placed his hands over Kurt's hips, thumbs rubbing just underneath his shirt on warm skin, before moving one of his hands slightly and rubbing his thumb against the skin across Kurt's lower abdomen, "and this...it means everything. And i am going to do my hardest to be the best father ever."

"You already are a great father Blaine," Kurt told him, giggling as Blaine gave him a lovably confused look, "you have all the kids at your school look up to you, and you look out for everyone of them with care and respect and love. I have no doubts that our child will feel all that and more."

Blaine's eyes shone a little, tears building up in them as he stared at him and Kurt hummed as he rested his head on his husband's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around the cute but emotional man. He smiled as Blaine's arms clung around his waist.

"Thank you baby." was whispered against his neck and he moved to place a small kiss against Blaine's cheek.

"I have no doubts, no doubts at all." Kurt whispered against his face, "you will be the perfect father."

Blaine gave a little sob at that and brought both hands up to bury his fingers in Kurt's hair, holding him there as he turned to connect their lips. Kurt could feel the wetness of the tears against his face as they kissed and gently ran a hand over Blaine's cheek, sweeping some of the moisture away.

Blaine choked out a sound between a sob and a moan and held Kurt harder, forcing Kurt to open his lips in the kiss. Blaine's tongue made it's way around Kurt's mouth quickly, pulling a moan out of Kurt as their tongues slid together. Kurt could feel Blaine shaking a little and he tried to pull away to ask what was wrong but Blaine only held him tighter and deepened the kiss a little more. 

Teeth nipped Kurt's bottom lip and made him gasp, before Blaine's tongue slipped through and into his mouth again. Kurt hummed as he tried to slow the kiss down but Blaine shook his head slightly and pushed Kurt backwards gently, until they were both up against the door behind them.

"Bl-" Kurt tried to speak around the tongue in his mouth, "Bl- Blaine."

He managed to disconnect their mouths and smiled at Blaine, placing both hands on Blaine's face and staring at him, forcing Blaine to look into his eyes. Kurt could see regret in them and tilted his head with a frown.

"What's wrong honey? Talk to me." he asked gently and Blaine shook his head and bit his lip, "honey?"

Blaine looked away as his lip shook. Kurt turned his face back, noting the sadness in Blaine's face.

"Please, baby talk to me."

"I just- I'm so sorry."

"What?" 

"About before, i am so sorry i walked out on you. I can never forgive myself for that, putting you through that." Blaine said and Kurt frowned and his eyes softened and saddened as he watched his husband's face crumble, "you went through hell and i wasn't even there. You were my best friend and i know i was frightened and young...but there is no excuse for treating you the way i did. I loved you Kurt. I love you now, it's only gotten stronger. But i regret not being there for you before."

"Oh baby, i forgave you for that years ago. I understood."

"I know, but you were so scared, you looked so terrified when you told me and i completely destroyed you." Blaine sniffed as the tears fell down his cheeks and Kurt said no more for a second.

He tilted his head and gave Blaine a small loving smile.

"I love you Blaine, you don't have to afraid of messing up anymore. We're married. And this time is going to be different than the last." he said sternly and Blaine nodded at him, biting his lip again.

Blaine wiped the rest of the tears from his face and smiled back at Kurt, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. Kurt pouted at him and then they laughed together.

"Emotional day, you sure you want me to raise a kid?" Blaine asked with a chuckle and Kurt snorted.

"Emotion is always good," he said with a shrug, "besides, weren't we in the middle of something?"

Kurt ran his hand down to Blaine's chest and his husband huffed out a little laugh.

"I may cry again?" Blaine warned him with a smile.

"If i can ignore that, you ignore my tears later in the pregnancy."

"Deal."

****

"I love you.." Blaine moaned out as Kurt was smiling down at him, wondrously naked and grinding on top of him.

After their earlier talk, Blaine had taken his hand and led him to the bedroom before pushing him down on the edge of the bed, taking his face in his hands and kissing him slow and deep. The love in the room was palpable.

Blaine removed Kurt's clothes slowly, peeling them off of his body and kissing every inch of skin that was revealed. Worshipping his body with all the passion and love that he had. Kurt had gasped as Blaine kissed over the very bottom of his abdomen, obviously showing his love and appreciation for the life growing inside and Kurt moaned as he pushed his fingers through his husband's curly hair.

After they had both removed their clothes, they had lay together on the bed exchanging soft touches and kisses, pushing and pulling each other around on the bed gently. Kurt had ended up on his back with Blaine looking down at him, eyes sparkling with warmth, as he stretched him out for the intrusion.

Kurt had gasped into his mouth a few times, Blaine's tongue wrapping around his and the vibrations between them of their moans and groans made their skin hot.

After he was stretched enough, Kurt had pushed Blaine over onto his back before straddling him.

His hands ran the entire length of Blaine's body, doing his own worshipping as his lips made a trail down his chest, catching a nipple between his teeth as he slowly sunk down on his husband's already lubed cock.

Blaine's hands went straight for Kurt's hips, holding on as Kurt grinded himself on top. Which brought them to this moment, whispering love and endearments to the other.

Blaine bucked up against him slowly, watching as his beautiful husband threw his head back as Blaine caught that special place inside him. Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's chest, thumbs stroking over the muscles beneath as he let Blaine take over.

The thrusts were kept slow, steady. An even rhythm that made them both cry out. Kurt was still so tight inside and Blaine's breath hitched on every pull back, Kurt's body holding onto him to pull him back inside. 

The slow pace was a great way to show the care they felt for each other, but as they got lost in the passion Blaine's hips started bucking up a little harsher, and a little faster. 

"Ah!" Kurt's yell was loud and it only spurred his husband on, thrusting into the body above him, holding onto his hips to move him up and down along with him.

Blaine lifted him off and turned them over gently, resting an elbow by the side of Kurt's head, making them closer, bringing their lips together for a kiss as he pushed back inside. he felt Kurt's breathy gasp against his tongue and Kurt's thighs wrapped around his hips, pulling him tighter.

The thrusts picked up a little speed, the momentum of the movement kept pushing Kurt's body further up the bed and disconnecting their kiss a few times, so Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest to keep them both at the same level. 

"Oh god..." Kurt moaned as he tore his mouth away from Blaine's, holding onto his shoulders even tighter as he could feel the first tingles of his orgasm shoot through his abdomen, "I'm so close...so close."

"Come for me baby, do it." Blaine said as he sunk his teeth gently into the skin of Kurt's neck, pushing inside him sharper and Kurt's whole body tensed up.

"Oh Blaine!" 

Blaine felt the quiver in Kurt's legs and the shake of his body, as Kurt's orgasm erupting between them without the help of a hand, and Blaine groaned into his neck.

"oh Kurt, oh Kurt," he repeated as his husband's body beneath him slackened, but the tightness inside intensified and three sharp thrusts later, Blaine exploded in his love, "Oh god..."

He moaned as his hips continued to push, riding out his orgasm until the very last moment. his own body shook and he could feel the stickiness of sweat and cum between their bodies, but it was amazing. The warmth filled his chest as his breathing evened out and he looked up from Kurt's neck to see his husband's relaxed smiling face.

"That was...so intense." he whispered before leaning in to kiss him, Kurt hummed into his mouth, his lips pliant as Blaine pushed his tongue back inside. 

This was love. This was them. 

The kisses slowed down, until it was just a rubbing of slack lips together, but still Blaine didn't move. He didn't want to separate from Kurt. So they lay in their embrace, Blaine still inside him, even though it was soft, spent, Kurt's body trying to clench around it still. 

Kurt hummed as he lay back against the pillows, and Blaine buried his face into the side of his neck again, breathing together in comfortable silence.

Soon after, Blaine pulled his hips away from Kurt's disconnecting their bodies gently, and Kurt grumbled slightly at the movement, but stayed in place as Blaine then settled his body beside him, still close and head still resting by his neck. 

Blaine's hand moved from where it was resting against Kurt's chest, his gaze watching as he ran it down the length of Kurt's torso slowly, until it lay over Kurt's abdomen. He rubbed gentle slow circles around the middle of it. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father...again. Only this time it would be different, he would actually get to watch their child grow and learn and play. He couldn't wait.

He smiled to himself as he ran his fingers over where it would be starting to show in a few months. Kurt made a little sighing noise as he continued to rub little circles over the skin, and he looked up to see Kurt watching him. 

They shared a smile and Kurt's hand came down to rest over Blaine's, just resting on top of it as Blaine continued his gentle strokes.

"You know, you've made me the happiest man in the world." Blaine said and Kurt's chest huffed a little as his smile widened.

"You have too, you always make me happy." he replied, as Blaine head lay back down on the pillow next to him, just watching each other's faces as his hand continued.

"I'm so lucky to have you." 

No more words were exchanged as Kurt closed his eyes, the warm smile staying in place as they lay, cuddled together in the middle of the bed.

Kurt fell asleep still cuddled against Blaine, and because Blaine knew that Kurt would complain when he woke up sticky, he moved away from him and went to get a warm wash cloth from their bathroom. He rubbed his husband down, also cleaning the remnants of himself from between Kurt's legs before moving his husband's sleep pliant body underneath the covers. 

He smiled as Kurt snuggled into the warm space in the middle again, now fully covered and Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's mussed hair before putting his underwear back on and getting up. He didn't bother with putting on any pants, but he threw on a hoodie of Kurt's which was hanging over a chair and slipped it on. 

He smiled as he was surrounded by the smell of his husband. Kurt always smelled wonderful. he moved into the kitchen, keeping the door cracked open in case Kurt called for him.

Kurt needed the rest. But Blaine couldn't sleep, he was thinking too much.

He took a seat at the kitchen table, placing his elbows on the table top and resting his face in his hands, with a sigh. He couldn't help thinking about before, about what he did, about what had happened between them. About his children.

What happened to them? Were they well? Did they know who their real parents were? What did they look like?

Did they have Kurt's eyes, his skin tone, his hair, did their personalities match their fathers?

He didn't know any of that stuff. And he would never be able to fill the void inside of him, and also Kurt, that held the place for them. 

He had considered himself incredibly lucky, after what he did and said to Kurt, that he had allowed him the right to see his children before they were taken away. He had held them both. Smelled them, that sweet new born baby smell, a smell he would remember forever. They had been beautiful. 

His heart had filled with love for them at the precise moment he felt their weight in his arms. He had felt so privileged and overcome with joy, that he had burst into tears.

Tears for Kurt, tears for their babies, for the situation, but most of all for the overwhelming guilt he felt at not being there every step of the way. Kurt had been amazing, and even after everything that had happened, he still held a comforting smile for Blaine as he sobbed over their children. 

Kurt had always been his best friend, even when Blaine tried to destroy the connection between them. 

He had also been afraid to hold them too tight, in case he hurt them, They were so tiny. A boy and a girl. His children. His twins.

He let his hands fall from his face to rest on the table, a wistful and sad smile on his face as he remembered that particular moment. He had been so overwhelmed with guilt that he couldn't say anything to Kurt in that hospital room, and even after the nurse had come in to take the babies and Kurt had burst into anguished sobs, he couldn't go to him. 

And then his mother had dragged him away. 

That was the very last time he had seen Kurt. Until New York City, when he was 25.

He hummed a little.

It did no good to focus on the past, something he couldn't change. He had to focus now on his husband, his pregnant husband and their unborn child. And he would be focusing all of his attention on them, he would. But he couldn't help thinking about his other children. 

He knew that over the years Kurt had probably thought about them too, wondering the same things he did.

They had spoken about the past, their own take and their own feelings on everything that had happened. They hid nothing from each other any more. Kurt had told him how hurt he was, and how hard it was to go through alone. Blaine had told him how much he had regretted what he did, for years, even after they moved away. 

And now Kurt was expecting again. And he would make sure that Kurt had him by his side constantly. 

He got up to make himself a coffee and grabbed a slice of lemon cheesecake from their refrigerator. A trick that always cures an overactive mind. Kurt's words.

He smiled as he headed back to their bedroom, and setting his coffee and cheesecake on the small desk by the window, sitting down in the desk chair to work on some things for class next week, glancing at his sleeping husband every now and again and smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional hurt, flashback chapter

Kurt was nervous.

Wringing his hands together as he sat on the couch with Finn. Burt stood by the living room doorway, also waiting for the door. Kurt had decided to speak to Blaine today, and tell him.

He had tried to keep his situation quiet for as long as he could, but there would come a point where he wouldn't be able to hide it and Blaine needed to know. He and Blaine had spoken about their night together, about a week after, and they had moved past it. 

They had decided that their friendship was too important to let anything ruin it, especially something like that, and even though it was a great first time for both of them, they weren't going to jump into a romantic relationship. Which suited Kurt fine, until he had found out he was expecting.

But now, at 5 months along, he was beginning to grow a small bump on his lower abdomen. He had been admiring it in his bedroom mirror this morning, before he knew it was time to tell Blaine. They were both going to be parents. It was a scary thought.

But Kurt had had the time to sort out his own mind about it, he had known for about a month and a half now, so he wasn't expecting much from Blaine at this point. 

He was going to be shocked just as Kurt had been. But eventually they would move past it and make a decision about the baby. Kurt had thought about raising it. It would be hard and exhausting and being a teenage father was never in his plans, but he would do it with Blaine by his side.

But still, even though Blaine was his best friend, he didn't know what his reaction was going to be. He would hope for the best, but nobody ever prepares for this to happen.

The doorbell rang while he was thinking and he nearly jumped off of the couch, it was only Finn's hand on his arm that stopped him from falling into a heap on the floor and he sent a grateful smile to his brother. They could both hear Burt and Blaine talking at the door.

"Hey Blaine."

"Oh hey Burt, is Kurt around, he sent me a text to come over?" Kurt heard him ask a little nervously, and he could only imagine how his father was looking at him.

"Yeah, come in buddy."

"Thanks." 

Burt closed the door and their was a rustling sound as Blaine took off his jacket and then his shoes, before following Burt into the living room. 

"Do you know why Kurt wanted to talk-" he paused as he spied Kurt and Finn on the couch, "to me."

Kurt gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Hey."

"Hi Blaine," he replied and gestured for his best friend to come and sit with him before turning to his father and Finn, "could you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure buddy, take your time." Burt said as he and Finn shared a glance and then retreated into the kitchen, and Kurt smiled.

He was so lucky that his family had accepted the situation so readily, and had enough respect for Kurt to let him do this alone. He needed to do this alone.

He took a deep breath and turned back to Blaine, who was now seated on the couch, but was staring at Kurt's face a little worriedly. Probably trying to look for signs that anything was wrong.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"Erm...well-"

"Is it about our night together, coz i thought we talked about it?"

"No it isn't...well it sort of is, i guess-"

"Oh my god. Did i hurt you? I hurt you didn't i?"

"No Blaine-"

"Jeez I'm sorry Kurt, i would take it all back if i could."

"Blaine stop." Kurt said loudly while grabbing Blaine's shoulders and almost chuckling at Blaine's pouting puppy face, and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Ok, no you didn't hurt me, and i have something i want to say before you go into self deprecation mode ok?"

Blaine nodded slowly, and held his breath.

"Ok, so yes it sort of is about that night," Kurt started slowly, "but nothing bad...at least i don't think so. But anyway, i went to the doctor about a month and a half ago, because i got really ill. Which you know already."

Blaine nodded. He had been the one to push Kurt to go to the doctor and get checked out after the bout of stomach flu he had, wouldn't go away.

"So i went to the doctor, with Carole, and i had a little shocking news thrown my way," he explained while giving Blaine a tight smile, "erm...the doctor called me in after taking a blood test and he told me that i was expecting."

"Expecting?" Blaine asked a little confused and Kurt sighed.

"I'm pregnant."

Kurt forced himself to watch Blaine's face, the confusion melting away into amusement. And Kurt really didn't know how he was supposed to take that.

"Very funny Kurt." 

"No, Blaine i'm serious, i really am pregnant."

"Just stop ok." Blaine said with a little chuckle, "you got me. Funny, har har."

Kurt slumped a little, wondering how he was going to convince his best friend that it wasn't a joke. He stood to walk over to the cabinet in the corner, and Blaine watched him curiously.

"Look, this is a scan i had at my second appointment," he said as he handed Blaine the little picture, watching his face for signs of acknowledgement, "it really is true. I wouldn't make a joke about this."

"Kurt, if you were a girl and you told me that, i would be freaked out right now. But you know as well as i do, that guys can't get pregnant." Blaine said as he threw the scan picture onto the coffee table, "did you get that from some joke website?"

"Blaine, i thought that too, but the doctor explained about genes and-"

"Would you listen to yourself?" Blaine interrupted sharply, he still had a smirk but he his eyes were switching from slight amusement to anger, "you are trying to convince me about something that's impossible for what? Huh? a laugh? to freak me out?"

"Blaine it's not a joke." Kurt snapped, feeling his own anger spiking a little, "I am pregnant with your baby."

"Kurt-"

"No," Kurt interrupted him and stood up, glaring down at Blaine, "Blaine, i am not joking around with you, and i thought it impossible but the doctor told me about gene specification that happens within some thousandth generation of people, and it's actually happening Blaine. I really am. Today i'm in the middle of my 21st week, 5 months, and i needed to tell you because i don't want to do this alone."

After Kurt exploding, Blaine sat staring at him a little dumbfounded and then his face turned down in a frown and he shook his head with a small smile, which wasn't at all happy.

"I cannot believe you, Kurt," he looked back up at him with ire in his eyes, and Kurt was starting to feel upset that his best friend did not believe him, "i called you out, and you still keep going on and on. Not caring how i feel about it. I don't like this joke ok, it's gone too far."

He stood and made his way over to get his jacket and shoes. Kurt followed after him as he could feel tears stinging his eyes.

"No, Blaine don't leave, look you can talk to my dad, and Carole and Finn, they'll tell you it's all true." he tried desperately to get Blaine to stay, but his friend only shook his head as he put his jacket on.

"Don't drag your family into this lie Kurt, ok. I've got to go. When you get over, whatever anger you have for me that is making you prank me like this, then give me a call ok. But if you carry on with this Kurt, i seriously don't want to talk to you." he said as he pulled the door open, giving Kurt one more glare before walking out.

Kurt's tears came upon him then, as he backed up against the wall, put his face into his hands and sobbed. He heard his father open the kitchen door, but he didn't look up. He sank down the wall to sit on the floor in the hall and cried into his own hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the following weeks things seemed to be going great. Kurt was still working but resting more at home and having more days off, he had told his boss the reason why and he had been very understanding about it all. Kurt always liked his boss, and being the favourite out of the staff members helped. 

They had another appointment today and Kurt was sitting in the coffee shop that was on the same street as the doctor's office, having a hot chocolate, while he waited for Blaine. The last time he was pregnant, cutting out caffeine hadn't been so bad, because he was a teeenager and he didn't really need the extra energy. 

But Kurt had become a little reliant on his morning and lunchtime coffees, and now that he was cutting back on his caffeine intake, he was starting to feel his energy waning every day. 

But it didn't matter, because the baby's health was more important than Kurt's energy levels. The doctor had told him that he would be getting more tired as the pregnancy progressed anyway.

He was watching a lady across the shop with a baby in a pushchair, he had the cutest little outfit on and couldn't have been any older than 7 months. She was feeding the little one bits of her blueberry muffin and the baby was gargling and reaching up for more and she laughed at him every time. Kurt smiled at the cute noises the baby was making.

The mother looked at him with so much love on her face that Kurt felt his chest warm as he thought about his own baby. He rubbed a hand over his abdomen lightly. He wasn't showing yet but there will be a time when he would be, and he remembered the awe he felt when his stomach grew before. 

Blaine walked into the shop about 2 minutes later and Kurt turned his smiling face to his husband.

"Hey, am i late?" Blaine asked as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's cheek before taking a seat.

"No honey, i was just admiring the view." Kurt said with a warm look and Blaine looked behind him at the mother and child before smiling himself.

"Aww, cute." he said as a matching warm smile spread over his mouth, "i can't wait for that to be us."

"Me neither." 

"Do you want another chocolate?" Blaine asked as he stood to go to the counter and Kurt shook his head and watched as Blaine went over to order a coffee of his own.

Blaine was glancing over to the gurgling baby and mother as he stood at the counter, and Kurt smiled. Blaine seriously was the cutest thing ever. Kurt could not fathom how much Blaine had changed so much since they were teens, but it was a good thing.

Their friendship was stronger than ever, and it had paved the way for their relationship, which was incredible. Kurt had never felt so happy in his entire life. As Blaine made his way back to the table, he took another glance over to the baby and then smiled at Kurt, who he realized was watching him.

"What?" he asked a little embarrassed and Kurt shook his head.

"You're just cute."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt checked his watch before he stood.

"Come on, we have 5 minutes."

They only had to wait for a few minutes in the waiting room before they were called through and the doctor greeted them with a big smile. 

"Hi, you must be Kurt and Blaine right?" she asked and they both nodded and shook her hand, "so it's Kurt who's expecting right?"

"yes, that's me." he said and she gestured for him to lay on the bed/table she had set up with sheets and pillows.

"Can you hop up on there for me?" 

Kurt did as she asked and she turned to the files on her computer screen.

"So any idea how far along you could be?" 

"No idea whatsoever." They both answered together and the doctor chuckled a little.

"Ok, that's fine, so i guess we'll be scanning to find out today." she said as she started to set up the equipment nearby and then wheeled a small trolly machine over to the side of the bed, "so your file said you've been pregnant once before?"

"Yes, i was 15."

"Ok," she said without any judgement at all in her tone, "and it was twins right?"

"Yes." 

"Normal pregnancy? No problems?" she asked and Kurt nodded, "oh move up a little and unbutton your jeans please."

"No problems." Kurt answered her question as he unbuttoned and pulled the waistband of his jeans down a little.

"How many weeks were the twins born?" she asked as she measured Kurt's abdomen with her hands, and then felt around it a little.

"36 and a few days, i believe."

"Ok, that's not too bad, twins are usually born earlier than other babies." she explained and they both nodded, because they knew that, "ok, here we go. You've obviously had scans before so you know this gel will be cold."

Kurt nodded and she squirted some gel onto the bottom of his abdomen, making him jump a little and they all laughed.

"Cold? more like freezing." he said and she apologized before moving the scanner around in it a little, before turning the machine around to face them all.

"Ok, so this dark space here is where your little miracle is growing," she told them with a smile and they held hands as they both watched the screen and the doctor's face, "and here is...let me just enhance the view a little...here is your baby."

The dark space on the screen had a few white lines and smudges around it, and you could see something very tiny outlined in the corner.

"Do you see this here?" she pointed the mouse on her screen around a small section which was moving, almost like a beat, "that is the heart beating."

"Wow." Blaine whispered from next to him and Kurt turned to smile at his husband, kissing the back of his hand but Blaine's eyes stayed completely transfixed on the screen.

"Would you like to hear it?" the doctor asked them and they both turned to her with wet eyes and nodded.

She pushed a button on the side of the machine and there was a bit of white noise before they both heard a steady but fast beat pulsing through the speakers. Blaine's lips touched his forehead and Kurt turned to him. His husband's eyes were wet and his smile was almost shining it was so big. 

"Ok, so from the measurements, i would say you are around the 3 month mark, maybe a little over," she said as she took some more measurements and input the data into the computer and it brought up a more accurate amount of weeks, but she wasn't far off, "the computer agrees with me, you are exactly 14 weeks and 4 days."

"Wow." Kurt said with his own eyes wet now, as he looked at the tiny baby on the screen and Blaine kissed his head again.

"So," she said as she turned the screen off and then typed a few things into the computer, "i would like you to come back in about 2 weeks and we'll check up on you and the little one." 

"I can do that." Kurt said with a nod.

"We can both do that." Blaine said as he nodded at Kurt, when he turned to him with a smile.

"Ok great," she said as she clicked on the computer a little more, "i'm printing these pictures for you."

"Thank you."

Kurt took the pictures from her as she smiled at them. 

"That's all for now, if you have any questions i'm always available within office hours, but if you need me in a hurry," she said as she pulled out a card, "i give all my patients a personal contact. Any time you need information or think something is wrong, then call me."

Kurt accepted the card with a nod, then moved to stand up after wiping the gel from his stomach. Blaine and he shook the doctor's hand and she led them back out to the exit. 

They exchanged a smile as Kurt opened the pack of pictures, before they both gushed over them with excitement as they started the walk back home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback

Kurt thought about giving Blaine some time to come around to the situation and then he would text him to see how he was, but in the end the texts went unanswered, his phone calls ended the same way. So every night after several weeks of Blaine ignoring him, Kurt would cry himself to sleep, he would be mopey and tired and wouldn't eat. 

But he had to eat, Carole had said, it wasn't just him he needed to keep healthy. He gave her a sad smile before eating his breakfast. 

Now, Kurt was getting close to not being able to hide his stomach from everyone at school. His clothes had been arranged by him so that he was still fashionable and looked like he used to, but now they were a little baggier and slumpier to fit his form as it changed. 

He hated it, but had to do it to hide for as long as he could while at school. 

He was over 7 months now, and his face and other body parts began to show a little weight gain, and not just his stomach. Kurt had sighed as he pulled his cheeks around in the mirror at home, the babies were seriously messing about with his body. 

It wouldn't be long now until he met them. 

Yes, them. He had found out that he was carrying twins at his third appointment, apparently they didn't catch the second heartbeat before, but it was there. Kurt also knew what gender they both were. A boy and a girl. He had tried to text Blaine to tell him, but his texts were still not being replied to. 

He felt a little disheartened that Blaine thought it was all some elaborate prank. He had hoped it was just shock but after not hearing from Blaine, maybe he had decided that he didn't want to deal with babies. 

Which wasn't really like the Blaine he knew as his friend. He always stepped up to his faults and mistakes. 

He was just retrieving his books from his locker to head to Glee, which was the only highlight of his week now, his club on a Thursday afternoon, when he was slammed against the lockers. 

He felt his chest hit the lockers, and then his stomach, which had it not been so big would have probably missed, but the whole front of him carried the momentum forward and an awful pain shot through his abdomen. 

"Whoa, looks like you hurt the fairy that time." someone said behind him and the comment was followed by laughter, but Kurt could only grimace at the pain shooting through him.

"Good, maybe he'll learn his lesson and keep his fairy dust out of our faces." another voice said, and the laughter faded as the jocks moved down the hall towards the exit. 

Kurt felt dizzy, the pain pulsing through him made it difficult to move. How on earth would he get to Glee club like this? He fumbled around through his bag for his phone. He called Finn, no answer. His dad, no answer. Carole, no answer. 

He grunted as he pulled himself up a little more, but the overwhelming pain in his stomach made him bend over and hold himself. He hoped there wasn't anything wrong with the babies, but his thoughts were clouded because his vision was blacking out at the edges. 

Shit, he had to find someone before he passed out. 

He moved, gritting his teeth against the pain, and walking over towards the stairs. Glee club was meeting in the auditorium today, and it had to be downstairs. He held back a scream as he stumbled down the first few steps, catching himself on the bannister but his stomach bounced and another wave of pain had him biting his lip so hard, it started to bleed.

He had his phone again, this time calling Blaine, no answer, but unlike other times, it went to voicemail.

"Blaine...please, i need you." Kurt said through gritted teeth, crying out a little as he stumbled down another couple of steps, "i don't know what's happening, Karofsky...pushed me into the l-lockers...and i'm in a-a lot of pain...!"

As he said it he let out a scream as a stronger force of pain rushed through him along with a tightening feeling of his muscles closing around his stomach, which only made it worse. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please, Blaine....help me! Ah!"

The phone bleeped as it ended the voicemail, and Kurt slumped against the wall. He was exhausted and in pain, and nobody was around. He slid down the wall on the top of the second stairs and sat down. As his butt hit the floor, his whole body jolted again with a rush of pain and he screamed. 

Can no one hear me?

Does anyone care?

He panted as his stomach clenched around another pain, and he placed his hand underneath it. It didn't help. He tried Finn's phone again, and then Rachel's-

"Kurt, you're late for Glee, where are you?" her voice was screechy but it was the best sound Kurt had ever heard.

"Rach...el..." why couldn't he talk properly, what on earth was going on? It was so hard to concentrate now, "need..Finn....jocks-"

"Kurt? What-" he heard her vaguely call Finn in the background and that's when his entire body gave in and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt sighed as he was searching through furniture books at the kitchen table. He pushed one book aside and then opened another. Blaine was stirring a pot of pasta on the stove top, glancing over at him a few times.

He sighed again and Blaine turned to look at him.

"Do you think we should empty the office this week?" he asked Blaine, as he sat back in his chair.

"Why this week? Baby's not going to be born for another 4 months." Blaine said with a shrug and Kurt rolled his eyes.

He placed a hand over the barely there bump on his lower abdomen, it was getting bigger and his jeans had started to get a bit tight as he put on weight. He felt totally unprepared though, they hadn't done anything with the other room, it was still being used as an office, but Kurt had taken initiative and purchased some books of baby furniture and room design. 

"We can't leave it too late Blaine, when i get too big, i'm not going to be much help with it, so i wanted to get it out of the way earlier, so that we know it's done and then we can just add bits to it as we like." He expained and Blaine turned the heat off, nodding as he walked over to his husband.

"Yeah, we can do that, but does it really have to be this week?" he asked and Kurt looked at him with a disappointed frown which he laughed at, "baby, i have classes, and i can't just stay home and decorate right now."

"I know, but i also need help picking out colours and everything."

"You're a designer Kurt, you work as one, i'm sure whatever you choose will look great."

"Yes, but it's not just my baby honey." He said with a smile and Blaine melted.

"Aw, you actually want my input?" he said as he sat down next to him at the table, pulling Kurt into his chest a little, "i thought you said i have horrible taste?"

"You do. I plan to veto outrageous ideas."

Blaine laughed and planted a kiss against Kurt's cheek. He looked down at where Kurt's hand was resting over the very small bump, and he grinned. He loved seeing the change in his husband's body, and when they were laying in bed together he could barely keep his hands to himself. He was always tucking his hand around it, or stroking it. 

Kurt huffed at him sometimes, but Blaine would only smile at him.

And now wasn't any different. He placed his hand over Kurt's on his stomach and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before pulling his hand away. Blaine kissed his cheek again as he lifted the shirt Kurt was wearing and folded it over the top of the small bump, before resting his hand on the skin there.

It was an amazing feeling, becoming a father. Again.

And he would actually get to do the baby thing this time. 

Burt and Carole had been overjoyed to hear they were going to be grandparents, and Blaine smiled a little as he remembered the phone calls last week.

"Hey buddy." Burt had answered and Kurt and Blaine both smiled, the phone being on speaker.

"Hey dad, how's things?" 

"Good, things are good. What about you guys, everything ok?" 

"Yeah things are good."

"Great even." Blaine added at the end and Burt made a little surprised noise.

"Oh hey pal, didn't know you were on the line too, how's the teaching going?"

"It's amazing, the kids are fantastic in my class."

"Hey dad, there is a reason why Blaine and I called." Kurt said before his father could say anything else and there was a slight pause.

"Yeah?" he asked eventually, a little nervously and Kurt smiled.

"Are you sitting down, coz it's big news." Kurt said and Burt chuckled a little.

"I'm not that old Kurt."

"Well i hope this news doesn't make you feel any older, because..." he paused as he and Blaine leaned into the speaker and said together, "you're going to be a grandpa!"

There was a sputter of words and phrases they couldn't understand before they heard a big whoop over the line and then Burt's voice could be heard going around his garage and telling all of the workers about it too. Kurt and Blaine laughed before Burt came back to the phone.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly and Kurt could just hear the tears in his voice, "i'm really gonna be a grandpa?"

"You really are." Blaine said as he spied Kurt starting to get emotional and placed an arm around him quickly.

"Oh Kurt, oh god buddy, that's wonderful news." Burt said into the phone as he heard Kurt sniffling a little, and Kurt sputtered out a little laugh.

"I know."

"It's amazing that this is happening for you guys, after everything you've been through." Burt added and then Blaine's eyes started tearing up.

"Geez Burt, warn us before trying to make us cry." He said with a laugh and Kurt elbowed him in the side as he laughed too, both of their faces now wet.

"Well, i'm crying too so we're all in the same boat here." 

After a little bit more emotional speeches and proclamations of love thrown both ways, Blaine and Kurt hung up so that Burt could go and tell Carole. They had gotten a really lovely message from her later that day that said she was happy for them and she couldn't wait to be a grandma.

Kurt did cry that time. 

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked gently, his own smile stretching across his face as he watched Blaine's eyes glistening a little.

"Just can't wait..."

Kurt nodded and leaned in to place their foreheads together, as Blaine's fingers still rubbed lovingly over the skin of his stretching stomach. 

Blaine rubbed his nose along Kurt's lightly, earning him a small laugh.

"But we really need to get started on that office." He said in a serious tone and Blaine nodded against him.

"Yeah, we'll start next week, i'll get the whole week off and we'll clear it."

"I love you."

"I love you two, too." Blaine said with a dorky smile and Kurt laughed as he leaned in to press a kiss against his husband's lips.

****

The days at work were long for Kurt now. He and Blaine had started with the room last week, it had a fresh coat of white paint, the easy clean kind, and they had been through tons of books and stores, online and in person to find the right furniture for it. So far all they had was a wardrobe for baby clothes and a tiny side table to keep things in.

But now they had started Kurt never wanted to stop shopping for it. Even though they both needed to work.

Garrison, Kurt's boss, had given Kurt so many ideas from when he had been through the baby boom with his wife, and Kurt now had planned the perfect set up in his head.

He had been texting Blaine all day with ideas, to which his husband always replied with 'i love it!'. 

Kurt had wanted Blaine's input at first, but without knowing what gender the baby was yet, it was hard to choose things. Especially colours.

Kurt had agreed on white because a baby's room had to look fresh and clean, but Blaine loved bold colours, where as Kurt liked creams and pastel shades.

His husband was hopeless, which he had told him after Blaine wanted to get a bright red teddy bear to sit in the corner.

Blaine had only pouted before laughing and telling him that he will agree to anything Kurt wanted. His husband had recieved a very intense blowjob after saying that.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost lunch time and he was getting increasingly antsy. This day was going by too slow.

He had meetings after lunch too. He groaned as he placed his chin in his hand, while still going through designs on his desk.

His boss' assistant had popped her head through the door as Kurt packed up ready to head out for lunch, and smiled at him. Her name was Maddie, and she was so tiny. Short, thin, blonde, very pretty but also very smart. She always had a smile for Kurt.

"I heard the news, you're going to be a daddy." She said as she moved into the room and Kurt smiled shyly at her.

"Yep," he said as he patted his slightly rounded abdomen and she gasped as she looked at it before beaming, "was there anything you needed?"

"Oh no," she shook her head, "but there is a rumour going around the staff room about a promotion."

"Mads, i don't listen to rumours because i don't ever want to get my hopes up." He said with a laugh as he put his jacket on.

"Well Garrison does need someone as manager of the fall line, and you know he loves you."

"Mads, please."

"Sorry." She looked a bit sheepish and then walked with him towards the door.

"Hey," she stopped him as they came to the end of the corridor and Kurt turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "will you be working on Monday?"

"Yes, i believe so. Why?"

"I wasn't going to ask you this personally because you obviously have a lot going on right now..."

"Spit it out."

She paused and sighed a little.

"As you know, Garrison has that big corporate meeting on Monday afternoon," shs explained and Kurt nodded, he already knew, "so my question is, will you be able to sit in on the meeting in my place?"

"So you actually did want something?" He laughed.

"Not for today." She shrugged and gave him a hopeful smile.

"Why do you want me to sit in on it?"

"Because.." she trailed off and he crossed his arms, pointedly looking at his watch and she sighed, "fine, somebody is going to be in the meeting that i don't want to see."

"Who?"

"A guy.." he gave her an unimpressed glare and she fiddled with her hair, "it's Mr Milner, you know above Garrison...we kind of-"

"Oh my god, you did not," he said in a loud whisper and she nervously looked around before he lowered his voice, "did you have sex with our boss' boss?"

"Ssh ok, yes i did. It was at the christmas party last year, he had just cut off things with his wife-"

"Which isn't true, he's still married."

"I know. I found out afterwards that it was a lie." She hissed.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped out but he was trying to hold back his laughter, "aren't we surrounded by creepy old men?"

"Ssh, Kurt it's not funny." She said with a grin of her own creeping over her face and then hit his arm lightly.

"You have to admit it's hilarious." 

"Whatever. Can you do it for me?" She asked again and Kurt nodded.

"Alright. I guess so, but what do we tell Garrison?" 

"Tell him i'm ill or something." She waved it off and then gave Kurt a hug, "thank you. I'll let you go to lunch now."

"Thank you very much."

As he walked away she called after him and he stopped with another curious expression.

"I forgot to say," she started with a grin, "congratulations."

"Thanks." He replied with a little shy look and then headed out of the door.

He was stopped again as he walked through the foyer towards the exit.

Would he ever get to lunch?

"Glad i caught you before you left," his boss said with a smile as he came down from his office and Kurt waited with a patient look as Garrison handed a sheet of paper and spoke to the receptionist for a second, "let me walk with you. Are you heading to lunch?"

Kurt was a little shocked but hid it well behind a smile.

"Yes, there is a cafe around the corner that i-"

"I know the one, the foggy one right?" 

Kurt grinned a little.

"'The Misty Spoon'?"

"Yes, thats right."

"So what did you need?" Kurt asked as his boss began to walk with him down the street. 

"I actually want to talk about something with you," he replied, "unless you were meeting your husband?"

"No."

"Great."

Garrison ended up taking Kurt just across the road from his normal cafe, and forced him to have lunch in a tiny italian bistro, but then again, Kurt didn't need any convincing to eat there. His boss had offered to pay so that they could talk and not be disturbed by noise. 

Kurt couldn't refuse.

There was an incredible looking chicken salad dish on the menu, and they both ordered the same and some garlic bread slices between them. Kurt had bashfully implied that it seemed like a date, to which his boss only laughed and said maybe if he was gay and about 30 years younger.

Kurt was comfortable enough to sit and eat with his boss, and while they were deliberating over what to have for dessert, he started on the serious business of why he wanted to talk.

"So, how's things going at the office? I'm not putting any undo stress on you am i?" he asked and Kurt looked slightly surprised but quickly shook his head with a smile.

"No, of course not. No stress right now at all."

"Ok, but that may change when you hear my enquiry." 

"Shoot." Kurt said as he crossed his arms over on the table.

"You know Maddie is a great assistant, she's smart, very accurate and very to the point," Garrison said with a small smile, "but as you should already know, the girl can't hold her tongue."

Kurt snorted, but then caught himself and frowned, what if Maddie was losing her job and he wanted Kurt to replace her?

"I erm-"

"Oh don't worry, the girl's not in trouble," Garrison said with a scoff, "it's just about that rumour that she started."

"Rumour?" Kurt asked but as his boss gave him a pointed look he nodded, "ah, the promotion."

"Mhm."

"So it's not true?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's true." His boss replied quickly, and then shook his head, "but it isn't me who is giving the promotion."

"Oh."

"Mr Milner wants another designer," he said and Kurt's ears sort of perked up at that, if he were a fox they would be intently focused in on Garrison's voice right now, "and i hope you don't mind, but i put your name forward."

"Me?!" Kurt squeaked a little, "oh, that's so nice of you but i- I am going to have a baby soon."

"4 months right?"

"Yeah, 4 months." Kurt nodded and Garrison hummed against his hand for a moment, sitting back in his chair and giving Kurt a smile.

"Look, Kurt, i understand...but i want you to think about the position," he said seriously, "better pay, better discounts, better retirement. You probably think it will be too much stress, but there is one thing that will be different."

"Yes?"

"You'll be working alongside me, a partnership if you will." 

"Design partners?"

"Yep, Milner wants me to train somebody to take my place when i retire in 10 years, and i chose you because you really have a quirky eye for what looks great, just like me and you are always up to date with trends. I think you could really shine if you take the promotion."

"You have a lot of faith in me." Kurt said a little bashfully, feeling his cheeks heat up a little.

"I always have, just needed to wait for the opportunity."

Kurt nodded and sat back to thik it over. This was a big decision, and a big change, could he do it? Should he do it?

"This positon," Kurt started and Garrison watched him with a curious stare, "what would it entail? I mean do i still get my leave after-"

"Yes, you can still have your paternity leave, for as long as you like. Because the fact that we would be working together means you can still have time off and i can cover for you." He said with a small wink and Kurt laughed.

"Can i talk to my husband about it, and then get back to you?"

"Sure, you don't have to make a decision yet, we have 2 weeks."

After that they ate ice cream sundaes together in peace, until Maddie called Garrison's phone to remind him of the meeting this afternoon and then they both made their way back to the offices.

"So you'll think seriously about the offer?" His boss asked one last time before turning off at the end of the hallway, and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, and i promise i will give you my decision as soon as possible."

"Great, i'll send Maddie down to get you for the meeting in an hour."

"Ok."

Kurt tried and failed to keep the excited smile from his face as he walked back into his own office, but it spread across his face anyway and he squealed and bounced a little in excitement. He had to call Blaine. But his husband would be back in class right now, he realized as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Well, it would have to wait until later. 

But Kurt really couldn't believe it. Promoted to designer, something he had always wanted to be. Working alongside the best in the company. He sat in his desk chair with a sigh of relief, placing one hand over his abdomen and one over his, still a little heated, cheek.

Kurt Hummel, designer.

That had a nice ring to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hormones going haywire, a flashback and some more sexy times.....

"Oh baby i'm so proud of you." Blaine was whispering against his lips after kissing him deeply.

As soon as they were both home, Kurt had told him all about what his boss had offered and Blaine had been ecstatic for him. He asked him why he didn't say yes on the spot, and Kurt added that he wanted to really think about it.

"But it has been your dream to make it to that stage Kurt, take it baby." Blaine had then said and Kurt only smiled a little excitedly as Blaine engulfed his lips in a kiss.

So after making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, they were now staring at each other with matching grins. 

Kurt had pushed Blaine back against the couch and snuggled against his side, quite content to stay right there forever. Blaine tried to move him but Kurt only whined a little and held on tighter so he only laughed and stayed where he was.

"You realize that we're getting the life we always dreamed we'd have right?" Blaine said and Kurt only smiled as he pushed his cheek into his pec, the muscle was hard, but warm and felt so very right against his face.

"Yeah i know, we have everything we ever dreamed about," Kurt said equally quietly, until a nagging thought in his mind brought a pain to the middle of his chest, "but..."

"But?"

"I want to find the twins."

"Honey-"

"I just can't help but think about them all the time Blaine," Kurt interrupted in a shaky voice and Blaine could tell that he was getting emotional, "who they are, what they look like. I just need to know they're ok."

"I know Kurt, i think about them too." Blaine replied quietly as his own emotions were beginning to build within him, "wondering if they have your eyes or mine, your complexion, my chin, your nose, my hair..."

He trailed off as he felt Kurt's shoulders begin to shake and he looked down to see Kurt trying to keep in his sobs and he wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Oh baby, ssh, it's ok." 

They both sat wrapped around each other for a long moment, silently crying together, Blaine pressing kisses against Kurt's temple, and Kurt's fingers clenching in the fabric of his shirt. After a few minutes Kurt looked up at him with watery blue/green eyes and Blaine smiled down at him sadly.

"If you want to find them, we'll find them." Blaine said in a whisper and Kurt burst into tears again, whispering thank yous into Blaine's chest over and over again.

Once Kurt's sobs had stopped and his breathing evened out as sleep took him, Blaine just sat holding him while he thought about the best way to contact their children. They had no idea where they had been adopted, or who the new parents were, but Blaine does remember the name of the lady who came to take them. 

Amira Forres. She was a social worker, and once she had taken the babies from the room, she had briefly spoken to them later on about the babies and about their relationship. She asked questions about both of their families, any health issues, concerns. 

After the questioning they both had to sign a form that waved their rights, and even though both of them had tears clouding their vision, they did for the babies. Then Blaine had been dragged away by his mother.

So the first person they had to contact would be Amira. She was probably still in Ohio. 

Blaine gently released his hold on Kurt, who murmured at him as he lay him down on the couch. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and then walked to the office, which would be the baby's room soon, and booted up the laptop. A google search was quicker than anything and soon he had a number for the adoption agency in Ohio, and as it rang he felt nerves breaking through his calm facade.

"This is the Ohio National Adoption Agency, this Grace speaking how can i help you?" 

Blaine swallowed his nerves.

"Hi there, my name is Blaine Anderson, i'm searching for Amira Forres, we had dealings with her a fair few years ago now and just wanted some information regarding our situation?"

"I'm sorry i can't give out personal information about any of our agents, but if you leave your name and number i can try and get somebody to call you back."

"Yes, that would be fine."

After giving his number and making sure that the lady on the phone knew it was important that he be contacted, he hung up and breathed a small sigh of relief. Well, now they have to wait.

****

****Flashback****

"I think i may put them up for adoption." 

Kurt was standing in the doorway of the living room, watching his family. They all turned to look at him, a little surprised that he was up and about. He had been in hospital for a week up until yesterday when he was allowed home, on the condition that he rest as much as possible.

He had woken up in the hospital, after the locker shove incident at school to find his family looking down at him with concern and worry. He managed a weak smile before a griping pain hit him and he started crying as he remembered what happened. 

His hands had shot straight to his abdomen, feeling it still rounded gave him some relief, but as Carole called for a nurse at the door, he turned to his dad.

"How are they, are they ok?"

"Yeah, the babies are good, you've got quite a lot of bruising though, and you were in early labour," Burt explained to him and Kurt nodded, "the doctor's managed to stop it progressing, they need the babies to stay in there a little longer."

"Who...found me?" Kurt asked quietly, watching his father's eyes sadden and Finn cleared his throat.

"Erm, i did," his brother said as he stepped up next to the bed, reaching out to take one of Kurt's hands, and Kurt finally got a good look at his brother's face, which was flushed and his eyes were red rimmed, he looked awful, "Rachel told me you were on the phone and then told me that you asked for help...asked for me...so i shot out of the auditorium and found you just in the middle of the stairwell. You didn't look good so i had Rachel call an ambulance and then took you to lay down in the nurses office."

Kurt nodded.

"I thought you were dying dude," Finn choked and then a few tears slipped down his face, "i really thought it was the end. And i thought the babies might be hurt too...i just lost it."

"I'm ok, Finn."

"I know."

"So what happens now?" Kurt asked his father again, and Burt shrugged.

"The doctor's want to keep you here, to monitor you, but by the end of the week if you're stable and the babies don't try to escape again, then maybe you can come home."

Kurt was fine. He felt sore and a little bruised but he ended up being fine. He wasn't allowed to do a lot, now that he had a month to go, they wanted him to rest and not do anything too strenuous until it was time. But Kurt had been thinking a lot since he had come home.

Blaine was still ignoring him, and he didn't understand why. 

Kurt was coming to the end of his pregnancy and now he had a decision to make. If Blaine wasn't gong to be around, then what was the point in raising the babies as a single struggling parent. A teenage parent. He won't be going to college, he won't be having the career that he wanted. And what about the babies. It would be a struggle to feed them, clothe them, look after them, find appropriate day care for when he's at school. What if he had to drop out of school?

And then there was the stress of babies living under his parents' roof. He knew they were supportive but he didn't want to put pressure on them, not now. They had already done the babies and children part of their lives, Kurt really didn't want to ask them to spend god knows how many more years helping him with everything.

But if Blaine wasn't going to be a part of their life, Kurt felt it was unfair for him to do it. The babies needed two parents, a loving home, people who were ready to raise kids, who had the money, time and means to do it. Kurt didn't.

So he made up his mind. Adoption seemed to be his best option, and the babies' best option. 

So he had climbed out of his bed and carefully made his way downstairs, to tell the rest of them what his decision was. 

They were still staring at him but after a few minutes, Burt sighed and nodded at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked his son, to which Kurt nodded quickly.

"Yeah, i've been thinking about it, and it's the best thing."

Carole and Burt both exchanged a sad look between them but then smiled supportively at Kurt. They both nodded at him to show it was his decision and they respected that, which made him feel better.

The doorbell rang and for a moment nobody moved, but Finn made the decision to go to the door. 

"Erm Kurt..." he called from the doorway and Kurt turned to gape at who was standing next to Finn in the entryway of the house.

Blaine.

****End Flashback****

****

He was close to being in his 22nd week, and his bump had now grown considerably within a number of weeks. People commented on it at work, and his family and friends all found it cute when Blaine took a photo and posted it online for the world to see. 

Blaine snorted out a snore next to him and Kurt chuckled before getting out of bed. He shuffled into the living room without any clothes on, because what good would clothes do him if he was always half hard anyway. He felt the baby shift slightly and smiled. Obviously his discomfort right now was nothing to the little one. 

He or she was quite happy being cooped up in there, warm safe and unaware to his or her surroundings. As he leaned into the refrigerator to get a bottle of water, his bicep brushed across his chest and he squeaked a little as a jolt of soreness went through his chest.

He looked down and poked at one of his nipples with a frown, wow they were sore. He rolled his eyes and took his bottle of water over to the couch to sit, switching it on and trying to find something to watch. He wouldn't be able to sleep just yet, he was still too horny. 

He set the water bottle over his stomach, which wasn't quite a stand yet, not big enough, and laughed as his stomach jiggled with slight movement. The baby didn't like it.

After about half an hour of watching 'Say Yes to the dress', Blaine walked back out rubbing his eyes, he was shirtless and Kurt's eyes raked over every inch of skin, his husband managed to pull off the sleepy and sexy look at the same time. He sat down next to Kurt, noticing then that he was sitting on the couch naked.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a small amused smile, his eyes wondering over Kurt's body too, before his gaze stopped over his abdomen for a second and then noticing the erection just underneath it.

"Couldn't sleep and was letting you rest for a bit."

"Oh really?" Blaine said as he crawled into his space and Kurt smiled.

"You up for another round now, coz i'm still horny as hell." 

Blaine laughed.

"Anything for my beautiful husband." He said as he lay across the couch and slowly lowered his head until he was licking along Kurt's erection, which had sprung to full attention now.

"Oh my god..." Kurt gasped as he threaded fingers on one hand through Blaine's already bed mussed hair and clenching them around the short curls there.

He felt Blaine moan around him, and that sent pleasurable vibrations all the way through his spine and down to his toes. He bucked his hips a little, pushing more of himself into Blaine's mouth, but the way he was sitting didn't give his gorgeous husband any more room to work his mouth downwards, the bump was slightly in the way. 

Blaine pulled off with a small laugh and kissed the baby bump before gripping Kurt's thighs and tugging until he was slumping on the couch, better access to what he wanted. He grinned devilishly at him before engulfing the engorged flesh once again.

Kurt moaned and groaned as Blaine sucked on him, bobbing his head to a silent rhythm and using a few of his fingers to play with other parts that had Kurt thrashing about wildly. He came with a gasp down Blaine's throat, feeling the muscles working on swallowing and when Blaine pulled off he immediately reached out to pull him on top of him.

"Please, fuck me...i can't-" Kurt cut himself off with another low moan and Blaine realized he was still hard.

"Oh baby, you're really not being satisfied are you?" Blaine said with his low raspy sexy voice that made Kurt shiver and let out a small whimper of frustration, and Blaine only smiled another sexy smiled as his hands were back on him, spreading apart his thighs and bending down again.

Kurt moaned as a hot tongue ran down his still erect cock, but it didn't stop, it trailed over each of his balls and then down his perineum to stop at his hole. Kurt's fingers clenched themselves in the couch cushions as he could feel Blaine's breath moving across his most sensitive places and then just like that, he felt a tongue enter him roughly and cried out as he arched his back against it.

"Baby," Kurt whined out and Blaine's hands pushed his thighs up higher and held them both with a firm grip, as Kurt arched again as that tongue flickered inside him, "don't stop...please don't stop."

Blaine's tongue slipped out only so he could suck the surrounding skin of Kurt's hole into his mouth, listening to the gasp from above him and smiling before pushing his tongue back in, curling it into the smooth flesh walls inside. His tongue was not quite long enough to reach that deep, so he sucked on a finger and used that along side, while still trying to hold both of Kurt's thighs up. 

Kurt bucked as Blaine's fingers curled against his prostate inside and after a few minutes he could feel his erection dripping pre-cum again, although it wasn't as much as before, and because he had already cum about 9 times in the last few hours, it was really muted.

Blaine added another fingers as he licked and sucked around the abused skin of his hole, soothing it as he stretched him out, he was far too gone to go and get the lube out of the room, but Kurt was still a little loose from their earlier activities so he didn't really need it, they've both gone without lube before.

He stretched back up, letting Kurt's quivering thighs settle over his hips, and pushed his erection against the still wet hole of his beautiful, baby filled husband. Kurt moaned as the head snuck inside, his legs wrapping around Blaine, crying out as the rest of it followed swiftly.

"Oh Blaine, oh i love you." Kurt gasped out as Blaine's hips began a frantic pace, already pushing close to the edge, and Kurt could feel the tension within his body, almost coiling like a snake ready to strike.

"Ugh...i love...you too...oh baby." Blaine answered between harsh thrusts and as soon as he placed one of his hands around Kurt's erection, they were both coming.

Their cries for each other filled the air in their living room, closely followed by whispers of love and small moans as they both came down from their highs. 

Blaine's hips were still thrusting lightly against him, the aftershocks too good to stop right now, and covered Kurt's entire body with his own, connecting their lips. Kurt whimpered around the tongue that pushed into his mouth, a mix of Blaine and himself was all he could taste and it hit the button deep inside him of being truly satisfied. He felt tired now and once Blaine finished licking around the inside of his mouth and pulled away, he yawned.

Blaine chuckled as he leaned his forehead against Kurt's cheek.

"Finally." he said in aa whisper, placing his lips against Kurt's temple and Kurt couldn't help but laugh tiredly back. 

Blaine's hips pulled back and Kurt gasped at the sore feeling in his ass, but it was more welcome than ever. When Blaine stood, Kurt pouted and raised his arms like a child wanting to be carried and his husband beamed at him before lifting him up. Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck, and he buried his face against Blaine's neck as his love tried to carry him, but ended up half dragging him to the bedroom to sleep. 

Kurt hissed a little as his sore nipples rubbed against Blaine's chest, but he ignored it as he was placed down in the cool sheets of his bed. Sheets that smelled like Blaine. 

He snuggled into them with a happy sigh and felt his husband's hands run down his body before pulling the covers over him. 

"Goodnight my little sex monkey."

"nngh." was the response from a tired Kurt, so Blaine only shook his head and climbed in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist, hand curling protectively underneath the small bump and cuddled close to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter

"Blaine." Kurt gasped out his name, seeing his best friend standing in the hallway and Finn looking uncomfortable.

Blaine stepped forward and Kurt could see his dad get up and ready for a good tongue lashing about what he did, but he turned to his family and immediately asked them to leave them to talk. He pointedly looked at his dad and even though Burt didn't like it, he left for the kitchen with Finn and Carole, throwing one last glare at Blaine.

"Wow." came the first thing from Blaine's mouth and Kurt looked back at him to see him watching the baby bump with awe.

"What do you want Blaine?" He asked as he wrapped his arms as much as he could around his bump, forcing Blaine to break his gaze and look up at him.

"Well i-" 

"Coming here unannounced was a bad idea, my father is ready to kill you." Kurt interrupted him and Blaine looked down a little guiltily before his sad eyes looked back up at Kurt.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Please Kurt, you have to understand i was in shock, i didn't want to believe it." Blaine tried to explain but Kurt only shook his head with a slight glare and he sighed, "i'm really sorry, i didn't-"

"What made you think i was telling the truth then? After what you said to me when you left."

"Cooper."

"Your brother?"

"yeah, i spoke to him about 2 months ago, and he asked what was happening with you, because you know he likes you," Blaine tried to make Kurt smile but at the glare still in full force he dropped his own smile and carried on, "and i mentioned what you told me...and then what i said."

"And?"

"And he chewed me out, calling me a horrible best friend," Blaine added with a slump of his shoulders, "which i was, i really was. I'm an idiot and such a bad best friend. You trusted me enough to tell me that and all i could think about was my own selfish feelings on the subject."

Kurt said nothing but his glare melted a little.

"Anyway, he explained about male pregnancy and that one of the guys he was working with in L.A had a baby, naturally and then he showed me pictures of the man that was pregnant, and i couldn't believe it. That it's actually possible."

Kurt nodded.

"I went online and learned as much as i could about it, and then i was trying to get up the courage to speak to you. I did a terrible thing and i'm sorry."

Blaine's pleading look almost made Kurt feel guilty, but then he hardened his heart because he knew he had nothing to feel guilty for, and he was still hurt by what he had done.

"If you expect me to forgive you-"

"No, i know you, i hurt you...i don't deserve it."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed and Blaine found the carpet of the hallway more interesting then, "you were my best friend, and when i made the decision to tell you, it was hard because i knew it would be a shock. But you didn't believe me and thought it was all some joke. And you left before i could even explain. You haven't spoken to me for months and you show up here because your brother made you see the truth? That you feel guilty and want redemption?"

"Kurt i-"

"No, i can't forgive you for that, i put my trust in you, and you completely broke my heart." Kurt said with a choked breath, feeling the familiar sting behind his eyes, "you were my best friend. But you're not anymore."

Blaine looked up at him with his own eyes shining with tears, a regretful frown over his face. 

"Ok i understand. But if you want me to help you with the baby-"

"Babies, they're twins." Kurt said and Blaine's face looked shocked again before a small smile stretched a cross it.

"If you need me-"

"I won't, i'm giving them up for adoption." Kurt said sternly and Blaine's face looked almost broken for a second before acceptance took over and he nodded a little.

"Ok. If that's what you want."

"It is." Kurt said with a finality in his voice and watched Blaine's shoulders fall again, "you should go."

Blaine's hurt expression turned even sadder at that, but he nodded anyway and walked over to the door, wiping at the wetness on his face.

When the door shut behind him, Kurt slumped down onto the steps of the staircase and cried again, for a best friend that meant everything to him and a relationship that would forever remain broken to pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate on me, I have no idea how contact in adoptive kids work, but I imagine they would have nice parents who wouldn't protest. Just for this story XD

Kurt had a habit of making the apartment a mess lately. He would move things and clean things, and forget to put them back, so every time Blaine came home they would work on it together. Blaine always inhaled outside the door before opening it, wondering what he would find moved today. 

He was early today. Kurt had an appointment later this afternoon with the doctor, he was over 22 weeks now and they were going to see if they could find out the gender of their baby today. He opened the door with a little trepidation and sighed in relief.

Nothing was being cleaned or moved out of place today. He could smell that Kurt had been making something, it smelled very much like chocolate brownies and his stomach grumbled at the thought of them. 

He walked through to the kitchen but the brownies, he was right, were cooling on the side and Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Kurt?" he called into the apartment but frowned when he got no reply.

He shot a quick glance into the hallway by the front door and noticed that all of Kurt's jackets and shoes and boots were accounted for in their places. He raised an eyebrow. Strange.

"Kurt?" he called again as he made his way to the bedroom, not hearing anything, until he pushed the door open slowly.

There was a sniffling sound, and Blaine could spy Kurt's hair over the bed, where he was sitting and crying on the other side. Fearing the worst, Blaine shot over to sit beside him and placed his hands gently on Kurt's shoulders.

"Oh my god baby, what's wrong? Did something happen? Is it the baby?" Blaine fired question after question at him and Kurt only shook his head and continued crying.

"I -" He started to say something and his throat choked out a sound and he buried his face in his hands to sob loudly.

"ssh, come here." Blaine said gently as he took Kurt into his arms, sitting behind him and pulling his back against his chest.

Kurt turned so that his face was in Blaine's shirt over his bicep and sobbed into it. Blaine had no idea what was going on but he hated it when Kurt cried, especially now. He was just stroking over his back and murmuring sweet things to him and eventually Kurt lifted his head to look at him.

"What happened honey?" Blaine asked again and Kurt bit his lips before holding something up in his hand.

Well, they were dangling from his fingers. Two tiny plastic hospital bracelets.

Blaine's heart gave a jolt as he realized what they were, looking up at Kurt's eyes, which were sad and guilty and then back down at the tiny hoops. He reached out and took one.

"Are they-" his throat closed and cut off his question but Kurt nodded anyway.

They were the twins hospital bracelets, when they were born.

"I forgot i had them...i was looking through my old stuff to find my old photo album, i was going to put the scan pictures in there...and i found them," Kurt explained quietly, gasping in breaths as he tried to hold back his tears, "and i feel so guilty that i forgot i had them."

Kurt whimpered at the end and Blaine hummed.

"Baby, don't feel bad."

"I can't help it, how could i forget about them, they were our babies. And that is the only thing i kept to remind me of them." Kurt said quickly and with a frown, shaking his head after, his eyes filling with anguished tears.

Blaine gathered him in his arms quickly. 

"It's ok baby." he whispered against his hair as he turned him so that Kurt was sitting with his back to his chest, in the middle of his legs, which he had crossed underneath Kurt's butt to make it more comfortable.

Kurt slumped against him and Blaine's hands found his, placing the tiny plastic bracelets between both of their palms, and then placing their joined hands over Kurt's distended stomach. They both felt a little flutter of movement against their fingers and despite how sad they had been they both smiled.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Blaine whispered next to his ear, as they were both gazing down at their hands as they opened to reveal the bracelets, "we've both had a lot going on lately. it's ok."

"It's not ok."

Blaine only held him tighter as he sniffled again, pressing his lips against Kurt's shoulder, pushing his lips against him so he could feel it underneath his shirt. After a few minutes of sitting together and twirling and swapping the bracelets between their hands, Blaine took both of them and placed them back into the box Kurt had found them in.

"Come on baby," Blaine said against his shoulder before moving his bottom off of his lap and standing, "we have an appointment to get ready for, and then maybe we can go to that Thai place you like and get early dinner?"

Blaine held out his hands for Kurt to grab onto and Kurt smiled a little as he grabbed them and let Blaine pull him to his feet. He felt a little usteady and a little dizzy after sitting and crying for a while and Blaine held him steady as he took a couple of deep breaths and stretched.

"You go take a shower and i'll get your comfy clothes, the doctor won't care about that, we'll hit the thai place on our way back, I'll order a movie from the box and we can pig out and snuggle how about that?" Blaine said with a smile and Kurt leaned into him for a quick hug,

"Ok." he replied quietly.

"And hey," Blaine said as he pulled back, "i can help you look for that album later."

Kurt just nodded, not trusting his emotional voice right now and Blaine grinned.

"Ok, go on, go and get that gorgeous butt ready to go." he said as he slapped Kurt's ass gently and Kurt laughed a little before heading for the bathroom.

Blaine grinned at him until he disappeared behind the door. He glanced back to the box over by the bed and sighed. He hoped the lady they needed to talk to would be in contact soon, then he could ease both he and Kurt's minds and hearts about their babies.

He picked up the box and put the lid on before sliding it into the bottom shelf on the top of their wardrobe, giving it one last glance before closing the door. He heard the shower water running and smiled.

He hoped today went to plan, it would put a distraction on both of them until they could get the information they desperately wanted. 

Blaine hadn't told Kurt bout his phone call yet, but after the scan he might. Just so that Kurt would know that his husband wanted the same thing he did.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, she welcomed them in with a smile and a warm handshake each, and without even prompting Kurt put himself up on the examination table and pulled his shirt up over his bump. She turned to her screen and clicked a few things, pulling up his information and then getting the scanning equipment ready.

"So how's things been going with the pregnancy?" She asked as Blaine sat beside Kurt and took his hand.

"It's been fine, but i haven't had any unusual cravings like i did last time," Kurt said to her as he remembered his peanut butter and pickle sandwiches that his dad made him at 2am last time, "is that normal?"

"That is perfectly normal, obviously everyone is different and every pregnancy is different too, some people never get any cravings at all, so don't worry you're not the first."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and Blaine placed a small kiss on the back of his hand.

"Ok, so any questions before we start?" she asked and Kurt grinned at her.

"is it possible for us to find out the sex of the baby today?"

"If he or she cooperates with us, I'm sure i can find out." she said with a smile as she squirted some gel onto Kurt's stomach, which he hissed at because it was cold and she moved his waist band down a bit more, before putting the little doppler onto his abdomen, "ok, let me just take the measurements and do the general checks and then we can find out."

Kurt and Blaine waited, as the baby appeared on the screen, and the mouse cursor on her computer took all kinds of measurements of the baby. They both exchanged a warm look and a smile as they saw the baby's heart beating on the screen.

After she was done, she zoomed in on the screen and turned to them both with a smile.

"Ok, are you ready to find out?" She asked and they both nodded, Kurt biting his bottom lip and Blaine running a hand nervously over the back of his neck, "right, let's see."

She moved the doppler around on Kurt's abdomen, gently pushing into the bottom of it and then she grinned wider.

"Looks like his legs are open." She said amused, "he's not shy at all."

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes, Blaine copying his movement.

"What? He?"

"it's a boy." She told them and then motioned over his tiny appendage on the screen with the mouse so they could tell what it was, and they both laughed.

"Oh my god, we're having a boy!" Blaine said excitedly and Kurt nodded with tears in his eyes.

"He's going to be so handsome-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. Kurt would have been embarrassed about kissing this passionately in front of the doctor, but she had tact enough to move away and give them a moment. Kurt pulled away and laughed at his husband, Blaine placing small kisses over his face and down his neck.

"My god, i hope he looks like you." He said against the skin of Kurt's neck, and his husband chuckled.

"No, he'll be beautiful like his daddy." Kurt replied and Blaine gave him a warm look before they were interrupted by the doctor.

"Do you want pictures?" she asked, thoroughly amused at the display before her and they both blushed slightly before nodding.

As she was getting the pictures, Blaine helped Kurt clean off his stomach and then hugged him close.

Exiting the office, Kurt was staring down at the pictures and laughing giddily, one hand over his bump lovingly. Blaine was just staring at him until his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Speaking, who's calling?"

"Hi there, it's Amira Forres from Ohio adoption agency, i was told that you wanted to contact me."

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped out and Kurt looked up from the scan pictures and eyed him curiously, "yes, i- well i needed to ask a few things."

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to ask how we go about contacting our children, you see, we had twins when we were 16, and gave them up for adoption-"

"Oh, Blaine and Kurt right? yes i remember, is Kurt with you?" she said almost sounding surprised and Blaine grinned.

"Yes, he is. Do you have time to talk this afternoon?"

"My schedule is open right now."

"Great. We just left a doctor's appointment right now, can we call you back when we get home. About 20 minutes?"

"Yes sure," she said and then gave him her personal number, "i'll be in for the rest of the afternoon. Just call me back when you can."

"Thank you." he said before he hung up and Kurt was watching him curiously but also a little nervously.

"Who was that?"

"Amira Forres, i called the adoption agency in Ohio about the twins." 

Kurt's mouth gaped and his eyes filled with tears at that, but Blaine only grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street. 

"Come on let's get home, we need to talk to her."

Blaine made sure that Kurt was sitting comfortably on the couch before he rang Amira back, and he looked just as nervous as Blaine was. 

"You okay baby?" he asked and with a little nod from Kurt he pressed the call button and then the speaker, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi Miss Forres it's Blaine and Kurt." he answered.

"Hi there, to both of you, what can i help you with today?"

"We wanted some information really, about how to go about contacting our children. I know that we signed away ourt rights, but Kurt is pregnant right now, and it's really affecting him not knowing how the twins are. Is there any way we can initiate contact?" Blaine explained for both of them because Kurt looked like he could break down any moment.

"Well, there are a few options for you. Is it just a general wondering of how they are doing?"

"Yes," Kurt said a little shakily, "we really need to know if they're ok, and that they're happy, you know?"

"Ok," she said and they could hear her typing on her computer through the line, "there are a few routes you can go down, I'm really glad you came to me with it. First things first is, I need to contact the adoptive parents of the children and ask if they wouldn't mind contact with the birth parents."

"So we need their permission?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Ok." Blaine nodded and Kurt placed a hand over his mouth to quiet his sobs as he started crying, and Blaine placed a hand on his back, stroking softly.

"Would you be filing for visitation rights at all?" She asked and they looked at each other, communicating with their eyes for a moment.

"Erm...no, not unless the other parents are okay with us exchanging our information, and even after that it's obviously up to the kids if they want to contact us."

"ok, that should be easy to set out."

"I erm..." Kurt started quietly and blaine watched him curiously, "i don't want to take them away from the only home they have known, it wouldn't be right. But if we could just talk to them and find out they're ok, with our own eyes. I'll be happy with that."

She hummed.

"I'm sure that will be fine," she said, "ok, i've made a note of everything you've told me on the file and i'll get in contact with them, and ask for you. Obviously it will take a bit of time before i hear anything back. If it's ok, I'll get back in touch when i know more."

"Yes that's ok." Blaine told her and rubbed Kurt's back as he sighed lightly.

"Alright well, leave it with me, and try not to stress yourselves about it too much," she said to them and they both smiled at each other, "i can tell you, off the record, that the parents that did adopt your twins, they were really nice people."

"Thank you." Kurt said to her, a smile stretching over his face even as his eyes started to stream with tears, and she hummed again.

"You're welcome, i'll be in touch, take care. And congrats on the new baby."

"Thank you. Bye." Blaine answered then hung up as Kurt buried his head in his hands, and they both slumped back on the couch together, and Blaine wrapped his arms quickly around him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

"Honey!"

"In here Carole." Kurt answered her as he was busy mixing batter in the kitchen, his huge rounded stomach resting against the counter, making it difficult for him to collect ingredients.

He had decided to make cookies today, trying to get back to normal and cheer himself up. It was more distracting than anything, he was trying anything he could to distract himself from what happened with him and Blaine last week.

"Hey honey," Carole said with a smile as she walked past him, setting some bags down on the counter and placing a kiss against his cheek, "how you feeling?"

"Good." Kurt replied, he did feel good, even though his back was aching.

"No pains or anything?" she asked as she eyed him, it was probably the way he was standing that clued her in to the fact that he was struggling with his back.

He chucked a little as she smiled knowingly at him.

"Well, my back hurts a little."

"Why don't you go and sit down honey, you shouldn't be standing for so long." She said as she ushered him into a chair at the table and he smiled up at her.

"Thanks, i was just trying to get the cookies done before Finn got home." he said with a slight sigh and then a little laugh and she grinned at him.

"I'll finish these." 

He sat and watched as she mixed the batter in the bowl and he smiled as he rubbed his hands over his big stomach. She kept glancing at him, keeping an eye on his face to look for any signs of discomfort.

"Maybe you should go and lay down honey, you look a little pale."

"i'm ok Carole, i swear." he replied as his back gave another twinge and he winced a little.

"Kurt, please darling, go and lay down." she said a little sternly but gently and he rolled his eyes at her with a fond smile and got up to go to the living room. 

He waddled, all-be-it a little painfully to the couch and as he tried to sit down on it, there was a sharp pain through his back and abdomen and he cried out. He braced his hands on the cushions on the couch and Carole came running in from the kitchen.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked a little worried and he shook his head and winced slightly.

"i don't know, it hurts." he said as he placed a hand over his stomach and she ran for her phone.

"I'm going to call your dad and then we're going to the emergency room, i think you may be in labour." she said as he called Burt and placed a gentle soothing hand on Kurt's back, rubbing out the tension there, "Burt, Kurt may be in labour, I'm going to take him to Lima general, meet us there...ok honey."

She hung up and placed her hands beneath Kurt's arms, lifting him a little and he moaned in pain as another painful jolt went through him. Looks like it was time.

She bustled him into the car and then they were on their way to the hospital, Kurt gripping Carole's hand all the way. 

****

Blaine was trying to concentrate on his homework, it was a Friday afternoon, and he had left school early because he hadn't felt like being there any longer. 

He sighed.

Kurt had not called him or text him or anything since last week. Blaine knew he had fucked up really badly, and now Kurt didn't want anything to do with him. he couldn't even tell him that his parents had decided to move away. He wouldn't answer anything.

His phone pinged with a message beside him and he glanced at it before putting it back down. Cooper had been trying to ask him how things were going. But Blaine couldn't answer him, he had been upset for the past week. His mistakes and selfishness had cost him a lot.

He had tried to speak to his mother about it too, but she had flown off the handle when he mentioned Kurt being pregnant with his babies.

He could remember her speech very clearly.

"This is ridiculous, how stupid do you have to be?" she had said as she paced the living room, Blaine and his father remaining quiet while she ranted about it, "this is disgusting Blaine, really. Having a baby, twins even at your age. You are not going to be one of those down and out fathers, not my son, no way."

"Mom, Kurt's giving them up for adoption." he said quietly, obviously visibly upset but she didn't care about that, she smirked instead.

"Well that's the best decision," she said with a vicious tone, "there's no way i would accept my son raising children at your age, at least we won't have to provide money for them. But this still won't stand Blaine, i have a career to think about, do you realize how this would look on our family if this got out?"

"I don't care."

"Well i do, you can't honestly believe that you could raise babies right now, still in school, 16 years old, with nothing behind you."

"But i-"

"We're moving away, we are. So you will not be tempted to associate with Kurt anymore, i am putting my foot down, this is never going to happen again." 

He sighed as his phone buzzed again, this time with a call.

"Coop, i don't want to talk right now." he said in a low voice.

"Blaine! Mom just called me, is it true, she's moving you away?" Cooper asked a little frantically and Blaine sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"That's what she wants."

"Does Kurt know?"

"Kurt's not talking to me right now Cooper!" Blaine all but screamed down the phone to his brother, eyes stinging with unshed tears right now, "he's pregnant with my babies, and he's giving them away."

"What?"

"He's putting them up for adoption, he doesn't want to keep them." Blaine explained, "and he kicked me out of his life, he doesn't want me around and Mom flew off the handle when i told her, that's why she wants to move away, to get me away from Kurt. For her career." he spat the last sentence and Cooper hummed.

"Oh Blaine, i'm sorry."

"Don't...it's my fault, my mistake." he said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Hey, if you had answered my texts you would know that I'm in Lima right now, on my way to you."

"What?"

"I'm coming to you, don't worry, i'll take you to see Kurt and you can tell him that you're sorry and that you're moving."

"Coop i don't-"

"Blaine this is your last chance to make things better." Cooper said almost sternly and Blaine nodded.

"Ok."

"I'm coming over, just hang in there."

****

Kurt groaned in pain as he was told to lay on the bed, Carole helping him up onto it as he was strapped to machines that were reading his and the babies' vital signs. 

Labour was so painful. His back felt like it was breaking in half, and the shooting pains through his abdomen made him feel sick. 

Once he was situated and somewhat comfortable, his father had burst into the room with wide eyes and a wild look.

"I got here as soon as i could." he said as he kissed Carole and then made his way to Kurt's side, "how you holding up kid?"

"It hurts a lot." Kurt grunted out and Burt gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know kid."

The doctor came into the room with a warm smile and checked over Kurt's vitals before turning to his parents.

"We're just setting up the room for the surgery," she said and then turned back to Kurt, "it might be about 20 minutes for us to set everything up. How's the pain?"

"Bad." Kurt answered with a wince, writhing a little and trying to get into a comfortable position, which didn't happen and he could feel his eyes beginning to sting.

"We can give you something for that, i'll have the nurse insert the I.V and give you a little painkiller." she said as she wrote down something on the file in her hand.

"Will it affect the babies?" Kurt asked through another pain.

"No, at this stage, painkillers in small doses aren't dangerous for babies." she said with a small smile and he nodded as he writhed with another pain.

"I'll be back to get you soon."

Kurt moaned again as another jolt of pain, and his parents came up to his sides to try and comfort him, soothing hands rubbing over his hair and across his back and sides.

"It'll be over soon honey." Carole said gently and Kurt only nodded as he grit his teeth.

****

"No-one's here." Blaine said as he and Cooper stood on the step of Kurt's house, and Cooper was looking through a window.

"Where would they have gone?" 

"I don't know."

"Give me your phone," Cooper said and Blaine raised an eyebrow at him before handing it to him, "ok, let's see."

"Who are you calling?"

"Ssh," Cooper said as he held the phone to his ear, and waited for someone to answer, and as it clicked he put on his best acting professional voice, "hello this is Mr Meyer's from the Ohio financial dispute company, could you direct me to a...Mr Hummel please...oh he's not in the office?...can you tell me where i can reach him please...the hospital oh dear, well could you get him to call us back please? thank you very much."

"They're at the hospital?" Blaine asked a little worried and Cooper threw his phone back at him and headed back to the cab which was still waiting.

"Let's go."

"Coop, you are so crazy." he said with a little laugh as Cooper told the taxi driver to take him to the hospital and Blaine shook his head.

****

"Ah this hurts so much!" Kurt yelled out as he squeezed Burt's hand, his father trying to soothe him silently.

The doctor came back inside the room with a couple of nurses and then smiled at him.

"Ok, it's time to go, let's wheel you down." she said and Carole and Burt both kissed his forehead as the nurses moved the bed out of the room.

"Good luck honey, we'll see you soon." Carole said to him and he just smiled back at her, which was more of a grimace as he clutched at his clenching stomach.

"Love you pal." Burt called to him and they both watched as Kurt was wheeled down the hallway to another place.

For now, they would just have to wait until he comes back.

Burt sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, removing his cap and taking a seat on one of the chairs by the end of the hall. Carole placed a hand over his shoulder and leaned against him a little, giving him as much comfort as she could, even though she was worried too.

As they sat and stared at the wall ahead of them, they both turned their heads as they heard hurried footsteps down the other side of the hall. Burt glared as he stood, Blaine spotted him and looked deeply ashamed but the older guy with him just pulled him forward.

"What are you doing here?" Burt asked as he glared at Blaine and then turned his attention to the other man.

"Are you Kurt's dad? I'm Cooper, Blaine's brother." Cooper tried to hold out his hand but Burt just stood with his arms crossed as he stared them down.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" Burt said again as he looked back at Blaine.

"Burt, i wanted to apologize for what i did, i never meant to hurt Kurt, i swear."

"But you did."

"I did. I can't apologize enough," Blaine said as he started to get a little teary and Carole placed a hand on Burt's arm lightly.

"Is Kurt here?" Cooper asked as he wrapped an arm over his brother's shoulders.

Burt nodded.

"He's in surgery, having the babies." he said and Blaine put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Burt and Carole watched him break down for a moment, as Cooper was whispering things to him and then Carole stepped forward, gathering Blaine into her arms.

"it's ok, he's ok. it's normal. The c-section is the only way to get the babies out ok?" she said to him and he nodded against her shoulder, as Burt cleared his throat.

"You can wait with us, if you want?" he said and Blaine looked over to him as he wiped his face.

"Thank you."

Cooper's phone rang as they all stood around awkwardly, and he excused himself to answer it. As he walked over to a quieter area, Blaine bit his lip as he stood with Carole and Burt.

"I'm such an idiot, that i didn't believe him. That i thought he would do that to me, it was so wrong." he said with a frown, "and i don't know how to make it right."

"It's over now, all you can do is move past it." Burt explained to him in a gentler voice, "it will be hard, but everyone will move on after this."

"My parents are moving me away." Blaine told them and sighed as they frowned in confusion at him, "my mother was not happy about this, when i told her, and she made the decision to move us away, to prevent anything happening again. Even though i told her it wouldn't."

"You're moving?"

Blaine nodded.

"Does Kurt know?" Carole asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I've been trying to call and text him but he hasn't answered me." he said with a shrug, and Burt surprised him by patting his shoulder.

"Come on, kid, sit down."


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt woke up with another jolt. His hand shot over his abdomen, which was more rounded now that he was getting close to 30 weeks. He was now 28 and 3 days, and his stomach was mostly getting in the way of every day chores now. Like cleaning and tying his shoes, Blaine had to take over most of that.

He realized what had woke him up, when a roar of thunder shook the window and the whole room lit up white. A storm, great.

Now that he was awake, he wasn't going to get back to sleep with all of that noise. Blaine was still happily snoring away. Kurt got out of bed slowly, one hand underneath his bump, now that it was far more heavy, and walked slowly out to the kitchen.

He had been getting cravings this week, it was quite a sight to see. Pickles and peanut butter, just like last time. Blaine couldn't watch him eat them anymore, and Kurt had made him try one. It almost made his husband sick and he refused point blank to kiss him after eating them, so Kurt took to stuffing his face in the morning after Blaine had left for work.

The pickle jar, his 9th one this week, was almost empty, as was the 6th jar of peanut butter. He sighed. He would have to go out after work and get some more. he wasn't starting his paternity leave until it was near impossible for him to climb out of bed. The longer he left it, the more time off he would have when their little man was born.

And he felt like he needed all the time he could get with him. He couldn't wait to do the baby thing now. They had the nursery almost complete, there were only a few more things to get to decorate, especially a crib. Kurt was leaving the crib until last. 

He sat at the kitchen table and started eating, watching the rain pelting against the window every time the sky lit the entire apartment up. Storms didn't really bother him, but he hated the noise.

As he ate the last bite of the last pickle, he emptied both of the jars and washed them out before leaving them on the counter for the recycling, and made his way to sit on the couch. Until his bladder reminded him painfully that the weight on it was making it hard to keep in. 

He wandered to the bathroom quietly, but jumped out of his skin when the light of the storm outside lit up the hall and a pair of tired hazel brown eyes were right in front of him. He let out a bit of a shriek and placed a hand over his heart.

He felt a little liquid warmth spill down his pants and groaned.

"Oh Blaine, you scared me," he said to his sleepy eyed husband and then looked down at the front of his sleep pants, which were now wet, "and it jolted my very full bladder."

"Uh oh." Blaine said with a small tired but amused grin and Kurt huffed at him before walking to the bathroom.

He had a little trouble as he stripped off his now wet underwear and sleep pants, relieving the rest of his bladder before turning on the shower. Blaine stepped behind him and wrapped his still sleep warm arms around his waist, hands coming to rest on the front of his bump. 

"I'm sorry i made you pee yourself baby." he said into Kurt's naked shoulder, and Kurt laughed.

"I guess i'd better get used to losing control of body functions, it's only going to get worse from here." he replied with a small laugh and felt a kiss to his shoulder blade, before the arms left him and he stepped into the shower.

"The storm wake you up?" Blaine asked over the sound of the water and Kurt nodded as he grabbed the shower gel from the shelf.

"Yep, and you know how sensitive i am to noise right now." 

Blaine nodded.

"And smells."

"And smells." Kurt repeated with a smirk. 

It was true. Blaine had to throw his deodorants and aftershaves into the cupboard under the sink, and could only put them on outside of the door in the morning, so that it didn't make Kurt sick. Another smell that made Kurt sick was the smell of pineapple, milk, cheese and their washing powder, which they had used for years, but now they used one with no smell just for Kurt.

Kurt was sensitive to loud noises, footsteps, music, rain, thunderstorms, it was all too loud. 

Blaine often wondered if pregnancy turned people into dogs with the sharp hearing and extra sense of smell. But he didn't ever dare to say it out loud. Kurt had also lost control of his emotions once or twice over the last month over something Blaine had commented on, be it the cravings or the way Kurt slept at night.

Oh yeah, Kurt had cried for hours after Blaine had asked him if they could turn off the fan in the bedroom, hours.

It had to be so cold in the bedroom because Kurt sweated so much, and he had to have his leg thrown over a pillow too, so Blaine has to put on an extra pair of pjs sometimes just to save his body heat.

He watched Kurt wash his hair gently, his gaze running down the length of his husband's body. The change was so obvious now, to anyone who looked at him. The stomach stuck out so much on his slim body that it looked like he had swallowed a whole melon, and they weren't even at 30 weeks yet.

Kurt turned to see him gazing at his stomach and smiled. Blaine had become a little fascinated with the sight lately, often staring and gazing at it when Kurt was undressed. He didn't mind, he quite liked the attention his husband gave him. It made him feel special, like something ethereal.

****

Kurt was trying to concentrate on paying the bills, which was hard because Blaine was dancing around and singing in the kitchen, radio blaring out an 80's tune that Kurt kept rolling his eyes at. His husband really loved cheesy 80's pop, he couldn't help but smile as he heard a clatter and a curse after.

He laughed to himself as he opened the page of his emails, answering his boss about a few fashion questions and then closing it down. After the bills had all been paid, he slumped back against the couch a little, rubbing his hands over his stomach. 

He listened to Blaine in the kitchen for another few minutes, before deciding to get up and go and sit with him. He shuffled slowly, being careful because his balance had been off lately, the shift in the equilibrium of his body was much more drastic because of his age.

As he walked through the doorway to the kitchen, he realized after a few seconds that he had made a mistake. Blaine had grabbed his hand and dragged him into his arms, to dance with him. 

"Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man  
she brings home her pay  
for love  
ohh for love."

"No Blaine." Kurt said weakly around a laugh as Blaine swung him to the music blaring from their radio.

But Blaine only grinned and gripped his waist as he bent down a little and sang right to him.

"We gotta hold on   
to what we've got  
it doesn't make a difference   
if we make it or not.

We got each other  
and that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot!"

Kurt laughed down at him but then squeaked as he was swung around again, Blaine singing at the top of his voice. 

"Oooh we're halfway there  
oh oh living on a prayer-"

"Blaine, stop..." Kurt laughed loudly at his husband so his words had no power.

"take my hand  
we'll make it i swear  
Oh oh living on a prayer!"

"You complete dork!" Kurt shouted at him with a big smile, to which Blaine laughed as his grip loosened, letting Kurt twist himself out of his embrace, but he was still singing at him.

"Gina dreams of running away  
she cries in the night-"

Blaine's mobile phone started ringing from the counter and Kurt tried to shush his husband and point to the phone but Blaine ignored him with a grin, continuing with his song. Kurt rolled his eyes as he grabbed the collar of Blaine's shirt in one hand bringing him in to seal their lips together, affectively cutting off the singing and then reaching over to turn the radio off.

Kurt put the phone in Blaine's hand as they pulled apart and he pressed the green button for him with a smirk.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, throwing Kurt a dirty look, which he only blew a kiss to him in response.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Miss Forres?" he asked with slight trepidation in his voice and Kurt froze where he stood.

"Yes it's me, how are you both?"

"We're good."

"Is Kurt with you, i have some news, it would be better that i speak to both of you."

"Yes he's here, one sec," Blaine said as he put the phone speaker on and smiled at Kurt, who looked incredibly nervous, "ok, we're both listening."

"Good news guys, i promise," she said in a gentle voice and both of them shared a look, "so the twins names are Eric and Ally, they were adopted by Simon and Diane Pearson, and they are both very smart, polite and well mannered kids. Act too old for their age, was their parent's exact words."

Blaine let out a short emotional laugh as Kurt covered his mouth with both hands, turning to each other as the tears spilled over their cheeks. 

"They also have not hidden anything from their children, they know that they are adopted," Amira was explaining as Blaine turned his face to kiss Kurt's cheek, "now, the parents themselves don't have any problem with arranging to meet you guys in person, but they do ask that you give them time to approach the kids and explain everything."

"H-how much time?" Kurt choked out, sniffling slightly and wiping his face on his sleeve.

"A few weeks maybe, as you know it is at the adopted parent's discretion if and when you meet before the children are 18."

"We know." Blaine said quietly.

"Ok, so would you like me to tell the Pearsons anything?"

"Erm...just thank you. Thank you for giving us this chance to know them and to know how they are and who they are. It's amazing, what they did. Looking after, raising and loving our babies when we couldn't."

"Yeah," Blaine added softly, "oh and not to worry we won't be filing for custody or anything and it's up to the kids if they want to meet us. It's their choice, we'll totally understand if they want to wait."

"Ok great, I've written down every word, i'll make sure they get it as soon as possible."

"Thank you for helping us Miss Forres, it means a lot."

"You're very welcome." She said and then paused slightly, "oh, let me take an email address, i can forward you a few pictures they sent me of the twins?"

"Pictures?" Kurt squeaked slightly and Blaine grinned.

"Definitely, yes we would love them," he said and then quickly gave her his email, "and you can give the parents my email too, in case they want it. I don't mind."

"Ok, i've sent the email with the attached pictures and i will be in touch shortly. Goodbye."

"Bye." They both hung up quickly and then both of them almsot ran over to the living room table, which the laptop sat on, so that Blaine could quickly open his emails.

"Hurry." Kurt sat impatiently tugging on him and Blaine smiled.

"I'm trying."

As he opened the email, they both held hands and their breath while the screen loaded with pictures. They had no idea what expect. They had both thought about and imagined this scenario about a million times, picturing what they could possibly look like.

They both gasped a little as the pictures appeared. Wow, it was so much better than either of them expected.

The first picture was the twins at around 8 months old. And they both had happy smiles on their faces like they were laughing, Eric had a toy in his hand and Ally had a juice cup in hers, but what the real focus of their attention were their faces. 

You could tell they were twins, they had the exact same shape eyes and mouth, eye that were a blue/green just like Kurt's own. You could tell they got some features from Blaine, like his nose and his skin colour.

Next was a picture of them at around 10 years old. They had smiles as bright as the sun and had their arms wrapped around each other, cheek to cheek in the picture. Now Eric had a lot of dark brown hair falling across his forehead messily and Ally had her beautiful wavy brown hair up in a high ponytail.

The last picture was obviously a recent school picture, they had more reserved smiles in this one. Ally was so beautiful and Eric was the most gorgeous boy they had ever seen. 

Eric had a messy beach look sort of hair, still dark brown and you could tell that if it were any longer, it would have been curly like his sister's. Ally had long eyelashes and their eyes were so striking.

Kurt laughed and cried at the same time, but then again, so did Blaine.

That was their babies, their children, all grown up and happy.

Kurt felt a huge feeling of relief spread through him and it warmed his heart. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and rested his smiling wet face on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, they're so beautiful." Blaine whispered and Kurt planted a kiss on his neck.

"They are."

"They look like you baby." he said and Kurt shook his head.

"No way, see those noses and that skin, all yours." He replied and Blaine laughed.

They sat staring at the pictures for the rest of the afternoon, ingraining the image of their children into their minds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet again, another flashback chapter XP

When Kurt was situated in his room again, he felt really beat and really sore and tired. He just wanted to sleep but all he could do was stare at the babies in the little hospital cot next to his bed. 

A nurse was still in the room with him, smiling over at him every now and again as she set up other things in the room. He had smiled back once or twice, but his main focus was his babies.

They were so tiny. And asleep, nestled together in the cot with blankets draped around them. 

He couldn't help the love for them he felt, they came from him, he had made them. They were so beautiful.

The nurse checked his stitches underneath his gown before there was a tentative knock on the door. He looked towards it when she did, and saw the face of his father peeking in.

"Dad." 

"Hey buddy." Burt said as he came into the room, looking down at the babies with a smile before turning his attention to Kurt, "how you feeling?"

"Sore, tired..." Kurt started with a small sigh, "aren't they beautiful?"

"They are." Burt nodded as they both looked at the babies, matching warm smiles on their faces, "listen buddy, someone is here, and he wants to come in to see you."

"Finn?"

"Blaine."

"Oh." Kurt said a little surprised, his eyes widened a little, "how did he know i was here?"

"I don't know, but he came in with his brother about 5 minutes after you went in for surgery and he's been waiting here to see you." Burt explained gently, knowing how much this would affect his son.

"I don't know dad, what do you think i should do?"

"It's not my choice Kurt," he said with a small smile, one of his hands rubbing Kurt's hair back from his face, "but, the babies will be going to the adoption centre soon. Do you think you'll allow Blaine a minute to say goodbye?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, i guess that would be the right thing to do."

"Your call."

"Let him in."

Burt nodded and with one last, almost longing look at his grandchildren, he nodded himself and walked out to get Blaine. Kurt asked the nurse if he could sit up and she frowned at him a little bit before agreeing, but only slightly.

He smiled at her as she rubbed his cheek as he was sat up in the bed and asked him if he felt ok. He only nodded and she moved away.

"Kurt?" came a tentative voice by the door and one Kurt hadn't heard in a while, and overcome with emotion, his throat closed and he couldn't answer.

"Are you the other father?" The nurse asked politely and Blaine nodded at her before glancing at the small cot.

"Can i-" he gestured at the babies bundled up together and she smiled.

"yes, of course." she smiled and then looked back at Kurt, "did you need me here, or shall i step out honey?"

"C-could you g-give us a minute?" he said, his voice shaking slightly and she rubbed his shoulder.

"Sure."

When she left the room Kurt turned to watch Blaine looking over the cot, a small smile on his face as he stared at them.

"They're beautiful," he whispered, "but i knew they would be, having come from you."

Kurt didn't answer and Blaine looked up at him, eyes full of sorrow and a small frown on his lips.

"Kurt, i- I'm so sorry i wasn't around." Blaine started and Kurt could feel the emotional sting of that statement, it hit his heart and then made his eyes water, "Burt said the babies are being taken in about 10 minutes."

Kurt only nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

"Will you talk to me?" Blaine asked desperately, and Kurt shook his head as the water in his eyes spilled down his cheeks, and he bit his lip to stop any noises forming, "please Kurt, i know what i did was shitty, but we're both losing something today."

"Are you really?" Kurt said with a glare, that didn't have the same sharpness behind it because he was crying, "because according to you, it was all some joke."

"I said i was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean anything. Not anymore." Kurt said quietly and Blaine bit his own lip and nodded, sighing a little with defeat.

He placed one hand in the small cot, tracing a finger over one of the twins faces, dragging it over a warm, chubby cheek and smiling sadly. 

"I'm moving away." He said and looked back up at Kurt, who looked surprised and horrified at that, "my mom, she didn't take this news very well, and she's taking me away from you."

Kurt lost his battle with his emotions then. He sobbed into his hands loudly. His stomach was hurting but he couldn't stop the tears or the whimpers, and Blaine crossed the room to hug him. Kurt let him. He would never see him again after this, if Blaine's mother had her way.

Blaine was whispering comforting things to him but it didn't help. He was losing hs children, their children, and his best friend in the same day.

"I'll always think of you, and i swear, when i'm 18 and i leave home i'll come and find you, wherever you go. You are my best friend Kurt, and i am sorry for the way i treated you, i will always regret that. I'll do everything i can to get back to you and hopefully by then, you'll have forgiven me." Blaine said, voice shaky but determined and Kurt held onto him, pulling him close.

"Can you give me one of the babies?" Kurt asked against Blaine's shoulder, "and you should hold one too, they'll be gone soon."

"Yeah, ok." Blaine said as he released him and then walked slowly over to the cot.

He smiled down at how snuggly the babies were, in their blankets, and gently as he could he placed his hands underneath one of their butts and the other hand on the back of their neck and lifted one into his arms. He snuggled the baby against him as he walked back to Kurt. 

The switch from one set of arms to the other was a little complicated, but Blaine managed it without too much hassle and once Kurt had a good hold of the little one, he went back to grab the other.

He sat next to Kurt on the bed, so that both of them could see both babies at the same time and Kurt smiled down at them with tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe after all i went through, all of the sickness, and the kicking," he said to the babies gently, "that we have to say goodbye."

Blaine didn't say anything, but he leaned his shoulder against Kurt's lightly in support, as Kurt ran a gentle hand over each of their heads.

"If we were older, I'm sure we would have given you the best home and life we could give, but we have to trust that someone else will now." Kurt carried on, and Blaine could feel his own eyes stinging with tears, "but i- we love you, so much. You'll always be our babies."

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, feeling his throat and chest shake slightly with sobs that he wouldn't let escape.

"And i'll always think of you." Kurt finished and then leaned down to whisper more words against the baby in his arms' head, "never ever think i didn't want you. You were a mistake but always a good one."

Kurt leaned over to kiss the other one's head, in Blaine's arms and Blaine lost the fight with his emotions, he sobbed and leaned against Kurt, rocking the little one in his arms a little until he had calmed himself down enough to say something.

"I'm so sorry, i can never say it enough, i missed most of the growing you did, and i made your daddy sad on top of that." He said, looking up at Kurt as he did so, but Kurt only had eyes for the babies right now, "i wish i had spent a little more time being the person that you could depend on, and not the asshole i was-"

"Blaine." Kurt chuckled lightly at the curse, but Blaine just shrugged.

"I will never forget you," he said in a whisper, "any of you."

He looked to Kurt at that, and they both shared a sad smile. It would be the last time they see each other. Blaine tried to smile at Kurt but failed and his lip wobbled slightly at Kurt's defeated and sad look. He leaned over and pressed their foreheads together, sighing a little.

That's how they sat until there was a knock on the door and a little indian looking lady came in with a big warm smile for them both.

"Hi, my names Amira, you must be Kurt and Blaine?" She asked quietly and they both nodded, "I'm from the adoption centre."

She needn't say anymore than that, they knew why she was here, and she carried in two car seats from outside the door. Blaine and Kurt smiled down at the babies one last time before Kurt offered the one he had to her and she took the baby gently.

"Have you said your goodbyes?" She asked as she placed the baby into one of the car seats, and Kurt nodded.

Blaine walked over with the other baby and she smiled as she stood and took that one too, repeating the same with the other one.

Once they were both in car seats, she placed a couple of extra blankets over them and turned to Kurt in the bed.

"It's a very brave thing you're doing." she said and he sighed a little and gave her a small smile.

"You will make sure they have good parents right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Take them then." he said emotionally and then turned his eyes away, biting his lip and trying not to cry, she looked at Blaine who shrugged and nodded too. She grasped the handle of both seats and smiled once more before she turned and left.

Blaine went back over to Kurt and they both broke down as they held each other. When Burt came back in the room, that's how he found them. He was a little emotional too, but he knew his son was losing a lot, he had to be strong for him now. 

There was a commotion outside and a screech of a voice that Blaine hated, and then the door was flung open and his mother strolled inside. She took a glance at Blaine sitting with Kurt and scowled.

"Blaine, the movers are at home, it's time to go."

"Mom, could you give me a sec-"

"Now, Blaine." She said sternly and he frowned before turning back to Kurt.

He unravelled his arms from Kurt's shoulders and gave him one last small sad smile before backing up. He turned to watch his mother waiting impatiently with her arms crossed before he decided to do one last thing to piss her off, and hoped that Kurt wouldn't be too pissed off by it.

He took a couple of big steps back to the bed, tilted Kurt's chin up and leaned in to kiss him. It was hard, and only for a second, but he felt Kurt respond to it as his mother huffed indignantly behind him.

He pulled away and looked into his best friend's eyes, Kurt knew what he had done and there was a hint of a small smile on his face.

"See ya." he whispered and Kurt nodded, their eyes were locked together as Blaine left the room, only when Blaine's face was out of sight, did Burt run to hold his son as he broke down.

Both of them listening as Blaine and his mother argued all the way down the hall, until it was silent.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little vacation time for our happy couple XD

Kurt groaned as he rolled off of the couch. His body ached all over, he held one hand underneath the bump, which was now huge at 30 weeks, and wandered into the kitchen with a shuffle. Blaine was busy cooking dinner and he smiled as he walked up behind him and placed his forehead onto Blaine's back with a tired sigh.

Blaine chuckled as he did and turned his head to look at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm tired and i hurt."

"where do you hurt?"

"All over," Kurt groaned back as he put one hand over his sore spine and leaned into Blaine's body a little bit more, "my body is not handling all this extra weight very well. I feel so old."

"Come on baby, you're not old," Blaine said as he turned and put his arms around his waist, letting Kurt lean against his chest, their bottom halves couldn't fit together anymore, not with the stomach in the way, "You're as old as you feel."

"Then i feel ancient." he mumbled against Blaine's chest and his husband chuckled again.

"How about a back rub later?"

"That would be wonderful."

Blaine led him over to the kitchen table, helping him down to sit in one of the chairs and then turned to continue with dinner.

Kurt had beeen a little grouchy over the last week or so, as his body expanded. Blaine could understand, it was a lot to go through, and Kurt had never handled pain well. He ached and he moaned all the time about it.

Blaine couldn't help but smile after every complaint. It meant that the baby was growing well, and pulling on all of things it needed from Kurt. Bones ached becasue the baby had to steal calcium and nutrients, muscles hurt because the baby had to steal the protein and carbs to grow. 

Everything was for the baby now. 

Although, because Kurt had an aversion to cheese and milk now, the only source of calcium was from other things. 

"Did you hear back from Amira?" Kurt asked as Blaine placed the plate of spaghetti in front of him and handed him a bottle of water, which Kurt took with a grateful smile.

"Yes, and Simon told her that they would love to contact us directly and then we can go from there." Blaine explained and Kurt nodded.

"Oh that's great," he said around a mouthful of food, and Blaine grinned, Kurt's manners had fallen the way side too over the last few weeks, he also burped a lot and other body functions, "any idea when they will contact us?"

"Well I'm not really sure, Amira didn't give a specific amount of time." 

"Ok."

"On a different note, i've had permission to take a few days leave next week."

"What for?"

"I want to spend some time with you. We could go away for a few days?"

"Where?"

Blaine patted the side of his nose with a finger, indicating that Kurt was being nosy and it was a secret, and Kurt pouted.

"So do you think you could ask Garrison for a few days next week, Wedsnesday through Friday?"

"I can ask." Kurt said as he narrowed his eyes and his hopeful looking husband, wondering what he had planned, but if it was supposed to be a surprise he wouldn't get any information out of him.

He turned back to his dinner with a shrug, but throwing Blaine a tiny playful glare.

Blaine watched Kurt devour his dinner like a ravenous lion, laughing to himself inside his head.

"I'm sure Garrison will be okay with it."

Turns out that Garrison was okay with it, when Kurt had called him the next morning before work, to ask. Nothing major was happening at work right now for Kurt, so he could take as much time as he needed. Which was good because the next week seemed to fly by and Kurt was getting a little anxious about whatever Blaine was planning.

Blaine was keeping his mouth shut about it though, as they packed for going somewhere. Kurt had no idea what to pack, or what they were doing. He knew that the trip wouldn't be too strenuous because he was pregnant, heavily, 34 weeks to be exact, and he knew that Blaine wouldn't do anything to put too much stress on him. 

But it was literally driving him mad, not knowing what he was up to.

But he trusted Blaine, he loved him. So he would keep his thoughts and feelings locked up inside and go along with it. 

After packing two suitcases, becasue he had no idea where they were going, so hetried to include all of his essentials, he and Blaine were already makin their way down stairs to catch a cab. When they pulled up at the train station and Kurt was too anxious to go any further without knowing.

"Blaine stop," Kurt said as he tugged his husband back by his wrist, becasue both of Blaine's hands were holding their luggage, "please, can't you just tell me where we're going?"

"San Fransisco."

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened a little at Blaine's grin and Blaine only dropped the suticases long enough to hold both of his hands.

"We're going to North Beach, to stay in the condo we stayed in-"

"When we got married." Kurt finished for him and Blaine grinned at the loving look on his face, "oh Blaine..."

"That's not all, Burt and Carole have agreed to fly out to stay with us for a long weekend, make it a family thing. And we can go out for dinner in the city, we can see all the sights."

"Blaine." Kurt said again as he jumped at his husband, wrapping his arms tightly around his husband's neck and pulling him in tighter, forgetting about the big stomach separating them for a moment and squishing it between them.

"I love you, and i know this pregnancy hasn't been easy, i just wnated to do something nice for you, before little man gets here." Blaine explained while rubbing one hand over Kurt's back and one hand over the side of the very prominent belly that was pushing against him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered at him and Blaine chuckled a little, moved back to place a kiss against Kurt's lips chastely and rubbed a hand over his cheek.

"If we don't get on this train now though, we won't be going." He said amused and Kurt grinned excitedly before taking his hand and following him onto the train, in the first class seating area, which Kurt turned an appreciative look to him for.

It would take a while to get there, but they had all day and Kurt was comfrotable in the frist class seat, he had all the room he could possibly need, and the seat was very comfrotable. Blaine picked the best to make it easier for him, he could just ravish his husband right about now. But R rated PDA wasn't their thing, so instead he had to lean against him and hold his hand. Which was nice too.

Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder as Blaine was reading emails on his phone and he felt him drop a kiss on his head bfore Blaine put the phone down and wrapped an arm around him. He smiled contentedly. It was early on Wednesday morning and they had a long train ride to go, but Kurt wouldn't be moving from this spot for a long while.

About an hour into their journey, he fell asleep and woke up when his bladder decided the baby had had enough of feeling cramped, and he needed to go to the toilet. 

"You okay?" Blaine asked from his side and turned to regard him with a smile, and Kurt nodded.

"I swear, this baby is using my bladder as his very own squeezy toy," he replied as Blaine laughed, and got up slowly, "i'll be back in a sec."

"You need help?"

"No." Kurt smiled at him and leaned in to give him a kiss, a little harder than necessary, but as he pulled away he smirked at Blaine's darkened eyes.

He flounced a little as he walked away to where the bathroom was, and if he accentuated his hip movments as he walked, well. He knew Blaine's eyes stayed on him every step of the way, and he turned at the door and smiled innocently at him before he closed it.

Blaine was staring.

He grinned to himself as the door closed, he still had it.

****

Kurt felt a little tired as the train pulled up in San Francisco, but he was also excited, which made it easy to forget about. Blaine was being over attentive to him, having been sat on the train for 9 hours, but he kept telling him he was fine.

They caught a cab outside, and loaded up to head to where they would be staying, the exact same condo that they stayed in on their wedding night. It overlooked the bay, and it had a pool and a huge balcony. The balcony and pool themselves held a lot of good memories.

It was all very nostalgic.

As Blaine paid the driver and retrieved their luggage, he motioned for Kurt to go ahead of him, and followed behind. There was a plant pot that the lady on the phone when he booked the place, told him she would leave the key for the place, and he found it. As Kurt stepped through the doorway first, he was taken right back in his memory to the time where Blaine had carried over the threshold first and then Kurt had turned to do the same.

He giggled to himself at the memory as Blaine lugged the suitcases inside the entryway and placed them down.

"What's funny?"

"Remember when we carried each other over the threshold?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled too.

"You nearly dropped me."

"You kept laughing at my face, i couldn't help it." Kurt replied as he walked through to the massive lounge area he remembered, the furniture had been updated but the layout was the same, "wow, it's like stepping inside a memory."

"Well, we have," Blaine staretd as he looked down at his watch, "2 hours before Burt and Carole get here. Wanna make the most of it?"

Kurt turned to look back at his husband, noting the very wicked sexy grin on his face and the raised eyebrows, and he laughed. He hummed a little after and turned his back to Blaine.

"I don't know baby, I'm tired." he said sarcastically, putting a little bit of innocent ignorance in his voice, and he heard Blaine wlaking up behind him.

"You can sleep after," Blaine whispered into his ear as he pressed his body up against the length of Kurt's, "I've wanted to get those clothes off of you since we were on the train."

Kurt smirked as he thought back to all the teasing he did on their journey here. His eyes almost rolled into his head as Blaine's hands settled on his hips and rolled his forward against his ass.

"I need you." Blaine whispered hotly against the side of his neck and Kurt turned his face towards him.

"What are you waiting for then? I'm right here." He said almost innocently again and Blaine nearly growled as he crashed their lips together.

Kurt whined against the forceful kiss, surrendering himself to Blaine, opening his mouth a little as Blaine pushed his tongue through them. he was spun around into strong arms and walked backwards while they kissed. 

Blaine's hands ran from down his shoulders to settle on his hips, he couldn't really pull their hips together though, pregnancy didn't allow them to grind against each other from this position anymore. 

Blaine's lips left his for a split second, to go back to their cases and search through the one he packed, a triumphant sound escaped his lips as he produced a bottle of lube, and Kurt stood where he left him, panting and waiting.

Blaine was on him straight away though, moving him backwards again towards the bedroom. He caught Blaine's grinning lips for another kiss as they walked through the door, Blaine's hands pawing at him, and fingers trying to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Kurt helped him take it off before Blaine moved him so that he sat on the edge of their bed, moving down to untie Kurt's boots and take them off for him. Kurt just watched Blaine with a hunger in his belly, there was fire going through him as Blaine slid his hands over his thighs and up to the clasp of his trousers.

Blaine's eyes flicked up to gaze at him, dark and wanting and Kurt couldn't help the little whimper that escaped his throat.

Once his trousers were undone, Blaine stood and took off his own shirt, revealing a broad chest, a spattering of hair and abdominal muscles that Kurt loved to lick. He did. 

He leaned forward and his mouth landed somewhere above Blaine's bellybutton, with his husband's hands threading through his hair he began to lick and suck on the tanned smooth skin of his stomach. He licked his way down every curve and trailed his tongue lightly through the trail of hair that lead into Blaine's jeans, before his husband's hands pushed him back a little and fumbled quickly to undo them.

Once the jeans were unbuttoned, Kurt moved back to what he was doing, tenderly nipping and licking over hipbones and down that delectable v shape all the way down. he moved his hands up to push the waistband of the jeans and then his underwear down, so that the erection he wanted to get to would spring free.

It was always an amazing sight to behold. It curved beautifully up towards Blaine's stomach and Kurt moaned at the sight before bringing his mouth down around the head. 

He suckled lightly as Blaine hissed above him, his hands still in Kurt's hair, and Kurt pushed his tongue harder against the underside, creating a suction as he made his way down the length of it. Blaine grunted as Kurt pushed all the way until it was just edging into his throat, before pulling back up slowly, sucking again as he reached the head. 

He removed his mouth and grinned up at Blaine, his husband staring back down at him with carnal desire before he lay himself down on the bed gently, putting his arms above his head in invitation for his husband to do whatever he wanted.

Blaine took his jeans and underwear off, getting caught as he removed his shoes too, before tugging Kurt's open trousers down over his thighs and off. Underwear was next to hit the floor, and Kurt felt the coolness of the air in the room hit his oversensitive and heated skin. 

He moaned softly as Blaine's hand caressed his rounded stomach first before sliding down and fisting his erection. he licked his lips and groaned at the sensation, he was already getting close, his body was always just on that edge when they started this, he blamed the hormones.

Blaine knew though, and soon enough those fingers were gone, and Kurt heard the cap of the bottle of lube flick up, and then Blaine was back on him, a hand sliding underneath him, slick fingers now making their way around his entrance. 

"Oh Blaine..." he whimpered lightly as he felt his husband place kisses along his hips and over his stomach, before dipping to take the head of his erection into his own mouth.

He bucked up slightly, which was hard to do with extra weight over his middle, but he felt and heard Blaine groan around him as his fingers slid inside. This was like heaven, when it was passionate but slow and loving like this.

It made him feel safe and loved. But the fire was still there, licking away at him. Blaine pulled his mouth from him and moved up his body so that he could help Kurt onto the bed properly, even as Kurt whined about the loss of heat around his cock.

Blaine only smiled down at him and kissed him again, while his fingers continued to stretch him out. Kurt was slightly pushing back onto those fingers, already feeling so full, he whined as a third finger pushed in beside the other two and Blaine swallowed the sound of his groan.

Their tongues moved languidly against each other as Blaine pushed Kurt's thighs up, one by one, laying them over the top of his own thighs, and made sure to push his hips against Kurt, so that he could feel the hot, hard slide of his cock against him. Kurt moaned as his arms slid around Blaine's back, clenching his fingers into chunks of muscle on his back, being careful not to dig his nails in to hurt, but enough to feel.

"You ready?" Blaine asked huskily as he pulled his mouth from Kurt's with a spit slick grin, and Kurt only nodded silently, returning the grin.

As Blaine's fingers were removed, Kurt felt his erection slide into place, and push in at the same moment the last finger retreated. He moaned and his hands grasped harder at Blaine's back, making his husband groan too as he pushed in until he was completely buried within him.

"Baby, i'm not going to last long.." Kurt whined up at him, and Blaine only buried his face against Kurt's neck as he began to move his hips, starting on a slightly faster pace than normal.

Fingers in hair, lips sliding against necks, heat and fire in eyes that stared, sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin. It was all passion and fire, with tones of love underneath. Blaine's arms were around his shoulders, gently pulling him down into every thrust, and Kurt could barely cling on to reality as stars exploded in his vision every time.

Blaine's angle shifted slightly, and every thrust hit right against Kurt's prostate and he nearly screamed as he came, feeling the rush go through him as he shuddered in Blaine's arms, encircled and safe. He felt like floating off the bed as Blaine's lips pushed against his, another slow but passionately burning kiss.

Blaine's hips didn't slow, didn't pause, he kept going, chasing that edge that his husband just fell over. Kurt's body was relaxing and his movements were slowing as Blaine sped up, thrusting into him harder, being mindful of Kurt's stomach as he did.

He lost it when Kurt's nails dug into his biceps though, and came with a groan inside his beautiful husband. He shivered too as the last of his ecstasy made way for the warm, sleepy, fuzzy feelings. He smiled down at Kurt, brightly but sated, a lopsided grin that Kurt responded to with a kiss.

He pulled out slowly and rolled off of the bed to find something in the adjoining bathroom to clean up with, wobbly legs not really cooperating as he rinsed a little wash cloth under warm water and returned to his very pregnant, very tired, very sated husband on the bed.

Kurt was almost sleeping when he got back, curled on his side, but just managing to give him a warm smile before drifting and Blaine cleaned them both off before sliding down behind him and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt was warm, sweaty, and they both smelled like sex, but it was glorious. 

Blaine's hand wandered down to stroke over the protruding belly, where all the excitement and hormones of the moment had made the baby start kicking wildly, and tried to soothe his growing son enough to let Kurt sleep peacefully.

He placed a kiss against the back of Kurt's hair, which was damp from sweat and nuzzled against his neck. They both could get in a good nap before they needed to be up. Blaine yawned a little as he whispered his love into Kurt's skin before drifting off himself.


	21. Chapter 21

There were shy smiles at each other as they each showered and redressed, just like when they were here last. On their wedding night, in love and happy, walking around each other with silly grins on their faces. 

It really was nostalgic being here. Together.

Once Blaine had towel dried his hair, he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek as he was still brushing his teeth and walked out to the kitchen to get some coffee on, the lady had left them a few essential bits in the kitchen, but as he started the coffee machine there was a knock on the door and he grinned.

"Kurt, your dad's here." Blaine called out to him as he walked to open the door.

"Ok!" he called back and Blaine opened the door widely with a massive smile.

Burt and Carole each had a bag and big grins on their faces too.

"Hey buddy," Burt gathered Blaine up in his arms and Blaine patted his father-in-law's back, "good to see you."

"You too Burt," he said as he let go, and turned to give Carole a hug too, "it's so great that you guys could come out for this."

"Wouldn't miss it." she replied placing a kiss on his cheek, before he took her bag from her and ushered them inside.

"Dad." Kurt said as he appeared from the bathroom, smiling widely as he walked to them and Burt held his arms open wider.

"There they are," he said loudly, with a big grin on his face as Kurt tilted his head a little in confusion as he walked to him, 2my baby and my grand baby."

Kurt laughed as his dad gathered him tightly in his arms, just like he did with Blaine and Carole laughed behind them, before moving to give Kurt a hug too.

"How are you sweetheart?" she asked as they pulled apart, holding his shoulders and smiling at him.

"Good." he said as Blaine moved around them, taking Burt's bag from him and carrying the luggage through the condo to the other bedroom, "it's a lot harder than i remember though."

"Ah thats just because when you're young you don't feel it as much," she said to him, patted his cheek, "it'll be worth it when it's over."

"I know." he said giving them both a gentle smile.

"Any names yet?" Burt asked as they all made their way to the lounge to sit down together, and Blaine went into the kitchen to finish maing everyone a drink.

"Not yet," Kurt sighed, "we keep trying to think of one but nothing yet."

"You'll find one," his dad told him, "you and Blaine both have good imaginations."

"It won't be a weird name."

"Well you called your pet tortoise, Amaritius." Burt said with a smirk and Kurt glared at him playfully as Blaine came back in the room with a laugh.

"Amaritius?" Blaine asked and Kurt grumbled a little.

"I was 6." Kurt said as Blaine leaned over to kiss his forehead, before sitting next to him as he placed the drink tray on the little coffee table.

"I'm sure whatever name you come up with, we will all love." Carole said as she patted his knee.

"Thank you Carole, at least i know one grandparent who i can trust with a nickname for the baby." he said as he stuck his tongue out at his father.

"I already have a nickname," his father shrugged and grinned at him, "peanut."

They all laughed and then conversation went on about life, work, money, stress. Kurt asked about Finn and how he was handling being the main mechanic of his father's shop now that Burt had reitred, he was doing well apparently.

Blaine was asked about the kids he worked with at school, and he told them as much as he could without giving any personal information away. Kurt and Carole had started a conversation about pregnancy woes and she told Kurt about how Finn wouldn't let her sleep for nights on end. 

It got later as they chatted and Blaine brought up going out to dinner, which they all agreed on and went to get ready to go. 

Kurt was leaning against the dresser in the bedroom, looking at his outfit in the mirror by the door, pondering over how it looked on him. He had managed to find bigger clothes that he had taken in himself around the belly, so they were fitted to him but still had room to move.

It was a dark purple button down shirt, but Kurt had left three buttons undone at the top, and had a white vest on underneath it, and dark pants that fitted just below his stomach and had a band that went over it, for comfort and also so the belly didn't poke out of the bottom of the shirt.

It was a good outfit, Kurt had to admit, and he was grateful that all of the baby weight was on the belly and hadn't gone on his hips or thighs, so he was still able to wear tighter clothes.

Blaine was just putting mousse into his curls, with his shirt still unbuttoned when he saw Kurt admiring himself.

"You look great." he said, thinking that Krut was trying to pick apart the outfit in scrutiny, but Kurt didn't even look his way and smiled.

"Oh i know, i was just thanking the baby mentally for keeping the weight on the belly and not anywhere else."

"Personally i think you would look great with extra on your ass and hips."

"You sir, take that back." he turned to his hsuband with a playful glare and a pointed finger.

Blaine held his hands up in mock surrender at Kurt's narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, but it would only be more of you to love and hold." Blaine defended hismelf and Kurt tutted at him.

"Don't wish it on me, i may gain a few pounds this weekend alone."

"I don't mind baby." Blaine said as he came up behind him and wrapped him in his arms, kissing the back of his neck, "more of you to squeeze later."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine's tongue made it's way down the side of his neck and he was just about to moan when there was a knock on their door.

"You guys ready?"

Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck and straightened up to do up his shirt and Kurt laughed at him, turning around to give him a smirk.

"You invited them honey." He patted Blaine's cheek and slid past him, receiving a swat against his butt as he walked to the door.

"Coming dad."

On their way to dinner, they marvelled at the lights around the place. Kurt was pointing out things and places that he remembered from their wedding day, and Carole and Burt were talking quietly behind them. 

The restaurant was spacious, and not crowded, which was good. 

The food was great and Kurt was engaged in a conversation with Carole about nursery decor, as Burt turned his gaze to Blaine.

"So, things between you going well?"

"yeah, better than ever." Blaine answered witha grin and Burt nodded.

"Good," he said as he swirled a bit of pasta on his fork, "you guys hear from that social worker yet?"

"Amira? erm...not yet, but we're hoping to hear from her soon." 

"I hope it all works out," Burt told him, "Kurt sent us the photos that they sent you guys."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed remembering the baby pictures of the twins with a fond smile.

"Those two kids look exactly like Kurt did when he was a baby."

"Yeah, they do look like Kurt. You can tell."

"You just make sure that no matter what happens, you let those kids know that we're all here for them. Whether they want to know us or not."

"I will Burt."

Carole and Burt went back to the condo after dinner, but Blaine wanted to take Kurt over to the beach they got married on. He knew that Kurt was tired and couldn't walk very far, so that was all that was on his agenda tonight, the sun was slowly going down and they were walking along the path that led down to the beach.

"I remember first seeing it when it was all decorated," Kurt said as they came up to the exact location where they stood, "it was incredible. And i know the white lillies were your idea."

"You always told me they were your mom's favourite flowers, so i thought it would be nice for her to be represented here."

"I know, and i fell in love with you for it, all over again." Kurrt turned to smile at him, while keeping one hand over his stomach and Blaine took his other hand and pulled him onto the sand which was about where their make shift alter was.

"You remember what i said to you right here, after we were pronounced married?" Blaine asked and Kurt gave him a little smile and laughed quietly.

"You said i was so beautiful, and that you were so amazed that i let you back in my life after everything, and that i gave you a chance to show me how much you love me and want to be with me forever."

They shared a smile at the memory together before Blaine pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly. Kurt moved his lips to encase Blaine's a little, fitting them together like puzzle pieces and sliding them along Blaine's. Blaine hummed as he released his lips and rested their foreheads together.

"You've always constantly surprised me Kurt," he whispered as they stood together, forehead to forehead, eyes closed and arms around each other, "i hurt you so badly when we were young, i know i did...and yet, you show me over and over again just how much you can love me."

"Oh Blaine, you know i forgave you for all of that, we were both immature and so hormone driven back then, we hurt each other." Kurt replied and pulled him in tighter so that they were cheek to cheek, "and i have always loved you, as my best friend, as my boyfriend and as my husband."

"I know, i love you too, so much." Blaine said with a smile and placed a small kiss against Kurt's cheek, "and now we're going to be daddies."

Kurt pulled back, but kept his arms over Blaine's shoulders, and staring straight into those soft brown eyes he loved looking into, and sighed.

"You know, i can't wait to do the baby things."

"Even the messy stuff." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Even that," Kurt laughed in reply before dropping his smile a little, "i feel like we really missed out on that."

"Baby-" Blaine started, as his hands softly gripped his hips in comfrot but Kurt smiled at him.

"It's ok, i'm not really sad, just...regretful i think. If we had been 3 or 4 years older when the twins were born-"

"I know honey, i know." And Blaine did know, he felt that too, that ache in his heart just like his husband.

"It's scary, but i'm really ready. Ready to do the baby thing, ready to do the daddy thing."

Me too," Blaine smiled so brightly it was hard for Kurt to look away from it, it was like sunshine, "I can't wait to see him in your arms, and know that he's coming home with us."

Kurt gave him another kiss, slowly sliding their lips together. After a few minutes Blaine broke it and hugged him close, Kurt's cheek resting on his shoulder and just breathing together. 

After about 2 minutes, Kurt yawned against him and Blaine laughed as he pulled back. 

"Come on, let's get back, i'll give you a massage and you can lay down."

"That sounds like heaven." Kurt moaned a little and they clasped their hands between them before turning to make a slow walk back to the condo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback....when they met again

The party was already in full swing when Kurt arrived with Rachel on his arm. It had been a task to get him to go, Cameron Bailey was Rachel's friend, not really his, but after her begging and Finn pushing him out of the door, he was dragged into it.

"This is going to be so fun." she squealed as she held his arm through hers and he managed to fake a smile for her.

"Not too much fun, i need to work tomorrow." 

"Oh Kurt come on, let your hair down." 

"My hair is perfectly fine where it is."

She pouted at him as she dragged him to the bar to get a drink, and then over to Cameron so she could say hello.

Kurt kind of zoned out of their conversation about the show Cameron was in, he didn't really know the guy that well, and his voice was a little droning. Kurt spent most of the conversation looking around at the room filled with people.

It was Christmas so most of the women in the room were wearing ghastly decorations as part of their outfits for the holidays, and even though Kurt's favourite holiday was Christmas, he worked in fashion and he really didn't do tacky.

Rachel laughed from beside him to something Cameron said to her and he rolled his eyes. He wondered if he walked away, would she even notice he wasn't right beside her. But he couldn't do that to her, she was going to be his sister-in-law soon.

He sighed into his drink as he watched the people dancing on the little makeshift area for dancing and then over to the bar where people were taking shots. Could this party be any more college style?

"Kurt, would you be a dear and get me another drink?" Rachel actually acknowledged his presence.

He gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded as he took her glass. 

Designated server, wonderful.

As he leaned over to give the bartender her order and returned the empty glass, he heard a gasp behind him.

"Kurt?" 

Wait, that voice sounds awfully familiar. One he has thought about for years, belonging to a person he only ever sees in his dreams now.

"Is that you Kurt?"

He gulped and turned to regard dark curls, and golden brown eyes. 

"Blaine." he gasped out loud and Blaine's face split into a wide smile.

"I thought that was you," he said and Kurt had trouble breathing because he hadn't imagined ever running into Blaine ever again, "wow, you've changed so much."

Kurt couldn't catch his breath, couldn't seem to gulp in the air he desperately needed and he leaned heavily back onto the bar behind him, stumbling a little and watched those brown eyes flick from recognition to concern.

"Woah Kurt, are you okay?" He asked with a small frown and reached out his hands to place on Kurt's shoulders, but as Kurt flinched a little he pulled them back.

"I-erm..." 

Kurt took a better look at the man in front of him, taking note of all the changes to him from the boy in his memory. Blaine looked good. His hair was soft and curly, not plastered down with gel, and he was taller obviously, closely shaven, but Kurt could see the shadow of stubble along his jaw and cheeks, those eyes were still framed by long dark lashes, and his jaw and cheeks had become more defined, no puppy weight to them at all.

He couldn't seem to get past his shock though. And Blaine looked a little worried and hurt at his silence, but Kurt couldn't help it. He had no idea how to act now.

"Kurt?"

Kurt cleared his throat as his mind caught up with him, and he smiled a little.

"Hi." not all that eloquent but it was something.

"Hi." Blaine responded with another small smile, "I'm sorry if i shocked you, i didn't mean to."

"It's ok, i- erm...it's good to see you Blaine." he said, but his smile wavered a little and Blaine noticed.

"It's good to see you too." 

"This is weird." Kurt said, before realising what he said and blushing a little, but Blaine just laughed.

"A little," he added a nod of his head, "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk to me i can go."

As he turned to leave Kurt made a hasty decision, which his brain made without his knowledge and reached out quickly to grab Blaine's arm.

"No," he whispered out, almost choking over his own words, "don't leave again."

Blaine's eyes almost looked wet as he took in Kurt's words and he placed a hand over Kurt's, giving it a small squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goofy silliness

"I remember getting a phonecall that night," Burt said as they all sat around the lounge, talking about things fro the past, it had started with the way Blaine and Kurt used to be as teens and then Kurt had brought up when they met again in New York, "he called me from Finn and Rachel's place, in tears, telling me he had seen you."

"You were crying?" Blaine asked as he slid his hand into Kurt's and his husband gave it a squeeze back.

"Not sad tears." he told him and Burt laughed.

"Far from it, he was so excited he couldn't control his emotions, they all just came rushing out, and he was talking so fast i could barely keep up," he said and Kurt sent a glare at his father.

"I was overwhelmed," Kurt defended himself even as Blaine kissed his cheek and told him it's ok, "it's not everyday you run into your best friend from years ago, having not seen or heard from him."

"I'm sorry i shocked you." Blaine said and Kurt gave him a smile.

"Oh honey, it was a good kind of shock."

"He asked me to give him advice, how to approach this, how to approach you, he had no clue how to go about it. He wanted you back in his life but he thought it was inappropriate to want that."

"And he told me that there isn't anything he could advise me about this situation, it was up to me to make the decision. If i wanted to hang out with you, wanted you back in my life then i had to do it." Kurt added as Carole was looking between them all with a smile on her face, her eyes a little wet.

"He then called me the night after that, to tell me that you were incredible, and that the way you were together was just like old times, like you hadn't missed all those years together." Burt finished and Blaine shared a fond smile with Kurt as they remembered their night just hanging out and doing random things together.

"It was."

"It really was."

They said at the same time and then laughed together. 

Burt and Carole were looking between them for a little while, knowing that it had worked out for the best for their boys.

"And now, you've built a life and building a family," Burt said and broke them out of their gaze at each other, "i couldn't be any prouder."

"Thanks dad."

After reminiscing and reliving some of their memories of each other, like the first time Blaine stepped foot in the Hummel household when he was 12, and so terrified of Burt. The first night Kurt spent at Blaine's, calling his father in the middle of the night because Blaine was asleep and he was scared. 

Blaine and Kurt were telling them stories from their teen years, things that happened at school, and things that they pranked Cooper with. Everyone was having a great time, until Blaine accidently brought up the party that Cooper had the weekend his parents were away, he seemed to catch himself at the memory and stop, shooting an uncomfortable look at Burt.

"Sorry."

"I forgave you both for that a long time ago buddy." Burt told him, causing Blaine to smile, but Kurt could see that it was still bugging him and he decided to yawn quite loudly and pull Blaine towards the bedroom, claiming he needed the beauty sleep.

They said goodnight as they disappeared behind their bedroom door and Kurt gathered Blaine up into his arms.

"You know my dad doesn't-"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine whimpered into his shoulder, "i still ruined everything back then."

"Hey, look at me." kurt said sternly and held Blaine's cheeks in his hands, staring into golden eyes that were a little wet, "do i look ruined? is my relationship with you ruined? is my relationship with my parents ruined? do i have a dead end job? do we have a crap life? is there not a baby on the way?"

"i know all that but-"

"So you didn't ruin anything, if anything happened...you made us into the people we are right now. And we're pretty great right?" Kurt said with a smirk, and Blaine couldn't help the wet laugh escape him.

"Yeah, we're great." he said as he moved back against Kurt's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his head underneath his chin, "kind of ruined the moment though didn't i?"

"A little," Kurt laughed, "but you know...i know a way to make you feel better..."

Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's shoulders, fingernails dragging over his shirt and then down to the small of his back. Blaine couldn't help the small moan and smile he pressed against Kurt's neck.

"With your parents in the next room, i am shocked Kurt, shocked." he said amused, not sounding shocked at all.

****

"You look exhausted." Blaine told him as he watched Kurt opposite him at the little table in the small cafe down the street for breakfast the next morning.

Kurt nodded as he finished his bite of croissant, and gave Blaine a small smile.

"I am, but it's great being here," he replied and Blaine watched his serene look over the top of his coffee cup, "and the fact that you surprised me with my dad too. Unbelievable. I've really missed him."

"I know." Blaine answered quickly, giving Kurt a knowing smile, "you forget, I'm your husband, i know you."

"Yeah you do," he grinned back, before wiping non existent crumbs from his clothes and wiped his hands with a tissue, "so maybe you know what i'm thinking right now?"

"That you love me?" Blaine smirked at him and Kurt only batted his eyes and placed his chin on one hand.

"That too, what else?"

"That you can't wait to start a family with me?"

"Well, in a few weeks it will have already started," Kurt said as he sat back and patted the top of his stomach, causing Blaine's eyes to drop to it with warmth in them and a loving smile on his face, "try again."

"If we had the budget, you would marry me again?"

"You're so corny," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Blaine giggled, "another try?"

"You want to go see how corny i can be back at the condo?" Blaine's smile changed into a smirk and those eyebrows wiggled a little, making Kurt laugh out loud, a bit too loud and he covered his mouth with a blush at the volume.

Blaine laughed at his face and Kurt gave him a mock glare.

"Blaine..." He said in warning and Blaine put both his hands up in surrender.

"Ok," he said with a smile, and then thought about it as he looked back at Kurt, placing his hand over his chin exaggerating his process, "hmm, you want to go and walk down the waterfront?"

"Bingo. I want to take the walk that we did when we were married."

"That can be done," Blaine nodded, before he turned a little more serious, "you sure you're feeling up to it though? i mean it when i said you look tired."

"Yeah, i can do it. I'm tired but i feel energized at the same time. Does that make sense?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his own sentence, and Blaine shook his head.

"For you, Kurt, it makes perfect sense." 

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him as Blaine laughed and finished the last of his coffee, before getting up, throwing their trash away and helped Kurt up from his seat. Grinning like a proper gentleman, but Kurt only rolled his eyes again and slapped his arm.

The walk was a little long, down to the beach front, and Blaine kept a close eye on Kurt all the way, but Kurt was still doing ok. He wasn't out of breath or looking any more tired, so Blaine was a little relieved when they got to the stretch of beach they had walked before.

"It's peaceful out here," Kurt said as they started their walk, Blaine had helped Kurt remove his boots, because he had trouble bending right now, and took his hand as they ambled along, "why didn't we move here?"

"Expensive..." Blaine muttered and Kurt nudged him, but nearly fell as he did so Blaine had to hold onto him, "it wouldn't have felt the same out here."

"I guess. But we'll have to come back with him," Kurt said while pointing down at his stomach, "make it a family thing. Yearly or something?"

"Yeah definitely, i can't wait to bring him here, play in the sand, build castles, splash in the water."

"And make sure you have wet wipes available for when he eats sand." Kurt added and they both laughed.

"That would be our child."

Kurt hummed.

"I can just imagine his little chubby face covered in ice cream, and his little feet covered in sand, smiling widely at daddy splashing in the sea." Blaine sighed at the thought.

"You're going to be an amazing dad, baby." Kurt said, causing Blaine to blush a little on his cheeks and smile down bashfully.

He brought Kurt's hand up to place a kiss on the back of it, before turning to him with a smile. 

"We still need to think of a name." he said and Kurt grunted.

"I know, it's just too hard to pick," Kurt replied as he stepped closer to Blaine's side, resting against him slightly as they walked in the warm sand, "it has to cute, but it has to be practical. Something he could live with."

"Albert, we could shorten it to Alby." Blaine said with a grin and Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"No."

Blaine pouted.

"It's a good name, it's a royal name."

"He isn't going to be a royal baby, Blaine."

"He could be." 

Kurt laughed at the muttered sentence and turned his head to whisper in his husband's ear, Blaine wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady.

"I know you're Prince Charming honey, but no."

Blaine's arm tightened around his waist, his hand coming to rest on the side of Kurt's stomach lightly. 

"Alfred." Blaine said with a smirk and Kurt chuckled.

"Archibald." He countered with an amused grin.

"Frederick."

"Darwin."

"Laurence."

"Isaac."

"Maximillian."

"Baldwin."

"Herbert."

"Chad."

"Theodore." Blaine said in a snobby tone, and Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, making them both burst out laughing.

"Jeez," Kurt said as he held his stomach, which had been bouncing a little painfully while he was laughing, "maybe we should go with a Disney name to be safe?"

"No, we'll find one suitable, I'm sure we will." Blaine said as he soothed a hand over Kurt's stomach as he saw his husband wince a little, "you okay?"

"Too much laughter," Kurt answered and Blaine nodded, "and now i need the toilet."

"Come on, let's head back." Blaine turned to lead them back but Kurt gripped his arm and turned him enough to seal their lips together.

Blaine made a surprised noise but leaned into it, lips opening slightly, deepening the connection. Kurt pushed his tongue through Blaine's lips, only slightly, not wanting to get too far into the kiss, ran it along the inside of his lip and then pulled away with a mwah sound.

Blaine only stared at him for a minute, with his mouth still slightly open and Kurt smirked.

"Just a little promise for later." he said as he turned from Blaine to walk up the beach and Blaine grunted a little before following after him quickly.


	24. Chapter 24

"I really, really don't want you guys to leave." Kurt mumbled against his father's shoulder as Burt's arms tightened aroound his back.

"You'll be alright kid," Burt reassured his very emoitonal son, "and hey in a few months, you call us up when you're home from the hospital and we'll come down to see our grandbaby."

Kurt smiled and nodded as a few more tears ran down his cheeks, sniffling as he squeezed his dad tighter, not wanting to move away yet.

He sniffed and mumbled something again against him and Burt laughed and had to pull away to ask him what he said.

"I said i'm scared." he admitted and Burt looked down at his wet face with sympathy.

"You'll be fine, Blaine's got ya." 

They both turned to see an equally emotional looking Blaine saying goodbye to Carole, and talking to her about something. Blaine turned to see them watching him and gave them a watery smile of his own.

Kurt huffed and moved back into his father's chest.

"Are you kidding, he'll be even more a wreck than me." he said sarcastically, and they all heard it as Blaine shrugged with a roll of his eyes and they laughed.

Burt pulled away from his son and grabbed his son-in-law into his arms for a goodbye hug as Carole pulled Kurt into hers. Kissing his cheek and holding his face as she whispered her own reassurances to him.

After seeing them out and into the cab outside, Kurt sighed as he leaned against Blaine's side, and watched the cab disappear. Blaine's arm automatically wrapping around his shoulders.

"I'll miss them."

"Me too." Blaine replied with the same emotional tone and turned to kiss Kurt's temple, "come on, let's go pack our stuff and then we can relax together before we have to go too."

"Ok." he said letting himself be pulled back into the condo.

Kurt, after packing half of his case and complaining that his back was hurting which Blaine told him to go rest, fell asleep on the couch. Blaine was keeping an eye on him all while packing the rest of their things. He had almost all of it done before he heard a quiet sniffling from the lounge and went back out to inspect it.

Kurt was half sitting on the couch, over the arm rest, head buried in his arms which were crossed, crying silently.

Blaine looked at him worried for a moment and slowly made his way over to him, kneeling down on the floor and taking Kurt's arms gently into his hands.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Tear filled red rimmed blue eyes looked up at him from his arms, and Blaine's heart nearly broke at the sadness in them, he gently moved Kurt's arms so that he was sitting up and moved to sit with him, taking his face in his hands.

"What's up baby?"

"It may have been a dream," Kurt repied while shaking his head a little, "but i can't remember what it was. All i remember is feeling like crying."

"Aw baby." Blaine took him into his arms and Kurt placed his face into his chest, sniffling again but as Blaine rubbed over his back, those sniffles turned into deeper sobs.

Blaine held him tighter as he let Kurt cry, just holding him and whispering sweet things into his hair. Eventually the tears ran out and Kurt was back to sniffling, and Blaine placed a small kiss on his forehead as he pulled back to look down at his flushed face.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said and Blaine rubbed his arms.

"Don't apologize, it's ok," he said as he kissed his cheek and placed a ahnd in Kurt's hair, "what you said to your dad earlier, do you think that could be it?"

"Maybe," kurt murmured and sniffed again, "does that make me pathetic?"

"No, honey, god no," Blaine quickly reassured him, "it's normal to feel scared. I am too."

"Really?"

"Of course," Blaine nodded and placed their foreheads together, a move that was totally for them, "you scared of the birth or what comes after?"

"Both."

Blaine nodded against his head and Kurt smiled at him, feeling a little better already.

"Gosh, my hormones make me a mess." He said with a laugh and Blaine kissed the end of his nose.

"it's ok, you can be a mess, i'm always here to clean it up."

Kurt laughed again as he dove back against Blaine's chest, snuggling into him a little more. That was how they sat for a good amount of time, with hands just rubbing over arms and backs, taking and giving comfort to each other. 

Blaine had hs face buried in Kurt's hair, inhaling the scent of his cocnut shampoo, and the product in it, and something underneath that was just pure Kurt. he smiled and sniffed a little more loudly, making Kurt giggle against him.

"Stop smelling me."

"Can't help it, you smell good." 

Kurt looked up at him with a bright smile, and Blaine thought that the hormones must be going crazy, if Kurt could switch from sad to happy and laughing in a matter of minutes. Pregnancy was really crazy.

"You okay now?" he asked and Kurt nodded.

"Thanks to you being weird, i feel ok."

"Ha ha." 

Blaine smiled down at him and Kurt puckered his lips for a kiss, which Blaine was happy to place there, but it went a bit further than he thought as Kurt grabbed him tighter and pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, surprising a moan out of him.

Ok, crazy hormones again, he thought as Kurrt climbed into his lap and almost devoured his lips as he started grinding against him. 

Pregnancy was interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt felt like he could sleep for days when they arrived home. He went straight into their room, with help from Blaine to remove his clothes and shoes and laid in the covers to nap. Blaine watched him with a smile for a minute before taking his laptop and wandering back into the living room to check emails.

His face lit up a little when an email from Amira came up and he opened it quickly.

She was giving him information about proper contact and the rules and regulations for making it easier on both sides of the families involved. He read through it all meticulously, checking eveything, and then a notification came up that he had another unread one from an email address he didn't recognize.

'From: Simon12FreightIT@gmail.com (unknown contact)  
Re: Hello

Hi Blaine and Kurt, this may be the wrong way to go about things but i just wanted to contact you guys anyway. 

My name is Simon Pearson, and i am the adoptive father of your children, Eric and Ally. We were told from our Social/Adoption Worker, Amira Forres that you wanted us to contact you when we decided you can see the children.

Unfortunately my wife is very ill at the moment, just out of hospital, so it will take a number of weeks before we're ready for any visits at all. I hope this email will assuade your doubts about us meeting though, because my wife and i have always been honest with the children, even when growing up they knew they had different parents who might contact them one day.

We do want you to have contact with them, of course, we wouldn't try to stop you. Eric and Ally have also said they would be happy to meet you, although with Ally i think she has some personal questions she wants to ask you.

You can save my email for further use that's not a problem. But as i said, it will be a number of weeks before my wife is well enough for our plan of meeting up. 

Hope to hear from you soon.

Simon, Diane, Eric and Ally'

For a moment Blaine sat in shock. But then a big smile sooread over his face and he instantly shot up from his seat and ran to go and wake up Kurt. He felt bad about waking him up but this was the type of thing that Kurt would want to know straight away.

As he ran through the bedroom door he almost knocked Kurt over, who had obviously already woekn up and was headed for the bathroom, and at the last minute Blaine turned to avoid crashing into Kurt and ended up falling into the bedroom himself.

"Oh My GOD, Blaine, honey, you ok?" Kurt leaned back at the shock of almost being knocked over and then stared down worriedly at his husband on the floor of their bedroom, although he coudln't bend down to help him up, "what's going on?"

"Sorry i-" Blaine said as he struggled to get up quickly, but once he was up he took Kurt into his arms and lifted him up, even as Kurt shrieked about vertigo, "they emailed us."

"Who baby?" he asked as Blaine gently released him.

"Simon and Diane, the twins parents," Blaine gushed with a massive grin," they do want to meet us. And the twins want to meet us too."

"Oh my god," kurt squealed with delight, his face changing into a smile that matched Blaine's, "oh this is amazing. Oh my god. When?"

"Well Diane is ill at the moment, but they said maybe in a few weeks, when she's better."

Kurt squealed a little after looking concerned for their mother's wellfare, but they couldn't contain their excitement, until Kurt's bladder forced him to remember why he was on his way to the bathroom in the first place. 

He rolled his eyes at himself and stopped bouncing and walked quickly towards their bathroom, before he had another embarrassing accident, relieved himself as Blaine waited for him by the door and then followed his excited husband back to the living room.

"Here you can read it yourself." Blaine said as Kurt sat and gave him the laptop with the email still open.

"Oh this is everything we wanted but didn't dare dream would happen." Kurt sighed and Blaine rubbed his shoulders.

"I know."

"We finally get to see them. In person."

"I know."

After a few minutes, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked and Blaine turned a confused look to him, and Kurt laughed holding the laptop out to him, "Aren't you going to email them back?"

"Oh yeah!" Blaine took the laptop and turned but then turned again to kiss Kurt's cheek before lowering himself back onto the couch and writing out a response.

He opened he email reply screen and with Kurt watching over his shoulder, chin resting lightly on it, he began typing.

'Thank you for giving us this chance, this means the world to us. Kurt and I can't wait to meet you guys, and we hope Diane gets better real soon. 

Amira may have told you already but Kurt and I are expecting another baby very soon, in about 2 months, so we are swamped right now with things we need to do. But after the baby is born, we definitely will be in touch to arrange meeting up.

We've been dreaming about the day we can meet the twins since they were put up for adoption, and thank you so much for being so cool about all of this. 

If you want any more information about me and Kurt please feel free to ask us questions, at this point, we will answer anything and everything honestly.

Hope to hear from you soon. give everyone our best.

Blaine and Kurt.'

"Is that okay?" he asked as Kurt read through his sentences and with a nod from him, he sent it.

They both sat back with a matching sigh.

"And now, we wait." Blaine said, moving one hand to rest over his unborn son, kicking and wriggling away inside Kurt's stomach, "for this little guy and the rest."

Kurt gave him a smile and covered his hand with his own.

The next few weeks were filled with appointments. 

Hospital appointments. Scans, blood work, wellbeing things. Planning for the birth.

Work appointments. Calculating time off, sorting through paternity leave, for each of them.

Clinic appointments. Mostly for Kurt's injections before the birth.

Both of them had agreed for Blaine to work right up until 2 weeks before the baby was due, but Kurt was going to stop now, he was exhausted and literally had trouble keeping his balance and bending over, so he would be no good to work in the fashion industry, where everyone had to walk around for meetings and pick up fabrics and bend to sort out fashion disasters.

So with 4 weeks left to go, they had one more appointment with their doctor to talk about the surgery and the birth, and get it booked in for them.

Blaine wasn't around for this appointment but he was making his way to the hospital, where Kurt was already waiting for him. 

It wasn't very busy in the waiting room today, so Kurt slumped in the seat while he waited for the doctor to see him and read a magazine while waiting for Blaine too.

The doctor appeared first, and with krut quickly shooting a text to Blaine to tell him he's going in with the doctor he followed her into her office.

"So, how's it going?"

"Good, just exhausted now." he responded honestly and she smiled.

"It's almost over," she said kindly, offering a glass of water, but he shook his head, "the good news is, your blood tests came back all normal, so we don't need anything else from you, and we can book you in for that C-section."

Kurt nodded with a smile.

"Will your husband be joining us?"

"He got caught up with some things at work but he should be here soon." Kurt replied, thinking 'i hope.'

"Ok," she smiled kindly at him before glancing down at her computer screen and Kurt waited patiently, "so you are 36 weeks plus 4 days right now...so...let's see if we can get one that's closest to 40."

Kurt checked his phone while she scanned through all of the appointment dates and cursed internally. Where was Blaine?

"Ok, this appointment here is the closest, you will be about 39 weeks plus 1 day for that one, would you be ok with that?"

"The baby will be fine then won't he?"

"He should be, but if you're worried we can always check on him with a scan the day before."

"Yes, i'd like that."

"Ok, so that will be June 16th for the scan and then June 17th at 11:30am, just 18 days away."

Kurt checked his phone again and frowned.

"Shall we move on to discuss the procedure itself?" She asked also checking the time herself and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, i'm sure he'll make it soon."

"Now after surgery like that, babies tend to inhale a lot more fluid than when women give birth naturally, so he would be taken and checked over first before we allow anyone to hold him, and obviously we have to cut the cord, but we could leave it a little longer if one of you wanted to feel what it was like to cut it?"

"Erm...i don't know, i don't but i don't know what Blaine would want."

"We'll leave that question until he gets here then," she moved on with a smile, "now we obviously like the skin to skin contact but it is a little tricky with this kind of procedure-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

A woman from the front desk poked her head in and smiled at them both.

"There is a Blaine Anderson-Hummel out here, asking to come in?"

"Yes send him in," she said and Kurt sighed a little in relief, even though Blaine was later than he said he would be, and he turned to regard his out of breath, sheepish looking husband walk inside the door, "welcome Blaine, take a seat. We were just going over the regulations of the procedure."

"Regulations?"

"Yes, some things are a lot more difficult with c-section birthed babies, and we need to make sure everyone understands everything."

The following 3 weeks went by in kind of a baby shopping blur. They had deliveries upon deliveries coming to their door, and Blaine put things together and moved furniture around as Kurt directed.

The babies room was almost complete, it just needed a baby, their bedroom had been transformed and moved around so that they could fit a changing table and essentials in there too, and a little baby cot for the baby to sleep with them for the first few months, like they had both agreed.

The kitchen had all been cleaned and tidied, the living room had been cleared of any obsticles that may be tripped over in the middle of the night for feeds. Every cupboard in there place had at least one baby item, like diapers or wipes or baby bibs, spit cloths. 

The kitchen had a cupboard that was full of boxes of baby milk, and there was a new addition of a sterilizer on the counter, and a special cupboard put up just for baby bottles, teats and brushes.

It all looked like a baby already lived there. But he would be here soon and they couldn't wait. 

Getting ready for the birth though, Kurt had been meticulously cleaning everything in sight. Blaine just watched him go around and check everything for dust, twice, and inspect every corner and item for any dirt whatsoever.

Blaine was roped in to cleaning the kitchen floor and then the bathroom. But he didn't mind, now that he didn't have to work for at least 8 weeks, which took him into Summer holidays anyway, he would probably be the one cleaning a lot, until Kurt had healed up enough to help.

They had also been down to the hospital for Kurt's scan, to check on the baby and make sure he was alright to be born. he was given the all clear and now everything was set for surgery tomorrow. 

Burt and Carole, Finn and Rachel, all of their work friends, their bosses, Robin, Cooper, they had let everyone know about the date and had received many wishes of good luck and can't wait to see the baby from everyone.

Burt and Carole were going to leave it a week, for them to settle into being parents before they came for a visit, and Finn and Rachel were going to visit the week after.

To say they were prepared was an understatement.

"I think that's it." Kurt had said while standing and stroking a hand over his stomach as he looked around with his eyes one more time, "oh, did you change the sheets on our bed?"

"Yes, my love, i did." he answered as he put the vacuum cleaner away and then threw all of the dirty dust cloths into the laundry basket in the hall to go straight into the wash, "i also made sure that the baby's bedding was all nice a fresh, gave both carpets a vaccum, and polished all of the surfaces, rearranged all of the stuffed animals, i checked the hospital bag twice to make sure everything we need tomorrow is in there...and fluffed up all the cushions on the couch."

Kurt smiled at him.

"Thank you." he said gently and Blaine smiled back.

"You're welcome. So, now that it's all ready, can we settle on the couch and watch a movie?"

"If there's popcorn?" Kurt said hopefully, rubbing his huge stomach in a hungry way, and Blaine laughed.

"Yes," he nodded as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bag of salted popcorn from one of the big cupboards, "but remember you have to stop eating after 11:30 tonight, and you can only have a bit of fruit for breakfast tomorrow."

"I know."

Once they were settled on the couch, Blaine turned on their favourite movie and placed an arm around Kurt, who was holding the bowl of popcorn.

As Moulin Rouge started up, Blaine couldn't really get into it and just thought about tomorrow, with a small smile.

"We're going to be daddies tomorrow." he stated out loud and Kurt nodded.

"We are."


	26. Chapter 26

The day had come.

The birth of their baby.

And Kurt was terrified.

When they woke up, Blaine had made Kurt a fruit smoothie, which was better than a big breakfast, especially with surgery scheduled in a few hours. After that he made sure to give Kurt a nice relaxing shoulder rub to try and ease some of his nervous tension.

While Kurt was in the shower, Blaine made sure that they had everything they needed in both hospital bags, one for Kurt and one for the baby.

He made sure to put his wallet and keys in his jacket, just so he wouldn't forget them and walked back into their bedroom as Kurt appeared from the bathroom.

"Hey baby, feeling a little better?" He asked gently and Kurt nodded while still looking a little aprehensive.

"Yeah, it's still a little scary." He admitted, "just need to remember to take calming breaths i guess."

"Sweetheart, in a few hours we will have our beautiful little son in our arms, it will all be worth it." 

"I know." Kurt gave him a wistful smile.

He helped Kurt get dressed slowly, taking time to kiss his bare shoulders and his hands which relaxed his husband a lottle more. As he helped Kurt into his underwear and some sweatpants he placed a lingering kiss on his stomach.

"See you soon, little man." He whispered and Kurt chuckled lightly.

"We really will."

Kurt wad fidgeting the whole way to the hospital when it was time to go. They took their own car, because it would be easier for Blaine to go home and come back again if they forgot something. 

Blaine was focusing on the road, but he kept glancing at Kurt, who was bouncing one knee nervously and running a hand over his rounded stomach.

He reached over and lay his hand on Kurt's thigh, squeezing gently in comfort. 

"It'll be ok." 

Kurt didn't respond, but he did rest his own hand over Blaine's and squeeze back.

Once inside the hospital, Blaine settled Kurt into a chair in the small waiting area while he went to tell the receptionist that they were here. He kept an eye on Kurt while he stood there, and saw him taking deep breaths to stay calm.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His husband was so nervous but not once has he complained today, he knew he would be ok. Kurt was strong.

The lady smiled at him and told them that someone would come and collect them when the room was ready for them and he thanked her and went back to Kurt.

It only took 20 minutes of silent waiting for a nurse to come and lead them to where Kurt would be recovering and once she left them alone, Kurt started crying.

Blaine placed both of his hands into Kurt's hair, bringing his head down to rest on his chest as he stood in front of him while he sat on the hospital bed.

"It'll be alright, Kurt, i'm right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." He assured him and rubbed his fingers along his scalp gently.

Kurt nodded against his chest, and his arms came around Blaine's waist, just holding on gently as Blaine soothed the tears away.

It was a scary thing to be going through, and it must be bringing memories back from the time before. Blaine could only imagine what Kurt went through before when he wasn't there.

But he vowed to do this properly. His role here now was to be a strong, comforting presence, a rock to lean on. He happily took that role.

"Sorry, i'm just scared." Kurt said with a sniff as he sat back, and Blaine placed their foreheads together again.

"I know. It's ok."

That is how they stayed until a nurse came in with a medical form for Kurt to sign, just breathing with each other, eyes closed and heads together.

She smiled as she walked out and told them it will be time to go down when she comes back so Kurt would need to change into the gown and lay on the bed.

Kurt took a few more deep breaths before letting Blaine help him change and sat on the bed waiting. Blaine took his hand and held it gently, and still held it all the way down to the other room for surgery. Until he was forced to let go to change and wash his hands.

Kurt was still taking deep breaths as Blaine was led away to get ready and a pretty blonde nurse came up next to him, took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I'll stay with you until your husband comes back." She told him and Kurt was so grateful for that, "is this your first?"

"No, we had twins when we were teenagers, but this will be the first baby we'll be taking home with us." Kurt explained briefly and she nodded, no judgement in her face.

"My sister had a baby when she was 14, she was terrified, i always wished i had been with her to hold her hand." 

"Thank you for holding mine." He smiled at her and she grinned wider.

"That's ok, happy to help."

Once Blaine had come back, he and the nurse shared some brief words with a smile before he took Kurt's hand again, and helping him sit up so that the surgeons could administer the epidural in his spine.

He only felt a slight pinch, and then warmth spread out into his back and his legs felt tingly, the whole bottom half of himself going quickly numb and out of his control so Blaine and a few nurses helped him lay back down flat and then it was time.

The pretty blonde nurse came back into view as the blue cloth screen was placed over his chest, just to shield his eyes from the surgery itself.

"Ok Kurt, i am going to test how numb you are right now, so just tell me yes or no if you feel this needle." 

He nodded and she scratched his arm first which he said yes to, and then over part of his chest. She scratched the needle just below his chest and he shook his head when she asked if he felt it.

She smiled and then turned to someone behind the screen, giving them a thumbs up and then turned back to Kurt and Blaine.

"They're starting now," she told them and Kurt braced himself but felt nothing, and Blaine still kept his hold on his hand, "so do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy." Blaine told her.

"Do you have a name?" She asked as she kept one eye on a monitor that was attached to Kurt by wires.

"No, not really. Couldn't think of one." Kurt said as he told himself to keep breathing.

"Well when you see his cute little face, i'm sure you'll find one."

She moved out of Kurt's line of sight to talk to someone behind the screen and when she reappeared she grinned down at him.

"Ok, they are in, just have to move him around to get him free." She said and Kurt turned to Blaine with a watery smile.

Blaine kissed the side of his nose and then his forehead before pressing his cheek against his shoulder.

"It's nearly over," he whispered in awe, "i'm so proud of you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."

"Looks like they've got him," she interrupted them gently, "you're going to feel a slight push on your stomach, just so they can get him out ok?"

Kurt nodded and then the strange sensation of a push, quite hard, onto the top of his stomach, it didn't hurt but it was a weird feeling.

"And congratulations daddies, your baby boy is here." She said and all of a sudden the room was filled with the sound of a little startled cry.

Kurt laughed and cried at the same time, while Blaine grinned and placed lots of kisses all over his face.

Blaine craned his neck over to where the cries were, seeing a tiny wriggling body being weighed and checked over and he felt tears build up in his eyes.

"Oh god...he's right there."

"Is he ok?" Kurt asked while squeezing Blaine's hand and the blonde nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is definitely ok. It's just standard checks." 

They both nodded at her words before another nurse came over to get Blaine, to come and cut the cord like he wanted to. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile and Blaine hurried over to where the baby was waiting.

Blaine pointedly did not glance at what was happening on the other side of that cloth screen and kept his focus on his son.

His son.

That was his little boy, right there, screaming away as he wriggled his arms around. He smiled as the nurse handed him a pair of scissors and directed him on how and where to cut the cord, which was a lot easier than he was expecting, like cutting through chunky foam.

The nurse wrapped him in a little yellow blanket that Blaine had given them before they started and then held him out to Blaine.

"Here you go daddy." She said with a kind smile and he grinned.

"Daddy." He whispered as he held his arms out and took his tiny son.

He was so small, pink, he had a frown on his little scrunched up face, little tufts of light coloured hair, and chubby cheeks and he was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long, extra fluffy chapter XD

Once they were situated back in the recovery room, Blaine occupied himself with sending pictures of the baby to everybody, receiving so many congratualtions and a couple of messages saying how cute he was, which was true. 

As Blaine sent off a few replies he looked up at Kurt, who was currently holding the baby, and smiled. Kurt's eyes hadn't looked at anything else since Blaine put the baby in his arms. He took to it like a natural, being a father.

Like he was meant to do it.

"Your dad and Carole said he looks like you, and he's so cute they can't wait to squish him." He said quietly, and Kurt didn't even glance up from watching their son.

"Yeah, as long as they don't squish him too hard."

They were both tired, and overwhelmed at the moment, but extremely happy. Blaine was content to watch Kurt with their son all day, but they still needed a name for the registry.

It was hard trying to think of names to suit him, he was so adorable, but they wanted a name that he could wear forever. He didn't seem to suit any of the names they had liked before hand, so they were struggling to come up with a new one.

They would have to pick one eventually, but for now the baby was content with no name. He wouldn't understand anyway. Kurt had been calling him sweetheart, honey, little guy, chubby...but obviously once they found a name, those nicknames would change accordingly.

But what?

Blaine's phone pinged again with a message and he laughed as he read it.

"What?" Kurt asked from the bed, still gazing at the sleeping baby in his arms and Blaine walked over to sit on the edge.

"Cooper asked us to name him after him." Blaine said with a chuckle, and Kurt finally looked up at him.

"We are not naming him Cooper." he said and Blaine nodded.

"Oh i know." Blaine said as he put his phone away and then smiled down at the baby, "he's just so cute, i don't think Cooper would suit him anyway."

"Hm."

A nurse came in the room and smiled at them after a few minutes.

"Hey guys, how's he doing?" She asked quietly as she came over to them and Kurt gave her a smile.

"He's been asleep for the past 10 minutes." He said and she nodded.

"He probably needs it after today," she chuckled, "you're supposed to be sleeping too Kurt."

"I know," he replied and looked back down at his sleeping son, "but i just like watching him."

"He is cute." she said and then checked the monitors around Kurt, "we can take your I.V out now, and when the feeling comes back i need you to try and get up and walk around."

They both nodded and Kurt reluctantly handed the baby back to Blaine, who took him with a big smile and cuddled him close as he moved off the bed. The nurse took her time in removing the wires around Kurt, and carefully pulled the needle out of his hand before bandaging it up.

"Press the call button when you can move your feet okay, and i'll bring your lunch round in a few minutes." She smiled one more time before she left and Kurt sighed as he sat back in the bed and watched Blaine cradling their son.

"I hope he sleeps like this when we get home." he said and Blaine shot him a grin.

"I'm sure he will."

Once Blaine settled the baby down into his little hospital issue cot, he sat with Kurt on the bed, being careful not to jog him too much, because of his stomach and the catheter. The nurse had returned with his dinner and Kurt was struggling to eat it, making faces at the hospital food as he swallowed every mouthful. 

Blaine only watched with amusement as Kurt then pushed it aside and instead picked up the little pot of fruit at the side.

"Should have gone home to get you something." Blaine said and Kurt gave him a glare.

"You're not leaving me alone here," he said semi sternly, "i can choke it down i guess."

"Such a food critic."

"You try it then."

"No thanks," Blaine made his own disgusted face at the tray of what looked like vegetarian lasagne and Kurt chuckled lightly, "besides i'm waiting for you to finish that fruit so that i can give you a kiss."

Kurt nodded and licked the spoon a little and placed the pot down on the little side tray.

"I'm done."

Blaine laughed a little as he leaned in to seal Kurt's lips inside his own, humming at the fruity flavour and swiping his tongue inside them a little. Kurt hummed too and brought one hand up to place around the back of Blaine's neck as he melted into the kiss. Their first kiss as new daddies was awesome. 

A couple of minutes into it though, as Kurt's breathing sped up, Blaine pulled back and pressed his lips against the end of his nose.

"Don't get too horny baby, we're still in the hospital." he laughed as he placed their foreheads together and Kurt closed his eyes with a smile.

"Your fault."

Kurt regained a little feeling in his legs back, and began wiggling his toes, a strange expression on his face. Blaine pressed the call button and the nurse returned with a smile for them.

"Are you ready to get up and try taking a few steps?" She asked and Kurt nodded, before she walked to the bed and began the slightly uncomfortable process of removing the catheter.

Blaine helped him turn on the bed so that he could hang his legs over and he began wriggling his feet and rotating his ankles. They exchanged a smile as Blaine stood and helped him to stand, Kurt making a little shuffle motion as he moved.

"That's good," the nurse said while watching him, "you're going to love the next part. A shower."

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned as he held Blaine's hand, "a shower sounds so good right now."

"I'll stay and watch over baby while your husband takes you if you like?"

"Thank you." they both said together and she sat in the chair by the baby cot while Blaine helped Kurt shuffle to the bathroom and helped him undress.

"Didn't think a shower could feel so good." Kurt said as he stood underneath the spray, and Blaine couldn't help the raised eyebrow as his body started responding to the moaning noises that Kurt was making.

"Don't think i don't see what's going on there," Kurt's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he shot his head up to stare at him, "objectifying me."

"Can you blame me baby?" Blaine smirked at him and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm done, you can help me out now."

"So gracious of you."

"Shut it."

As Blaine helped Kurt get dressed, Kurt hitting him every time he felt Blaine's hands wander somewhere or fondle him in some way, they shuffled back inside the room and the nurse smiled at them.

"I'll contact the doctor to come and check on you later, and if you're still feeling ok by tomorrow, i guess we'll be sending you home." She said and smiled again before she left.

"I can't wait to get home." 

"But, you know it will be bed rest for a while, and no lifting or handling heavy things. No housework, no laundry. I have to do it all." Blaine told him and Kurt turned to him with a smirk.

"That would be heaven, just me and the baby in the room and you taking care of us. Sounds very nice." 

As Kurt settled back onto the bed, finally closing his eyes after the day he had had, Blaine walked to go and sit and watch their tiny son sleeping. He reached inside and ran one finger down his son's cheek, the softness and warmth of it making him smile so widely it almost hurt.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asked quietly, knowing that Kurt was trying to sleep but needing to ask.

"Have you?" Kurt whispered sleepily from the bed and Blaine's eyes focused on the baby as he answered.

"Bayley."

Kurt's eyes opened slightly and he turned his head to his husband.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"I don't know, but he looks like a Bayley." Blaine grinned over at him and Kurt hummed as he closed his eyes again.

"Bayley." He whispered again, trying the name out on his tongue and he smiled a little, "it's nice."

Blaine nodded as he turned back to his sleeping son.

"Bayley." He repeated again as he leaned down and pressed a light kiss against his baby's soft forehead, "Bayley Hummel-Anderson."

****

Blaine was helping Kurt sit in the car, the next day, after the doctor cleared them for going home. Bayley was already snuggled under blankets in his car seat in the back, strapped down completely safe.

"Ow." Kurt hissed and Blaine abruptly paused as he was holding onto him, bending down as Kurt was trying to get in his seat.

"Sorry, you okay?" 

"yeah, just can't move too fast." Kurt said and pointed to his stomach and Blaine looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

Once Kurt managed to sit down, slowly and grunting slightly with pain while putting his seatbelt on, Blaine kissed his forehead and moved back to his side to begin the drive home.

In a few days, a nurse would be coming to their home to check that Kurt was healing properly and check that the baby was doing ok too. But Blaine and Kurt couldn't wait to actually get settled at home in their new family dynamic.

Pulling up outside their home, Blaine helped Kurt get back out of the car, extra slowly while Kurt hissed at the pain in his stomach, and once Kurt was by the step at the door he returned to get Bayley.

He set the car seat down gently on the floor by the couch and helped Kurt walk slowly into the living room.

"You know i really can't believe it," Kurt said as he shuffled into the room, finally happy to be home, "we're daddies."

Blaine smiled and they both looked over to the car seat housing their little boy.

"I know," Blaine replied as they both walked over to peer down at Bayley, "and he's so gorgeous."

"Did you expect anything else?" Kurt asked a little smugly, "look at my face."

Blaine laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're absolutely right, he looks exactly like you. You're both gorgeous."

"Smooth talker."

Kurt breathed a little deeply as he stood with Blaine still supporting him and Blaine frowned a little.

"Do you need anything? Painkillers?"

"No, i'm ok, just need to sit." Kurt pointed to the couch and Blaine hurriedly made sure that he sat comfortably and then fluffed a few cushions behind him.

"Did you need more cushions? A cover?" he said quickly, "maybe i should get the foot rest."

"Yes please." Kut smiled up at his husband, knowing that he was in really good hands while he healed.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Blaine asked again as he set about pulling cushions from the storage seat and placing them behind Kurt, before grabbing the throw from the back of it and placing it over Kurt's legs, pushing the little soft foot stool underneath his legs, and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm ok, come sit with me though?" 

"Of course," Blaine said and then looked towards Bayley in his seat, "let me just go and get his little bassinet, i can lay him in it, instead of leaving him in the car seat."

"Ok." Kurt said and as Blaine stood he quickly reached out to grab his wrist, "can i cuddle with him though?"

"Sure baby." Blaine said and unclipped Bayley from his seat and picked him out gently to give to Kurt, "come on little guy...oh that's it, there's my little man, hi."

"Gimme." Kurt said quietly with a pout, making grabby hands and Blaine laughed before kissing Bayley's cheek and handing him over.

"Go to daddy."

"Hi beautiful boy, oh i'm sorry, we disturbed you huh?"

Bayley didn't appreciate being disturbed and moaned a little in his high pitched baby voice, but Kurt immediately started shushing and rocking him gently while Blaine stood again.

"Be right back." he said and Kurt threw him a smile.

Blaine placed a small kiss against Kurt's forehead before hurrying to Bayley's room to get the small basket which Kurt had already made up with lots of soft, white blankets.

Bayley wasn't settling in Kurt's arms though and continued to stretch his little arms out as if he were uncomfortable and making little grunting noises that turned into little quiet whines.

"Oh, we really disturbed your sleep didn't we," Kurt said in a quiet voice, but still held a smile for him, "you know who's coming to see you in a couple days? Your grandpa, yeah...and he said he's gonna squish you, but we won't let him will we. No we won't."

Bayley let out a little cry and Kurt pouted down at him, changing the position he was holding him, gently tipping him against his chest and quietly humming to him.

"Aw Bayley, it's ok," Kurt shushed him, patting his little covered, padded bottom as he squirmed and cried, "it's alright, ssh, daddy's got you little guy."

"He not settled?" Blaine asked as he appeared with the bassinet, gently placing it in front of the couch, and Kurt shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied while still trying to shush him, "when is he due to feed again?"

Blaine glanced at the clock.

"Not for another hour and half."

Bayley shrieked out loud and it shocked Kurt into reacting, gently pulling him back so that he could placed his cheek against the baby's, murmuring words of comfort and gently bouncing him.

"Oh baby, you're really not ok are you," he said, "ssh, it's ok little man, oh my beautiful boy."

Blaine just watched him for a minute, trying to calm Bayley down and didn't jump in. Kurt wouldn't appreciate him taking over, he would wait until Kurt asked for help. He knew it was wearing on his husband because he had been through a lot and he was still healing so he was extremely tired still.

Eventually Kurt just sighed as nothing he was doing was working on calming Bayley and he turned tired eyes to Blaine.

"Can you try honey?"

"Of course." Blaine replied immediately, giving him a small sympathetic smile and taking Bayley gently from Kurt's arms, placing his tiny body on his chest up by his shoulder and rocking him gently.

"Hey, hey, ssh, ssh, Bayley...oh little man, it's ok." he said quietly as he rocked him, "hey, little beautiful boy...it's ok, come on now."

Kurt smiled up at him and then yawned a little. Blaine smiled down at him and then started to sing gently as he walked from side to side.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine."

"That's beautiful Blaine." Kurt said to him and Blaine shot him a smile as he continued.

"Little one, when you play,  
Pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine."

They both knew from the books and the pamphlets that the baby couldn't really hear above murmurs, but it might have been the deep vibrations of the song in Blaine's chest that he felt, and it was slowly comforting him. He began calming down and Blaine and Kurt exchanged a grin.

"It's working." Blaine whispered as he hummed through one chorus, and Kurt nodded.

"Good because i think i need to sleep."

"Bedroom?"

"No, i don't think i'll be comfortable laying down yet," he said as he gestured to his sore stomach, "i'm gonna nap here."

"ok baby."

"Looks like he has a musical inclination." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled a little on his next line of the song.

"From your hair down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

Bayley was asleep again and Blaine sighed as he put Bayley down into his little bassinet, gently turning his head so that he was comfortable and then sat down beside Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he snuggled his head against his chest and Blaine kissed his forehead lightly.

"You're welcome."

"Wake me for dinner?" Kurt asked a little more sleepily and Blaine laughed.

"ok."

While Kurt slept, Blaine cleaned a little and started dinner, checking on Kurt and Bayley every so often. He made up a bottle of milk for Bayley for when he woke up for it, still had about 20 minutes to go.

He placed the pasta into the oven and then checked his phone.

He had a lot of messages from Burt, because he couldn't get hold of Kurt. He decided to call him instead of texting back.

"Finally, someone answers." Burt said when he answered and Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry Bayley had trouble settling, i had to sing him to sleep. And Kurt's asleep too."

"How are they both doing?" his father-in-law asked gently and Blaine smiled.

"Good so far, i'm just starting dinner right now, and Bayley is due a feed in about 20 minutes."

"How are you? Feel any different being a dad now?"

"Yeah i do," he said honestly while he sat at the kitchen table, glancing over to the couch and the bassinet, "it's a good feeling. But i'm also completely terrified."

"Yeah, it gets you like that." Burt said with a laugh, "all you gotta remember is, there is no right or wrong answer when it comes to fatherhood, and to take it one day at a time."

"Thanks." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile, "i guess i'm just afraid to mess up."

"But you will mess up, both of you will, but like i said, raising a kid is a tough thing to do, but as long as you love him completely and only have his best interests at heart, you can't go wrong."

"Yeah," Blaine held back the little bit of emotion that Burt's words caused, and he could hear Bayley whining as he woke up so he wiped his eyes and stood up, "Burt, i'll get Kurt to call you back later, Bayley's awake and needs his bottle."

"Ok kid, you go do that. Give them both a kiss from me and we'll see you in a couple days."

"I will, see ya."

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine put his phone down on the table and then walked over to pick Bayley up out of his bassinet, glancing at Kurt, who moaned a little as his little cries broke through his sleep, and he gently cradled his son as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Ssh, it's alright little man," he said soothingly as he grasped the bottle, checking the temperature on his forearm before bringing it to Bayley's mouth, watching with a smile as his son opened his mouth and squirmed to get it, "there you go. Dinner for you huh?"

Watching Bayley suckling his bottle brought a smile to his face, and he sighed contentedly. 

Kurt moaned from the couch, and Blaine walked over to see him opening his eyes from how he was sitting against the back of the couch.

"Hey."

"Hey, good sleep?" he asked as he stood over him, with Bayley in his arms, and Kurt looked confused for a moment before smiling slightly.

"How long was i out?" 

"Not long, just giving Bayley his bottle and dinner is cooking." Blaine explained with a small shrug and Kurt made grabby hands again.

"Can i do it?" he asked with a small pout and a smile, Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt the baby and the bottle.

"I'll check on dinner."

Blaine walked back to check that the pasta dish he made was nearly ready, which it was, so he turned the dial down on the oven and then picked up his phone, Cooper had sent him another text while he was feeding Bayley and he smiled as he read it.

'The baby is so cute Blainey, and Bayley is a great name. I can't wait to see him.'

'You coming to see us?' he replied.

'Are you kidding me, I'm an uncle, I'm going to book a flight next week and come see you guys. If that's ok?'

'Of course it's ok Coop. Burt and Carole are coming down in a couple of days, so i appreciate you waiting for the following week.'

'Of course baby bro. Tell Kurt i love him and give the baby a kiss from me. Uncle Coop will see him soon.'

'I will.'

Blaine glanced over at Kurt, burping Bayley now and talking to him quietly with a proud and warm smile on his face. 

"When he's done with that bottle, dinner's ready." He called out and Kurt turned and nodded at him.

Over the next few days, they worked out the routine with the baby. Bayley was quite a good baby, although if you disturbed his sleep, he would fuss and cry until Blaine sang to him again to get him to settle. 

Kurt's voice didn't work. probably too high for Bayley to pick out, and Blaine's was a deeper soothing tone anyway. Kurt didn't mind, he loved hearing his husband sing.

Kurt's parents were due today, and Bayley was 4 days old and already used to his routine. 4am feed, diaper change(usually poop), sleep, 8am feed, diaper change(wet) and awake for a little while, cuddle time, 10am falls asleep after diaper change again, 12pm feed, 1pm poop again, diaper change, 4pm feed, awake for about an hour, 5pm til 6pm sleep, cuddle time, play time, 8pm feed, a little body wash(mindful of the cord), 9pm put down to sleep, 12 am feed, sing back to sleep.

And then start all over again.

Burt and Carole were due this afternoon, when Bayley would be in his awake period of time, so they would see Bayley at his most active. Even though he didn't really do much, he followed movement and the sound of voices, and Kurt found it so cute to watch his little face go awe struck and his little eyes wandering from left to right to locate the sound.

Bayley was a great addition to their little family now. He was so loved. Blaine and Kurt only had to hear him cry or watch him sleep and they would both break out in adorable grins. It was magical having a baby around now.

Blaine had just changed Bayley's 1pm poopy diaper, and walked through the lounge to the kitchen with a crinkled face, holding the diaper bag in one hand out, and Bayley cradled in his other arm.

Kurt watched him with amusement from the couch, where Blaine had told him to stay.

Kurt was still healing from surgery so he couldn't do much, not that his husband would let him anyway, so Blaine had taken over all duties until Kurt was back on his feet, like the feeds, the diapers, the laundry, the cleaning, and moving Kurt from the couch to bed, to the bathroom, and back to the couch. 

Kurt felt well rested, all thanks to his gorgeous husband. But he was still not allowed to lift anything or help out.

But he had a smile for Blaine anyway, and did as he was told.

"Baby," he called out as he heard Blaine put the diaper bag into the diaper bin next to the regular bin, "can i hold Bayley for a while please?"

"Of course, hold on one sec." Blaine called back cheerily and Kurt grinned as he came round the back of the couch and offered him there son like a platter of food.

He laughed as he took Bayley from his hands.

"Thank you." He gave him a big loving smile and Blaine returned it.

"You're welcome." 

Blaine leaned down to seal their lips together, one of Kurt's hands releasing the baby's head gently and moving up to the back of his neck to keep him there for a few more seconds. They both pulled away from the small kiss with a hum and a smile.

"I love you." Blaine told him, his eyes switching between Kurt and Bayley.

"I-" Kurt was just about to answer but was interrupted by the doorbell, "Oh, that's them."

Blaine grinned, placing one more small kiss against Kurt's nose before going to let them in. Kurt was smiling down at Bayley, who was wide awake and quiet, as he heard the greetings at the door.

"Here comes grandpa Bayley, be ready sweetheart." he said to his son, and then turned his head to see his dad coming to him with grabby hands and big smile.

"There he is, my grandson, gimme."

"Hello to you too father." Kurt said a little sarcastically as he handed Bayley tyo his father and Burt shot him a grin.

"Hey buddy," he said with a small laugh, "how you feeling?"

"Good." Kurt said as he watched his dad smiling and nodding his head and whispering quiet things to Bayley, "Blaine won't really let me move from this spot."

"With good reason." Blaine said as he appeared with Carole and she rushed to give Kurt a hug.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" 

"Great. I feel great."

"Good." She rubbed at his shoulder and he grinned as she turned her attention to the baby in Burt's arms, "oh he's so gorgeous, look at him."

"Hey Hummel genes." His dad preened, while cradling the baby in his arms and everyone laughed.

"Hummel and Anderson genes." Kurt corrected as he shared a fond look with Blaine, who only grinned bashfully back at him.

"So how's being parents feel?" Burt asked both of them and they shared a small smile.

"Amazing." Kurt said, "It's different from how i imagined it would be, but in a good way."

"What did you expect?"

"Well, more crying and screaming for a start." he laughed, "But Bayley has been so good."

"Oh i meant to say," Carole interrupted as she settled on the seat next to Burt, "such a cute name. Bayley. I really love it. And it suits him."

"Thanks, Blaine came up with it."

Bayley starts getting a little restless, so Burt hands him to Carole and she manages to soothe him with a soft voice, talking to him quietly. Blaine smiled as he watched Carole's face light up while she was rocking Bayley in her arms.

"Hey, your anniversary is in a few weeks, have any idea what you're doing?" Burt asked as he turned to them and Blaine shrugged.

"It depends.."

"On?"

"If Kurt's well enough by then." Blaine looked at his husband and Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a smile.

"Honey, i'm fine. Just healing."

"But we shouldn't push it."

"Carole and i," Kurt smiled at the correct grammar as Burt started, "will always be available to come and babysit for the little guy, if you need us."

"Has your mom been in touch Blaine?" Carole asked as she lay Bayley on her lap, playing around with his tiny hands as he settled.

"Erm...no, just Coop." Blaine replied and then turned to Kurt, "Oh he wants to come over next week to see Bayley."

"That's fine."

They all sat around and chatted for a god few hours about everything to do with babies, and being parents. Blaine and Kurt taking in the most useful information they could from both Carole and Burt about illnesses and what to do in different situations. 

Kurt started getting tired after a while and Blaine thought it best that he and Bayley both have a good sleep. So after taking Kurt and Bayley into their bedroom and making sure they were both comfortable as they fell asleep, Blaine walked back to go and sit with Burt as Carole decided she should make dinner. He protested of course but Carole only told him to go and sit down, so he did, throwing her a big smile.

"How's Kurt doing with everything?" Burt asked him once Carole walked into the kitchen, "I know he wouldn't tell me if things weren't quite well. He's stubborn like that."

Blaine laughs.

"He really takes after you then."

"Hey." They both laughed together.

"He's doing alright, he pretends like he isn't uncomfortable, but i can tell he is. It's why i don't really let him do much." Blaine told him and Burt nodded.

"It's a good thing you're on top of that then, that boy never helps himself."

"Stubborn."

"Mhm."

"How does it feel to be a grandpa? A real one?" Blaine asked him back, and Burt gave him a smile.

"No different to how i felt with the twins, it's a lovely feeling." He shrugged and sighed, "You heard anything back from them?"

"Simon emails us once in a while, but obviously it will take Kurt a few weeks to be strong enough for a visit. So it's just being daddies and focusing on Bayley for now."

"Good plan." Burt said, "He really is a cute kid." 

"He is. I just still can't believe he's here. And he's so cute and adorable...it's amazing being a family now."

"I'm proud of you, you know." Burt told him, shuffling over on the couch to place a hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing lightly as Blaine looked at him with shining eyes, "Both of you. What you both went through was incredibly hard to overcome, but you did it...individually and then together, and i am so glad Kurt has you Blaine. You're my family too."

Blaine leaned into his father-in-law a little and the tears fell down his face as Burt wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Blaine loved Burt, he loved him, he was like the father he never got to have.

And he couldn't help but then think about his own parents. Sadly, he had no contact with them anymore. They had taken him away from Kurt when he was a teenager, he had left for college when he was 18 years old and had never gone back to them.

He couldn't hate them, but it was close to that feeling. He was incredibly sad about not having parents for his children to meet, but he would rather not involve them in his children's lives. They weren't at all loving or caring, and very judgemental. 

Blaine never wanted his children to feel that.

Burt and Carole were the epitome of good parents. And they were already fantastic grandparents, even though none of the kids really knew who they were yet.

He smiled as he wiped his face.

"I hope everything goes well when we meet the twins though, i guess they are going to have some tough questions to ask us." 

Burt nodded.

"Yeah, but all you have to do is tell the truth. But you'll be ok, if they are anything like you and Kurt, they won't hold anything against you."

"I hope so."

Burt gave his shoulders one last squeeze and then patted his back.

"You just make sure to let us know how it goes afterwards, because I'm gonna want to meet those kids too."

"Of course Burt."


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a whole month since the baby was born.

And Blaine woke that morning to Bayley's crying through the baby monitor, he rubbed his eyes and looked over to Kurt next to him, who hadn't heard the noise yet and pushed the covers down to swing his legs out of the bed.

He yawned a little as he padded down the short hallway to Bayley's room, pushing the door open gently and smiling as he watched his son kicking his feet in the air in his crib. His cries were heartbreaking, so Blaine hurried to pick him up and comfort him.

"Oh Bayley bear, what's the matter little guy, huh?" he said as he cradled the tiny wriggling body of his son against his chest, rubbing a hand over Bayley's back to try to ease the screaming, "do you need a diaper change, is that what's up?"

Blaine walked over to the changing table by the dresser and lay Byaley down on it, his son still furously crying and wriggling around in discomfort. 

Blaine made sure to change him as quickly as he could so that the crying wouldn't wake Kurt up, but as he was buttoning up his sleep suit again, his husband appeared in the doorway with sleepy eyes and a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Blaine responded between shushing his son, "go back to bed honey, i got him."

"You sure?" Kurt asked as he stepped forward and bent to kiss Bayley's head, before kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I'm very sure." Blaine said while giving him a grin and Kurt smiled sympathetically at him and with one last glance at Bayley he nodded and made his way back to the door.

"Holler if you need me." He said as he disappeared again, and Blaine padded through the doorway to go and get Bayley's bottle ready.

Bayley settled a little bit as they waited for the bottle to cool down and Blaine placed Bayley on his lap, where he sat in the stool by the counter and had both hands underneath Bayley's back and head, so that his son could look back up at him.

He smiled as Bayley's gaze focused on his daddy's face, staring up at him. 

"Hey, you all better now sweetheart? All done with your fussing huh?" he said in a gentle tone while he stroked his thumb over his son's back and shoulder, "there see, it's all better now."

Once Bayley had drained his bottle and been burped and settled back into his crib, Blaine walked back to the bedroom, making a beeline for the bathroom to pee first before getting back in bed next to Kurt, who was sleep warm and Blaine cuddled into his back. 

Kurt sighed a little and snuggled back against his chest and Blaine smiled into the back of Kurt's hair before letting sleep take him once more.

When Blaine woke up again, it was light in the room and Kurt wasn't in bed. He stretched out his arms and sighed before throwing the covers back and making his way to the bathroom again. After brushing his teeth and cleaning his face, making sure his stubble wasn't so sharp it needed a shave, he made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he could hear Kurt singing softly.

He felt his lips curl up into a warm smile at the scene he was greeted with.

Kurt had Bayley in one arm, rocking him gently against his chest while his other arm was making coffee. He was singing Fireflies, one of their favourite summer songs, but it was slower and sounded more like a lullaby. 

Bayley was already dressed in a tiny blue suit that looked like a shirt, exactly like one of Blaine's Kurt had said when they bought it, tucked into tiny dark blue baby chinos.

Kurt was bare chested but had on a pair of blue skinny jeans, which were sitting very low on his hips because they were still unbuttoned, due to Kurt's incision scar still being sore. The sight of them both made Blaine melt and he sidled up to Kurt slowly.

As he put one arm around Kurt's waist, Kurt's skin jumped a little and his eyes widened as he looked at Blaine.

"Gosh, i thought you were still asleep." Kurt chided him lightly with a smirk and Blaine only shrugged in reply before pulling him in for a kiss.

Kurt moaned a little against his lips and Blaine forced a deeper kiss on him before pulling away and looking a little smug at Kurt's darkened eyes. His eyes dropped from Kurt's though as he smiled down at Bayley.

"Hey little Bayley pants, been good for your dada, have you?" he said as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Bayley's little chubby cheek and Kurt laughed.

"Well i did have a shirt on this morning," Kurt explained, "but someone decided it was too plain so he had to spice it up with some vomit, didn't you."

"Oh dear." Blaine laughed too and then held his arms out for his son, in which Kurt placed him with a smile before grabbing his coffee.

"You know, we have 2 weeks before he has to go and get his shots." Kurt said as he leaned his hip back on the kitchen counter and sipped his coffee.

Blaine winced.

"Oh no, my poor baby boy." Blaine pouted down at Bayley, grabbing one of his little chubby hands and bringing it to his face, nuzzling into the palm of his hand.

"And we have to go to the store today for more formula, the little greedy monster is plowing through it." 

"That's fine, we can go for a stroll," Blaine answered directly to Bayley, "can't we, huh?"

"There is also a missed call on your phone, i couldn't answer it while i was feeding Bayley earlier." Kurt told him and Blaine's eyes shot back to him, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh?" he responded and handing Bayley back over to Kurt, who took him back into one arm, "i had better go see who that was then."

Kurt hummed as he placed his coffee mug down and picked Bayley up more on his chest, turning him to his face and smiling at him. 

Blaine wandered over to the cabinet, where he and Kurt both leave their phones at night, on charge, and looked through his calls list.

"Oh, it's Simon." Blaine said as he dialled the number back and waited.

"Hello Blaine, i tried to call earlier but i guess you were busy."

"Actually i was still sleeping, what's up?" Blaine asked with a smile, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Well Diane is feeling much better now, so i was wondering if you were available in the next couple of weeks for meeting up?" Simon said and Blaine's face lit up.

"Erm...one second, let me put you on speaker so that Kurt can be part of the conversation," Blaine said as he quickly put his phone on speaker, Simon having said 'That's fine' on the line and rushed back to the kitchen, where Kurt was still standing and playing with Bayley, "Kurt, Simon wants to ask us something."

"Oh."

"Go ahead Simon."

"Hey Kurt, i was just saying to Blaine that Diane is feeling a lot better now, so we were wondering if we could meet up with you guys in a couple of weeks. If it's all ok your end that is?"

Kurt shared a nervous but excited look with Blaine.

"Yeah that should be okay, we're both still on paternity leave for a little while. Whenever is fine with us." Kurt asnwered as he looked at Blaine, who just nodded in agreement.

"Ok great, the kids really can't wait to meet you, they are both so excited."

"We're excited too." Blaine said back with a small smile, Kurt's eyes warm as they gazed at his face.

"Ok, so i'll let you know a day and time that we'll be flying out to you. Oh and we all congratulate you on your little one by the way. What's his name?"

"Bayley. And thank you."

"No worries, we'll speak soon. Bye."

"Bye Simon."

There was silence for a moment after Simon had hung up, Kurt and Blaine were both just staring at each other for a long while, until Bayley made a noise that broke them out of their stupor.

"Oh my god, is this really happening?" Kurt asked in a whisper and Blaine grinned and pulled them into his arms.

"It really is," he replied, placing a few soft kisses down Kurt's neck and breathing in his husband's warm, sweet smell, "we're finally going to see our kids."

****

About 3 weeks later and Kurt was feeling much better. Al healed up and not sore anymore. He was back to his exercises, yoga. Although the doctor did tell him to take it easy for a few more weeks. 

Kurt was in the middle of a very sexy looking yoga pose when Blaine walked in from work one afternoon, and he just froze.

Kurt was sweaty and panting as he rose from his pose, the tight yoga pants doing wonders for his ass and Blaine gulped as his mouth watered when his husband stretched his arms out.  
Blaine loses control of himself then and practically tears his jacket from his shoulders and rips his shirt off, leaving the tie dangling for now.

Kurt had turned to regard him, ready to greet him but Blaine just tackled him, making them both fall over onto the couch behind Kurt. His fingers made quick work of divulging Kurt from his black vest as his husband only gasped in surprise.

"Bl-Blaine what?-"

Kurt was cut off as Blaine's lips crashed against his, tongue pushing through his open mouth instantly.

Kurt gently slaps Blaine's hands away where they were roaming his chest, laughing into Blaine's mouth breathlessly.

"Honey, what's going on?" He laughed as he kept his hands on Blaine's chest, holding him above him, even as Blaine's hands had now disappeared into his yoga pants.

"You're just so hot, i gotta have you." Blaine mumbled as he reached around underneath Kurt's hips to grasp at his bare ass, "It's been so long."

"Blaine, i-"

"Where's Bayley?" Blaine asked while scoping out the living room.

"Having a nap." Kurt laughed and Blaine smirked down at him.

"Ok. Turn over for me." Blaine said to him with a smirk and voice so low, dripping with lust.

Kurt's eyes widened and then darkened at the implications of that statement. 

"But i-i'm sweaty..." 

"I don't care."

Kurt quickly sat up to rid himself of the offending piece of clothing on his bottom half keeping him from his husband's hands and then he launched himself back at Blaine and their chests collided along with their lips.

As Kurt's hot creamy smooth skin slid against his and their mouths clashed back together, Blaine's hands then found their way down to Kurt's smooth, firm ass, both hands now squeezing and pulling his bottom half closer as his own hips grinded down against him.

Kurt groaned around the tongue in his mouth as he felt Blaine's already half-hard cock against him through his suit pants and started moving his hips against him for friction. He pulled away from his husband's incredible mouth and licked a stripe from his jawline to his ear. 

"We have like 20 minutes until dinner is ready." Kurt whispered and then bit on his ear lobe as Blaine moaned and gripped his ass harder.

Blaine lost his mind as Kurt's tongue ran up his neck, his hands gripping his bare ass in a bruising grip, and Blaine started to grind his hardening cock up against Kurt's own rock hard one, making both of them moan out. 

"Lay down on your stomach, baby." Blaine told him, and it came out as more of a growling command, it slightly surprised himself but he didn't show it, he was too turned on to care.

Kurt moaned at the command and did what he was told, slightly rutting against the couch cushion beneath him as he waited. 

Blaine quickly pushed his suit pants down past his hips so that his erection sprang free, easing some of the painful pressure of it. He spied Kurt looking over his shoulder, watching him with lust filled eyes, and Blaine sent him a dashingly sexy smirk before spreading his legs further apart and taking those perfect pale ass cheeks in his hands, kneading them roughly.

"Oh god... Blaine-" Kurt moaned shamelessly and pushed his ass back against Blaine's experienced hands.

"Let's get started shall we?" Blaine murmured with a hint of amusement in his husky voice as he bent his head down and ran his tongue wetly, all the way from Kurt's balls to the bottom of his spine.

Running his tongue back down Blaine paused briefly over Kurt's hole, pushing the tip of his tongue against it but not pushing in, before starting to lick all the way up and down his ass again. Taking a break every couple of times to bite at a cheek. 

"God...so good," Kurt gasped out as he buried his head in his arms on the couch, "but i would have preferred to have a shower...mngh...first."

Blaine moaned as he sunk his teeth gently into his ass again, before answering.

"It's actually not that bad."

"Blaine i can smell myself, it's awful."

"Ssh."

Kurt gasped again as Blaine's tongue flickered over the puckered hole, which was slowly relaxing open as he continued. He could come from just this, it had been a while. His heart was thumping so hard against his rib cage.

Blaine placed both of his hands underneath Kurt's stomach, pulling him back against him as he mouthed and licked his ass over and over. His own erection was starting to bead with pre come and he felt like he would explode any moment.

"Blaine, honey...i'm gonna-" Kurt moaned out already on the edge of his orgasm and Blaine only groaned as he pulled his ass back against his face harder.

"It's ok baby, cum for me." He said as he lifted his face away, slowly wrapping one hand around Kurt's cock as he slicked his tongue around his hole.

Kurt shuddered and gasped and then let go, comimg into Blaine's hand as his husband moved to catch it so that it wouldn't ruin the couch. Blaine moaned against his skin, before licking one last long drag over his ass before sitting up and taking his own cock in his hand.

Using Kurt's own cum as lube for his own, he jerked himself as he moved closer. Kurt was still, panting where he lay and Blaine gripped one bare ass cheek with his other hand, moaned loudly and came.

The streaks of his own orgasm painted his husband's ass, his back and thighs, making Kurt grunt in surprise from where his face was in his arms. 

Blaine groaned as the last of his orgasm aftershocks faded and then placed both his hands over the mess he had made of Kurt's skin. Kneading it in slightly with a small smile before giving one cheek a light slap.

"You can shower now." He said amused, and Kurt turned to give him a playful glare, but Blaine only gave him a smug grin as he leaned towards him.

Kurt held up one hand to stop him.

"And you are not kissing me until you wash your face," Kurt said sternly, although the tilt of his lips gave away that he wasn't actually disgusted, "you stink."

"I smell like you."

Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"And you are definitely not touching Bayley until you shower too." he added and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Guess i'll have to join you in the shower then."

With that said, he pulled Kurt up from the couch, who yelped a little in surprise and dragged him to the bathroom.


	29. Chapter 29

The next couple of weeks flew by. Bayley was growing more and more everyday. He was 11 weeks old now and had been producing smiles and giggles at his daddies. Blaine absolutely adored making him giggle, it was so cute.

Kurt always got the smiles every morning feed, Bayley was such a happy little baby. He had now outgrown every new born piece of clothing he owned, so now was in the next size up, which Kurt loved now because there were so many more options for outfits.

The day of his second set of injections came and went, Bayley never made a sound throughout, which surprised both of his parents. He was a tough little guy.

The next Friday was the day that Simon and Diane were due to fly out with the twins. Kurt was nervous cleaning the apartment right now, while Blaine was playing with Bayley. He could hear his husband frantically scrubbing every surface in the kitchen and the clangs and crashes and thuds followed by a small curse every few minutes.

He rolled his eyes fondly and looked down at his son, who was trying to look around for Kurt.

"Daddy is going to wear himself out before they even get off the plane." he said softly to Bayley, who giggled in response, which made Blaine grin.

"Well you could be helping." Kurt said as he walked back to the living area from the kitchen and Blaine turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"With what?" he said as he looked around, "you've done everything."

Kurt huffed.

"Is daddy being overbearingly OCD, yes he is." Blaine babbled light heartedly to Bayley, causing the baby to giggle again which also caused a chuckle from Kurt.

"Stop using our son as a buffer to insult me." he said as he whacked Blaine lightly on the shoulder.

Bayley started fussing after a few minues, once Kurt had finished cleaning so he took him from Blaine to feed him, just as a knock came on the apartment door. They both stared at eachother for a few seconds before Kurt gave Blaine a nervous smile and went into the kitchen.

Blaine took a couple of deep calming breaths on his way to the door. Once he was sure he had himself in tact, he opened it with a small smile in place.

Simon was quite a tall guy, he was the first to catch Blaine's gaze, returning his smile. Diane, his wife, stood next to him with her own smile. They were an older couple, at least 20 years oldr than Kurt and Blaine. They were a nice, friendly looking couple.

Bu what took Blaine's breath away for a second, was when he slid his gaze to the twins, who were standing a little behind their parents.

Ally had her long light brown coloured hair tied up, a neutral expression on her face as she looked back at Blaine. Blaine thought that her calculating expression made her look that much more like Kurt.

Eric had a smile but it was a little nervous, his slightly curly hair, a shade darker than his sister's, was cut short and side swept at the front.

But they were breathtaking.

Before Blaine could even say hello to them, Bayley gave a loud cry from the kitchen. It seemed to cut the tension as everyone laughed.

"Sorry, he's hungry, Kurt's feeding him," Blaine explained before opening the door wider, "please come in."

Blaine had to hold all of his emotions in as Eric and Ally walked past him, following after Simon and Diane. His hands were literally itching to reach out and run fingers through their hair or pull them into a hug. But he reigned himself together, it would be all kinds of awkward for everyone.

"We came over once we dropped off our luggage at the hotel, so we haven't had a chance to see anything in New york yet. It's a big place." Simon explained as Blaine followed them into the living room, trying ot to stare too long at the twins.

"It is." Blaine agreed as everyone took a seat on the couches, "Do you guys want a coffee? Soda? or something to eat?"

Simon sent him a grateful smile as he looked around at his family.

"Soda everyone?" He asked and they all nodded and sent Blaine smiles too, "thank you Blaine."

"No problem, be right back."

As Blaine walked into the kitchen, Kurt was just finishing burping Bayley and turned to smile nervously at him.

"Well?"

"Breathtaking. Both of them." He said, knowing what Kurt was asking, "I almost reached out to hug them as they walked in. How awkward would that have been?"

"Oh baby, i would have been the same." Kurt replied as he brushed a hand over Blaine's shoulder as Blaine was collecting cans of soda from the refrigerator, "i'm nervous about walking in there."

"Don't be. Come on. He's falling asleep now, so we can talk." Blaine said pointing at Bayley dozing on Kurt's shoulder.

They both walked back into the living room together and Kurt smiled around at everyone. Diane gasped and then awwed at Bayley on his chest.

"He's so cute. Look at him." She said and Kurt smiled widely at her, "is it too weird to ask if i can hold him?"

"No it's fine." Kurt said as he passed his son to the woman, who gently cradled him as he carried on sleeping, "his tummy is full so now he's in a food coma."

All the adults laughed at that.

"Eric does that too, after a big meal." Simon stated, causing Eric to blush slightly.

"Blaine too." Kurt added and then everything turned a little silent.

Now the situaton had become awkward. Diane looked between the twins and her husband, some kind of silent communication happening before Ally cleared her throat across from Kurt and Blaine in the chair.

"So why did you give us up?" 

"Ally!" came 3 different scolding voices, but she only shrugged and looked intently at Kurt and Blaine for an answer.

"It's ok." Kurt said to Simon and Diane as they were still glaring slightly at her, "we expected to get these types of questions. We can answer it's alright."

"She didn't have to be so rude," Eric added, still glaring slightly at his sister and she glared back at him, "or insensitive."

"I just asked a question." she shrugged like it was no big deal, but she had a personality exactly like Kurt's so Blaine knew that the question came from a deep emotional place.

Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing glance before Blaine decided to answer.

"Kurt and I, were best friends for years. And the truth is that when we were 15 years old, we got drunk...which was my fault...and slept together."

"Great, we were a drunk mistake." she said in a grumble and Eric yanked her ponytail.

"Stop it. Let them answer, you wanted to know right?" He said and she glowered at everyone.

"But he just said we were a mistake-"

"No!" Kurt interrupted, now becoming emotional, and everyone stopped to stare at him, "no, you were never a mistake. An accident maybe...but not a mistake."

As he looked between Ally and Eric his lip wobbled with holding in his sobs, then he looked at Blaine, who gave him an encouraging and sad smile, before he took a deep breath and continued.

"It's true, we were drunk, and we did sleep together." Kurt reiterated, sharing a look with Blaine before looking back at Ally, who had a carefully neutral expression on her face, "And after i found out i was pregnant, i was disappointed in myself. Not because my life was ruined or that i was a pregnant teenager, it was because i knew that the baby i brought into this world, wouldn't have the best life i could give it. I had nothing to offer, and love only does so much."

Kurt paused to reign in his emotions a little bit more, sniffling as Blaine took his hand.

"When Kurt told me, i didn't believe him. I thought it was a joke, and i hurt him. I stopped talking to him. Stopped seeing him. I ruined our friendship." Blaine said and caught some sympathetic looks from Simon and Diane.

"I did what i thought was best, i gave you up. I had no right to keep you when someone else could give you the best start, better than i could have. Plus you deserved a proper home, parents that had the means to take care of you, parents that were together and in love." Kurt continued feeling the tears building back up, "The very first time you kicked me, i fell in love with you. Both of you. You were my babies, I made you."

Eric's chin wobbled a little as he watched Kurt falling apart, but Ally was still holding the same look on her face. Though her eyes had turned softer.

"The hardest thing i ever had to do, was watch as a lady took you away." Kurt wiped at his tears as his voice cracked, Eric then looked down at the floor and Ally put her arms around herself, "but not once in my life have i ever stopped caring for you, loving you. Wanting what's right for you."

"So, why now?" Ally asked softly, her tone curious and not at all unkind.

Kurt sighed as he smiled at her.

"Because of Bayley," he told her and they all stared at the baby still sleeping in Diane's arms, "I wanted you in his life. I anted him to know you, to know he had more family out there...but we also wanted Bayley to be a part of yours."

"Just Bayley?" Eric asked as he glanced back at them.

Blaine laughed a little wetly.

"Not just Bayley, we were hoping that you'd want us in your life." Blaine told them truthfully.

Eric turned to his adoptive parents, whom only gave him warm smiles and then to his sister who still had not let any emotions show. Eric took a deep breath and made his own decision for once. His sister had influenced him for most of their lives because she had always been more confident, but here were his birth parents, men who knew they had made a mistake. Men who knew to make the right judgement call for their children, even though it would mean separation. Men who loved them.

Kurt was still looking at his sister's stoic expression but Eric had had enough. He turned to Blaine nervously, who was also watching him nervously and grinned.

"I would like it a lot, if you guys were in my life." He said with finality in his voice, ignoring the surprised look from Ally.

His parents, all of them looked at him with surprise, Kurt and Blaine both melting into relieved smiles.

"Really?" Kurt asked again, as if he couldn't believe it and Eric nodded.

"Definitely."

"Oh honey..." Kurt made to move forward but stopped himself sheepishly, looking between everyone again and then asking, "can i give you a hug?"

Eric was a little shocked at the endearment but soon nodded again and moved towards Kurt, it was like something magnetic had hold of him and he went willingly, sinking into his birth dad's arms naturally as could be.

Suddenly he didn't feel 17, suddenly he was young. Laying in his father's arms, nuzzling against his chest, feeling tears pricking behind his eyes. Kurt buried his face in his hair and began shaking with sobs mixed with happy laughter. Eric was stunned at how right this felt, how natural it was to be with his real fathers.

"Dad..." he choked into Kurt's shirt and the arms around him tightened, soon joined by another pair of arms. 

Eric smiled as he lifted his gaze to Blaine, recieving a small kiss on his forehead, making him feel like a young child again.

Kurt was watching Ally over Eric's head. Her stunned face giving away her confusing emotions.

"Ally, sweetheart," Kurt said gently, recieving encouraging nods from Simon and Diane as he spoke, "you want a hug too?"

"A hug won't change anything." She said tightly, her shield going back up, but before it reached over her Kurt placed his hand in her ponytail, running his fingers through it gently.

"No, it won't but it's a good place to start right?" He responded his gentle eyes soothing his daughter's protective fire, until she crumpled next to her brother, hugging them both tight.

Kurt placed a few kisses in her hair and then her brothers, Blaine then doing the same as he held onto both of their twins. 

Kurt raised his eyes to Simon and Diane, who were watching with kind, teary eyes and mouthed the words, 'thank you.'


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at the epilogue xxx Don't hate on this because I loved writing it! XP

It had been an interesting year.

Bayley's first birthday had come and gone. Everyone had been there. Burt and Carole, Finn and Rachel, Cooper and surprisingly, Blaine's father Derek. 

Kurt had been just as stunned to see the man on his doorstep as Blaine was. Blaine had been about to close the door when Cooper had jumped in to be the buffer between them. Blaine reluctantly agreed to talk things out with his father.

They had spent over an hour in the kitchen, talking. And Kurt had seen them both walk out with red ringed eyes. As his gaze caught his husband's he had silently asked if he was ok. He got a small nod and a shaky smile in return, and a promise to talk later.

He had explained later that night, that his father had realized after two years, just what a mistake he had made, being under the boot of his wife. They were divorcing now, had been for about a year. Cooper had been giving him some heavy stuff to think about while he was going through it, and he had decided he needed to make amends and apologize for damaging his relationship with his youngest son.

Blaine hadn't exactly forgiven him yet, but they were still making amends together.

Party guests had also included Simon, Diane and the twins. Everyone had finally met Ally and Eric.

Burt's reaction had been the best, when they had shown up on the doorstep of their, brand new and freshly moved into, house. He had grabbed both of them in a hug and hadn't let go for several awkward minutes.

But after Kurt had introduced them all to his father, their biological grandfather, the twins had reciprocated the intense hug.

Everyone had been around for most of the weekend, and Bayley had the best time with his whole family. 

Ally and Eric, after all of the emotional drama last year, had decided they wanted to be apart of Kurt, Blaine and Bayley's lives. Simon and Diane had been supportive, which Kurt had been so grateful for. They had made trips out to stay with the family, and had the twins out to stay with them sometimes over the last year. 

The twins had just graduated high school now, and had decided that before moving to college, that they wanted to spend some of their summer vacation in California with their fathers. And especially their baby brother.

Eric and Ally both loved having a baby brother, but Ally's bond with Bayley surprised everyone. She had the kind of tough persona that not many people could get through, but Bayley's little ways of reaching out to her and cooing at her melted her stature and she became infatuated with him.

It was amazing to see. Eric's comfort and ease with Kurt and Blaine had also helped integrate her into their family dynamic. She had been hesitant for the first few months of knowing them, about calling them dad. Now though, she was as comfortable calling them dad, like she had been doing it her whole life.

Kurt and Blaine loved having all of their children together. The missing puzzle pieces in their lives finally slotted into place.

They had decided to move house once Bayley turned 6 months. A bigger place meant more space for Bayley, and more rooms meant that Ally and Eric could stay whenever they wanted.

It was the middle of July.

Ally and Eric had been with them for a few weeks already. Kurt had taken them both around all of the tourist attractions in California, they had put together a family photo album of their time together, Bayley had his first pony ride on the beach. Ally and Eric had tried their hand at surfing, but Eric wasn't one for physical sports so he didn't want to do it again.

Kurt had procured his boss/partner and his wife for babysitting one night and he and Blaine had taken the twins down to their favourite karaoke bar. Eric, surprisingly, had a very nice singing voice. Ally, much alike a dying cat.

They had had fights, discussions, shared stories of childhood and dreams for the future.

It had been busy.

Now, on the hottest recorded day so far this year...a Sunday no less, they decided to stick around the house today. Kurt decided that Bayley shouldn't be dragged out in the heat anyway, but Blaine had gone out to grab a few items so that they could have a barbecue later, when the heat of the day cools off.

It was around 10am, the twins had managed to drag their butts out of bed for a late breakfast, which Kurt decided to make for them, even while they protested for all of 5 minutes. He had smirked when they quieted as the smell of the pancakes hit them.

Blaine had been in the shower for a good 15 minutes now, he was in a particularly good mood this morning. Eric and Ally had given them the night off to themselves last night and took over Bayley duty for them, so they went out and had fun.

Also had came home and continued that fun.

Eric was musing over college paperwork at the kitchen table, making lists and checking dates, scheduling on his tablet and iphone. Ally had Bayley on her lap, standing on his feet and bouncing as she made funny faces at him. 

Kurt sighed to himself at the peacefulness. Domesticity could be so tranquil.

The radio was playing softly from the living room, old summer tunes that gave the day a nice upbeat atmosphere. Kurt glanced out at the sunshine laden grass of the back yard and smiled, he had always wanted a garden of his very own design.

Blaine emerged from the hallway, singing along lightly to the radio. As Kurt turned down the heat and plated the pancakes, Blaine snuck an arm quickly around his waist and dragged him against his chest.

"Blaine-"

"So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent," he sang as he spun Kurt's entire body around to catch his hands, "And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top."

"You complete dork."

"Don't hold back," Blaine sang louder, ignoring Kurt's remark as he weaved them together around the kitchen floor, grinning as he heard Bayley giggling at them, "Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check."

"I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night."

"Blaine-" Kurt tried again, but Blaine pulled him in so they were chest to chest and Kurt couldn't help the laugh that left him.

"Oh my god, your daddies are completely bonkers." Ally whispered into Bayley's ear with amusement as the baby bounced on her lap and clapped his hands excitedly at how silly his daddies were.

Kurt managed to wriggle himself out of Blaine's hold after another minute, and when another tune started on the radio, Blaine hopped over behind Eric and grabbed one of his oldest son's hands.

"Woah!" Eric exclaimed as he was pulled out of his seat and twirled around with his father, "what's going on?"

The cackles coming from his sister made him raise his eyebrows at her in silent question.

"Spontaneous dancing lessons?" she answered with a laugh and he glared at her.

Kurt laughed at Eric's unamused frown as Blaine pranced around with him and decided to intervene. He reached out and tugged at Blaine until he released their eldest son.

"Blaine, sit down and have some pancakes honey."

"But it's such a marvellous day today my love," Blaine replied with a cheesy grin and an old classic movie voice, "how can i possibly. I could just dance all the day away."

"But blueberry are your favourites, kind sir. Please join us o this glorious morning." Kurt answered in the same way and Ally groaned.

"Oh my god, they are complete losers." she mumbled as she took a bite of her pancakes around Bayley's grabby hands, "I really hope i'm not like that when i'm old."

"Hey, who are you calling old?" Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms.

"We'll have you know, we are still fresh and new like spring grass. We'll never grow old." Blaine added with a nod.

"Ok, Peter Pan." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Blaine shared a grin with Kurt and then grabbed his daughter's hand dramatically.

"Oh come on Wendy," he said in a light lilting voice, with eyes as big as saucers, imitating a teenager, as he stared at her in pretend wonder, "don't grow up. You can be young forever like me and the Lost boys."

He gestured to Kurt who stared at her with a pleading pout, Eric who was grinning at her with amusement and Bayley who just shrieked and giggled.

"Oh my-" she buried her face in Bayley's back in embarrassment, "my father is such a geek."

Blaine turned his grinning face to Bayley instead before taking him out of Ally's lap and holding him in the air.

"You can fly, you can fly, you can fly." He sang at his little son, and Bayley's laughter got higher and louder as Blaine made silly faces at him.

Everyone was laughing around the table now.

"34 going on 13." Kurt said and Blaine turned to give him a wink.

"Oh to be young and carefree," he exclaimed with flourish, setting Bayley down on his bottom on the table and grinning at him, "like you little Bayley bear, all you care about is food, somebody to clean you poop and daddy. isn't that right?"

Bayley thrashed his arms around at his daddy being silly, one of his little clenched hands clocking Blaine in the jaw. Which made Kurt laugh.

"Ow."

"Serves you right, getting him excited like that." Kurt said as he stood to go and wash his hands.

"Maybe i should sign him up for boxing classes." Blaine said as he rubbed at his jaw, his face set in a serious expression.

"Blaine."

"No, i'm serious. Between the way you can kick and my experience in the ring, we may have made the next MMA fighting champion." Blaine's face took on an excited smile and he put his fists up to start play-fighting with the baby, but Kurt stepped in and snatched Bayley into his arms.

"Our son is not going to be a fighter, professional or otherwise," he scolded his husband, "i'm going to put him down for his nap and you can put your skilled hands to good use and clean up."

Kurt smirked and flounced away, to put Bayley down for his mid morning nap and Blaine pouted before snorts of laughter caught his attention. 

Eric was chuckling silently as he looked at his phone but Ally was slapping the table lightly with her chuckles.

"Now i know who wears the skinny jeans in this relationship." She guffawed and Blaine huffed as he got up to clear away the dishes.

"Shut up."

It only made the twins laugh louder.

No matter the circumstance. No matter the time spent. 

Simon and Diane would be their parents too. Kurt and Blaine wouldn't have been able to do this if it wasn't for them. And they are grateful for having time back. Time and bonds with the children they had always wanted but couldn't have brought up.

This summer, this past whole year...had made them the happiest they had ever been. Happier than anything else ever could.


End file.
